Innocence Implied
by ephiny63
Summary: Long awaited continuation of my Innocence Series This time the boys are no longer vulnerable small boys they are young men & when the subject of their nightmares comes back ... will their innocence be shattered forever? **WARNING VERY DARK THEMES**
1. Chapter 1

**Innocence Implied**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything to do with Supernatural, sigh just play with the boys and then send em home again...More or less in the same condition as when I er.....

**Summary:** Dean is 21 and Sam is 17.

This is the continuation of my _Innocence Trilogy_ so if you haven't read them it might pay to go and read them first and then come back here. I promise the story will be here waiting for you when you get back.

**Author's Note: **Sorry it has taken me so long in getting this series back up and running, I'm not sure exactly how often I will be updating but I do promise to do my best to update on a regular basis.

S—D

**Chapter One:** **Long Time No See!**

**Then:**

_Grangeville Maximum Security Prison _

_Grangeville, South Dakota _

_July 4th 1999_

_The large gates of the prison slammed behind the newly paroled prisoner as he stood and let the sun warm his aching bones. The dark truck pulled up and he slid into the shotgun position, 'you got the information I needed?'_

_'Yeah this the kid?' the driver flicked a photo of a young man, and then another of the same young man talking to a taller youth. 'Got him and his brother.'_

_'Excellent work.' Ed smiled and fingered the photos, 'my boy has grown up hasn't he.'_

_'He's twenty now, the kid brother just turned sixteen.'_

_'So little Sammy is not so little anymore.'_

_'They're still with Winchester.'_

_'Not for long and I'll get my boy back, maybe the baby as well.' Ed Harrison sat back and enjoyed his freedom, 'let's go find Daniel.'_

**Now:**

Apartment 112

Moonlight Apartment Complex

Nineteenth Street

Tulsa, Oklahoma

May 2000

_Lurid faces floated menacingly in the sky, all painted with grotesque clown masks, all laughing with hollow artificial mouths. The sky filled with them, on balloons, kites, flags anything that floated. The sky turned red; it smelt of blood and something else, something unattainable. Thunder rolled across the landscape and purple flashes of lightening littered the sky painting eerie shapes on the blood-red skyscapes._

_Then the man spoke, his gruff voice bringing with it more terror, more dread than any thunder storm on a clown-faced-sky._

Dean sat up panting heavily, he could still feel the tremors vibrating through his muscles, desperately he turned to make sure that Sam was still in his bed, still asleep the fact only partially calming his thoughts but not his stomach. Lurching from the bed, he stumbled to the bathroom and dropped to his knees at the toilet just in time to vomit violently into it. The voice kept echoing in his mind, the face of the faceless man played in front of him, 'why the fuck now?' 

'Dean you alright man?' A sleepy-eyed Sam slouched against the bathroom doorjamb and gazed down at his older brother a look of genuine concern written across his youthful face.

'Yeah ... yeah ... I'm ...' Dean groaned and retched again spitting up the last of his dinner, 'so gross.'

'Dean what is it? Since when do nightmares make you throw up that's my department.' Sam asked handing a glass of water and damp wash cloth to Dean. 'What's going on? You're scarin' me dude.'

'I'm fine Sam honestly,' Dean managed to get to his feet on the second attempt and suddenly Sam was there with a supportive hand but not crowding his brother's personal space.

'What was the dream about Dean?' Sam asked, 'I heard you call out his name.'

'Dunno who you're talkin' bout Sammy.'

'Him ... Old Stinky ... I remember Dean.' Sam admitted quietly sitting on his bed opposite Dean, 'I know everyone thought that I was too young but I remember what he did to us ... to you.' Dean looked at his seventeen year old brother and flashed back to when they were small boys in seconds. With a tiny Sammy, a big and heavy metal brace on his leg. But most of all he kept seeing the face of that man the day he took Dean and then the day he shot Sammy.

'I have no idea why I am dreaming of him Sam, it's not like ...' Dean's face paled again as his stomach started to lurch, 'dammit where's dad?'

'He and Uncle Bobby will be back in two days ... Dean what's wrong?'

'Ed Hartington I've been dreaming of him again after all of these years I can't get that bastard out of my head.' Dean spat out the very words making him want to throw up again. 'Why?'

'I dunno Dean but ... it's weird I could've sworn I saw him the other day, older but him ... but it couldn't be he's in jail and the last time I saw him ... fuck Dean I was only four years old.'

'You, you think you saw him? Where? Where did ya see him Sammy?' Dean asked urgently jumping up he lunged at Sam and gripped his biceps tightly, 'where did you see him?'

'Dean, Dean you're hurtin' me man.' Sam wriggled out of Dean's grip and then pushed his brother away, 'I thought I saw him hanging around school the other day but he's in jail they put him in jail for what he did to us.'

'Damn it ... I'm sorry Sammy,' Dean muttered when he saw how upset and pale Sam was becoming, 'it was just a dream anyway probably coz of the chilli I had for dinner.'

S—D

Sam heard the rumble of the impala before Dean had pulled up in front of his school, shaking his head with a mixture of amusement and concern he hurried down the front steps and ignored the calls by some of his friends. If Dean was picking him up from school, then there was either something wrong or their dad was back early from the hunt.

In his haste to meet up with his brother Sam stumbled, catching his toe on a small rock righting himself before he took a face-plant in front of anyone Sam, blushed and looked around hoping that Kristy Nichols was not around.

'Oh God.' Sam looked up and stared into the face of one of his worst nightmare terrors. 'No, no you're in jail.' Scrambling to get to his feet Sam sprinted towards the impala as the sleek black car came to a stop near the main gate.

S—D

Dean finished cleaning every weapon in their place, tidied the apartment up twice, put their dinner on and still had time to waste before Sam came home from school. Normally he would sleep in on his day off, go down to the local pool hall and hone his talents, find a girl to spend the day with, anything for fun. But, but today was different, he couldn't shake the feeling of dread that had descended over him and no matter what he did nothing would shake it. After checking the time once again, he decided to pick Sam up from school, maybe take the little geek out for a coffee or something.

The closer to the school he drove, the more worried he became, he kept checking his rear vision mirror for someone following him, 'getting paranoid in ya old age.' He muttered and turned the volume up on his tape deck. Just as he pulled up in front of the school he saw a frantic looking Sam sprinting towards him, he turned the tape off just as Sam wrenched the car door open.

'Hey Sammy school that bad?'

'Dean ... he's here, I – I saw him.' Sam panted out, 'go, go now please drive Dean.'

'What's going on Sam? Slow down and take a breath.'

'Dean he was here, it was him please just drive.' Sam turned his full puppy-eyes on his brother as his breathing hitched.

'Okay, okay we're going.' Dean turned the key and felt his baby come alive under his hands, as he pulled away he glimpsed at Sam who was staring wildly around him, trying to catch sight of someone or something.

As they drove away from the school, Sam finally started to calm down, 'sorry Dean.'

'Care to share Sammy?'

'Ed, Ed Hartington I saw him just now when I was coming out of school.' Sam panted out the words, 'it was him Dean it was him.'

'Jesus Sam, okay calm down you're gonna start hyperventilating otherwise.' Dean forced himself to stay under the speed limit as they turned into their street. 'We'll check it all out when we get home.'

'He was there watching me Dean, I – I tripped and nearly fell ...' as he spoke Sam started to unconsciously rub his leg, 'my leg gave way I think or I caught a rock or something...'

'And?'

'I looked up and he was standing in front of me, just a few feet away,' Sam blushed and looked down at his hands, 'I got up and ran ... God Dean I'm such a coward, some great hunter huh.'

Dean bit his lip and swallowed down the angry retort biting at his lips to be let out, he pulled into their parking bay and stopped the car before he turned to face his younger brother. 'Sammy, hey Sammy look at me,' he waited until Sam finally looked up at him, 'you are not a coward, you did the right thing. Aside from not confronting him alone, you didn't do it in public, there were innocents around Sam and you had no idea what he was going to do.'

'Would you've run? Would dad?'

'Yes Sam, both dad and me we would've both run, sometimes you just have to pick ya battles.'

'What are we gonna do Dean? Dad's not back and ... and.'

'We're not gonna panic, let's get upstairs and find out exactly what's going on.' Dean locked the impala and made Sam go ahead of him while he scanned their surroundings for any signs of danger.

S—D

Sam sat on the edge of the sofa and watched Dean pace the floor while on the phone to their father, he twisted his fingers together and tried to keep calm, he could hear his father's voice in his head, condemning him for being such a coward.

'Dad I rang ... he got released on parole ten months ago ... no ... no ... yes Sir ... yes Sir ... he's right here with me ... see ya then dad.' Dean hung up and turned to look at Sam, his stomach clenched when he saw the look of fear etched on Sam's face. 'Dad wants us to be packed and ready to leave as soon as they get back.'

'They?'

'Bobby will be with him, they're coming straight here.'

'Oh okay.'

'Dad wants you to stay home if Ed knows where you go to school we can't risk you going back ... what's wrong Sam?'

'I had a lunch date with Kristy tomorrow,' Sam sighed, 'it's taken me weeks just to get up the nerve to ask her ...'

'Ah sorry dude.' Dean said with sympathy, 'it sucks big time.'

'Ed Harrison ... I remember his face but not much except he hurt you ...'

'He shot you Sammy,' Dean said quietly, 'that small scar on your shoulder ... that's from the bullet.'

'How?'

'I remember him taking me and leaving you behind. He tried ... he tried to make me into his son Daniel ... he kept me drugged a lot of the time,' Dean's voice broke a little as he forced long banished memories back to the surface. 'He took me into a diner where you were with dad, Jim and Bobby I think. You spotted me and came running ... things happened so fast Sammy ... the next thing I know was you were lying on the floor with all this blood around ya and ya little leg in that brace ... that brace. I was so confused but I knew that ... you were my brother.' Dean looked away swallowing convulsively as he tried to reign in his emotions. 'They let the bastard out on parole for good behaviour how the fuck can they do that?' Dean ranted his sadness quickly morphing into a white anger. 'Harrison Edward Hartington, aka Harry Hartington, aka Ed Hartington, aka Edward Hartington ... that bastard is free they set him free.' Dean continued to pace and vent, he so desperately wanted to pummel something or someone but he knew he had to hold it together for Sam's sake.

The broken look on his little brother's face was the last straw and Dean dropped to his knees, his shoulders sagging, 'I tried so hard to keep you safe Sammy, to keep the men away but it's not enough, it's never enough.' He wept as his tears finally fell, for the innocence lost by two small boys.

Sam watched his brother slowly implode and as much as it horrified him, he found himself taken back in time to when Dean took him into the woods to hide them from the men, Dean was still confused and got scared, so he took them and hid in the brush until their real daddy came and helped them. The realisation hitting him like a tonne of bricks, the reason why Dean was so full on with girls, how he would see red if anyone cracked a gay joke about Sam or himself, Dean had to keep reassuring himself that they were not overtly affected by what happened to them at the hands of paedophiles.

Dropping to the floor next to his older brother Sam wriggled until their shoulders and hips touched and sat there with Dean as they rode out their own fears and horrors. The shrill ringing of the telephone startling both of them, hurriedly rubbing at his tear stained face Dean slowly pulled himself up and went to answer the phone.

'Yeah?' Frowning he listened and waited for someone to speak but all he heard was breathing, 'what do you want?'

'You Daniel, I want you.' An older sounding but still familiar voice sounded, 'missed me son? Because I have missed you.'

'Leave us the fuck alone.' Dean yelled into the receiver, 'or I swear you will live to regret it.'

'Now, now boy don't you sass your father like that.'

'You are ... you've never been my father.' Dean hung the phone up and turned to look at Sam, all he wanted to do was to pack them up and run but they had to wait for their father's return.

'Dean? It was ... how did he?' Sam stared up at his brother with a wide-eyed gaze his pupils dilated and started to glaze over as the shock started to set in.

'Pack! Now Sam pack we're getting out of here ... we'll meet up with dad on the road.'

'Dean?'

'Now Sam move it.' Dean barked as he started to throw things haphazardly into a duffle, 'Sam I said move it.'

'Yeah, yeah I'm ... shit Dean how did things get so out of control?'

'He's had ten months damn it Sam he's had ten months of watching and ...' Dean swallowed frantically trying to stop the bile from rising up and trying to escape.

'I'm sorry Dean.' Sam stood in the middle of the floor his hands loose by his sides and his head dropped to his chest, 'I am so sorry.'

'Hey Sam, Sammy look at me none of this is your fault.'

'I'm not ... I'm sorry that you have to feel so responsible for me.' Sam started annoyed with himself for the need to stutter the words out, 'if it wasn't for me you'd be long gone from here.'

'Hey Sammy you are not and you will never be a burden to me!' Dean refuted Sam's guilt-ridden admission, 'a pain in the ass, king of the geeks and annoying little brother but never a burden.'

'Yeah, yeah whatever ... jerk.'

'Alright little bitch get ya packin' done.' Dean said as he headed towards their dad's room, 'I'm gonna see if dad has left anything in his room.'

S—D

Dean relaxed as he drove further away from their latest home and towards the rendezvous with their father and Uncle Bobby. He glanced over at his baby brother who was dozing against the passenger window. He could tell that Sam was dreaming and he prayed to that unknown God or whatever it was that Sam was not dreaming of Ed. He sighed deeply when his prayer seemingly once again went unanswered as Sam started to mumble and whimper, 'Old Stinky.' was all Dean needed to hear, as he pulled into the nearest rest stop and reached over to wake up Sam. Parked under a large and shady tree from the warmth of the spring sun Dean made sure that there was no one else around while he attempted to pull his brother out of the depths of his dreams.

Sam felt hopeless as he watched the two small boys, all he wanted to do was to reach out and to protect them, but he was only a witness to the horrors of his memories and dreams.

_'Dean I's scared.' Little Sammy whispered and moved closer to his brother, 'bad man comin.'_

_'Sammy, hey it's okkies Uncle Bobby's gonna be back in soon and then we're going to get dinner.'_

_'Bad man.' Sammy repeated shaking his head he slid his thumb into his mouth and pressed harder against Dean, not interested in playing with the blocks or anything_

_'Hey Sammy you feelin' okay?' Dean wrapped his arm around his baby brother and gave him a quick hug._

_'Deanie?'_

_'Yeah lil dude?"_

_'Bad man hurts Uncee Bobby.' Sammy whimpered, 'hide Deanie.'_

_'Sammy what the?' Dean stared down at his little brother unsure of what to make of Sammy when he heard his Uncle Bobby yelling, 'come on Sammy.' He grabbed his little brother and together they ran to the special hidey-hole that only their Uncle Bobby and the boys knew about._

_'Boys, ah my beautiful boys.' A large man blocked the doorway just before they had a chance to get through to the hiding spot. _

_Terrified Dean pushed Sammy behind him and tried to back away from the menacing stranger. 'You leave us alone.' Dean tried to sound as confident as he possibly could and kept Sammy hidden behind him, 'where's Uncle Bobby?'_

'Sam dude come on wake up for me, you're scarin' me.' Dean tried once again to wake Sam shaking his shoulder harder this time and was finally rewarded by Sam's eyes fluttering open, slightly unfocused but clear enough for Dean's satisfaction.

'Dean?' Sam blinked and stared around him, 'where? Where are we?'

'Rest stop, man that must've been some dream.'

'Memory more than anything ... when we were at Uncle Bobby's and ... he came ...'

'Ah geeze Sam I'm sorry ... you shouldn't have to remember any of that.'

'You do though don't you Dean?'

'Some of it, he kept us drugged most of the time,' Dean glanced away not willing to let Sam see the truth on his face or in his eyes. His little brother was too adept at reading him already without giving him anymore ammunition. 'Well while we're here we may as well stretch our legs and use the ... yeah try em out anyway.' Dean glanced over at the public toilet block just opposite the car. 'You go first Sammy, I'll keep watch out here.'

'You sure Dean?' Sam glanced over at his brother and noticed immediately the paleness of Dean's cheeks and the dark smudges appearing under his eyes, 'you feeling okay?'

'M'fine Sam now go on or ...' Dean got out of the car and leant against it keeping an eye on the road while Sam hurried over to the toilet block, a frown creased Dean's brow as he noticed the slight limp Sam bore. He couldn't help but worry that it was because of the past coming back to haunt them Sam had reverted to favouring his leg again or did he hurt it when he fell at the school?

S—D

Sam hurried out of the toilets as quickly as his stiff leg would let him, his knee felt warm and was already swollen, 'must've twisted it when I fell.' He mumbled as he checked it before coming back out to the car.

Squinting into the sunlight Sam paused and looked around for his brother, the last time he saw him he was leaning against the car now there was no sign of him, 'Dean?' he yelled but the only answer he got was a bird squawking from being disturbed. 'Not funny Dean.'

As he neared the car he noticed a booted foot behind the car, his fear rising to the top notch Sam hurried as fast as his leg allowed him around the impala to find Dean lying unconscious at the rear of the car, the key still in the trunk's lock. 'Dean?'

A slight movement in the shadows caught Sam's eye but before he could react he felt a stinging sensation in the side of his neck, 'nnngh.' Sam cried out as he painfully dropped to his knees with his eyesight wavering he tried to focus on the face floating above him but the strong drugs took effect and he fell unconsciously next to his big brother.

'Welcome home boys.' Ed smirked as he stood over them and let his gaze roam over their bodies, 'welcome home my boys.'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Innocence Implied**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything to do with Supernatural, sigh just play with the boys and then send em home again...More or less in the same condition as when I er...

**Summary:** Dean is 21 and Sam is 17.

This is the continuation of my _Innocence Trilogy_ so if you haven't read them it might pay to go and read them first and then come back here. I promise the story will be here waiting for you when you get back.

**Author's Note: **Sorry it has taken me so long in getting this series back up and running, I'm not sure exactly how often I will be updating but I do promise to do my best to update on a regular basis.

S—D

**Chapter Two:** **Twisted perceptions of time and space.**

**Then:**

_Squinting into the sunlight Sam paused and looked around for his brother, the last time he saw him he was leaning against the car now there was no sign of him, 'Dean?' he yelled but the only answer he got was a bird squawking from being disturbed. 'Not funny Dean.'_

_As he neared the car he noticed a booted foot behind the car, his fear rising to the top notch Sam hurried as fast as his leg allowed him around the impala to find Dean lying unconscious at the rear of the car, the key still in the trunk's lock. 'Dean?'_

_A slight movement in the shadows caught Sam's eye but before he could react, he felt a stinging sensation in the side of his neck, 'nnngh.' Sam cried out as he painfully dropped to his knees with his eyesight wavering he tried to focus on the face floating above him but the strong drugs took effect and he fell unconsciously next to his big brother._

_'Welcome home boys.' Ed smirked as he stood over them and let his gaze roam over their bodies, 'welcome home my boys.'_

**Now:**

Dean's eyes snapped open and he stared around in horror as the mists slowly lifted from his eyes and he could see clearly. He was lying on a single bed, soft restraints trapped his wrists and ankles, a thick blue quilt covered him. He struggled vainly against the restraints, but only managed to make them feel tighter, and for them to bite into his skin. As his awareness grew he became more aware, horrified he realised what he was wearing – oversized pyjamas with airplanes on them.

Twisting his neck painfully he tried to make out where he was when he saw his younger brother lying on an identical bed on the other side of the small room. From what he could tell, Sam was also bound by restraints and dressed in ugly pyjamas decorated with clowns.

Hanging on the wall at the head of each bed was a print, above Dean's was an airplane and above Sam's was a garish and monstrous clown's face. Dean screwed his eyes shut and tried to block the memories from surfacing, the only saving grace he could work out was the fact that he was not wearing those hated pull up pants or adult sized diapers.

'Dea?' Sam's soft cry was almost missed by his brother, who was trying desperately to keep his own tears at bay.

'I'm right here Sammy,' Dean whispered not daring to speak too loud, 'you okay dude?'

'Feel strange,' Sam licked his dry lips and started to inspect their surroundings in a similar fashion to Dean. 'Where ... oh God Dean no!'

'Hey Sammy gotta calm down dude.' Dean tried to comfort his brother but could hardly keep himself on an even keel.

'Ah so my boys are awake,' a nasally pitched voice broke into their fragile calm, both of the boys tensed as the subject of their nightmares and memories came into the room.

'What do you want you freak?' Dean yelled and strained against his bindings.

'Now, now Daniel that is not the way to speak to your father.'

'You are so not my father,' Dean spat out angrily, 'let me outta this and I'll show ya just how much you aint.'

'That is enough insolence out of you young man,' Ed hissed slapping Dean's face sharply, 'do you remember what happens to bad boys?'

'Get a grip, dude I'm not a kid anymore.' Dean snapped his anger overriding anything else.

'At least Sean is being nice and quiet.'

'My name is Sam.' the seventeen year old pushed the words out, 'let us go.'

'My, my you boys need some lessons in manners,' Ed smiled maliciously, 'I have a surprise for you Sean.'

'Leave him alone!' Dean seethed but the only reply he received was another slap, then from seemingly nowhere Ed produced a gag, and swiftly tied it around Dean's head effectively silencing him. Frustrated Dean struggled to the point where blood started to seep through the blue quilt staining it an almost purple hue.

Ed chuckled happily and then moved over to the bed Sam was lying in, he licked his lips as he took in the frail looking teenager, who was only just growing into the man he was destined to become. Now, now, he was wiry, slender with just a hint of muscles, longish chestnut hair with a fringe hiding his eyes. 'Oh my beautiful, beautiful boy, it is a shame but I do have to punish you.'

'N-N-No please, pl-please don't.' Sam stammered out, the last of his bravado gone after watching Ed hit Dean so viciously and then gag him. His eyes widening in absolute terror as he watched Ed lift the covers from the end of his bed, 'wh-what are you d-doing?'

'I have a special surprise for you Sean, now I know it has been a long time but I got it specially done for you ...' Ed giggled and went to the closet, pulling out a shiny silver leg brace, 'got make your poor little leg all better.'

'There's nothing wrong with my leg,' Sam cried out his breath coming in short sharp pants as he tried to remain as calm as he could. 'Pl-please ... no!'

Ed placed the brace against the bed end and then slipped the pants leg up over Sam's swollen knee, 'oh poor baby, you got an owie already?' He cooed, 'let's see if I can make it better.' From under the bed, he pulled out a rubber mallet and waved it in front of Dean's face and then Sam's. He revelled in the fear emanating from both of his boys.

Holding Sam's ankle with one hand he pulled down until his knee was rigid, terrified his captive began to hyperventilate, his green eyes wide and glassy tracked the movement of Ed's arm holding the mallet. 'No!' He screamed repeatedly as he watched the mallet come down and smash against his already injured knee. His back arched with the contact, another scream ripped from deep within as Ed lifted the mallet and once again smashed it against Sam's knee. Finally, Sam passed out from pain and fear, his knee now a grotesque and swollen mess, of bruising and dislocation. Ed patted Sam like he would if the boy were an animal beaten into submission; chuckling to himself, he looked over at Dean. His smile faltered slightly when he saw the look in the older boy's eyes, glittering green shards filled with pure hatred and malice.

Ed turned his attention back to his handiwork, satisfied with the way the knee looked he decided to go and fix himself a drink while he waited for Sam to recover his senses. Nothing turned him on more than the screams coming from his baby boy. The ankle was going to take a little more force, a little more skill and a lot more pain for young Sean.

Daniel would soon settle down and start to behave, and he will have his two boys just where he wanted them.

S—D

Singer Salvage Yard

Sioux Falls, Sth Dakota

Bobby watched the big tough macho hunter John Winchester literally fall into pieces in front of him. When they had found the abandoned impala, John was an unstoppable human force of rage, now a week later he was a sobbing broken mess.

He also knew that it was just luck and sheer mule-headedness that he hadn't joined the distraught man on the floor. The photos of the boys still lay on the floor where they had slipped from the nerveless fingers of John Winchester along with the scathing note, claiming the lives of Dean and Sam Winchester.

'They are not dead John, they're not dead.' Bobby gripped John's biceps and squeezed as hard as he could until the man looked up at him, 'take another look at the photos.'

Taking a shuddering deep breath John pulled away from Bobby and lurched towards the fallen pictures, 'I – I can't ...'

'Ah for fuck's sake John Winchester grow a pair back!' Bobby roared as he snatched the Polaroids up and crushed them again John's chest, 'look at them closely.'

Clenching his jaw shut to stop himself for letting loose at Bobby John pulled the photos from his friend's grip and stared at them, pushing his distressed father's voice to the back of his mind, he forced himself to calm down and to start looking at things with the eyes of a hunter again. 'Sam ...' he said simply looking up at Bobby as the shock passed and the realisation hit him, 'Sam has tears on his face, his eyes are red and swollen ... he's crying.'

'Damn right and now look at Dean's face,' Bobby pointed out.

'Dean?' John squinted down at the image of his boys, forcing himself to ignore the horror and to look closely at his eldest son's face, 'death glare or what?' he muttered with a barely concealed pride, 'Ed should be the one ...'

A knocking at the door silenced both men, simultaneously pulling out their guns and cocking them, 'who is it?' Bobby yelled as he positioned himself on one side of the door while John mirrored him on the other.

'Bobby, John it's me Forrest.' A familiar voice came through from the other side of the door.

'Forrest Wilson.'

Bobby cautiously opened the door keeping his gun hidden until he saw the other man's face and only then did he relax his stance, 'good to see ya agin Forrest wish it was under better circumstances.'

Forrest stepped into the house and shook hands with Bobby before turning to look at John, 'hi John.'

'Forrest thanks for coming.' John put the safety back on his gun and shook the police officer's hand.

'So what's going on?' Forrest asked as he followed the two men into the kitchen and accepted the beer Bobby thrust at him.

'Sit down ya idjits afore ya'll fall down,' Bobby grumbled as he hurried back into the living room to get the note and photos.

'Did you know that they let Ed Harrison, Hartington or whatever his name is now out on parole?' John demanded without any preamble, the shocked look on Wilson's face gave him his answer before the cop had a chance to speak.

'They-they did what?'

'Over ten months ago,' Bobby added as he sat down at the table with the other two.

'It seems that he has been busy since he got out,' John said taking the photos from Bobby, 'he's been tracking the boys again, found out where Sam was going to school ...'

'John what are you saying?' Forrest looked from one hunter to the other and then back again his face paling as the realisation finally hit him. 'He went after the boys?'

'Dean called me, Ed was at Sam's school gave the kid a helluva fright, the boys decided to head out to meet up with me and Bobby. When they didn't arrive at the ...' John's voice failed him then and he looked over at Bobby nodding at him to take over.

'We drove back the way we knew the boys took and found the impala abandoned at a rest stop, there were drag marks at the back of the car and tyre marks but that was it. The ... the key was still in the trunk's lock.'

John slid the photos across the table and then pushed himself upright, unable to look at them anymore, 'need another drink.' He muttered to no one in particular.

'These arrived this morning the boys have been missing a week.' Bobby turned the photos face up in front of Forrest. The police officer picked up the first one and felt as though someone had hit him with a ten tonne elephant.

The photo was taken from the doorway of a small bedroom. Two single beds dominated the side walls; a small chest of drawers separated them. Above one bed hung a picture of a clown, above the other one was a picture of an airplane. But it was the occupants of the two beds that stole his attention and his breath. He hadn't seen the Winchester brothers for a few years but was able to recognise them immediately, and it broke his heart. Sam lay on the bed with the clown picture above it, arms and legs spread-eagled and tied to the four bed posts, dressed in a garish pair of pyjamas covered in clowns, it was the brace though that really caught Forrest's attention. On the other bed Dean lay in a similar position, but his face was a mess of old and new bruises, dried and flaked blood decorated his lower lip although the look he had on his face and in his eyes made him shiver. The glittering green eyes filled with impotent hate and rage fixed on whoever was holding the camera, his murderous intent clear on his battered features.

There were two more photos, close ups of each of the boys, the pain and fear etched on Sam's face elicited a muffled cry from Forrest.

'Oh yeah they came with this.' Bobby handed the note over to Forrest and then sat back waiting for his old friend's reaction.

SAY GOOD BYE TO YOUR SONS WINCHESTER. JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT THEY DIED IN A LOT OF PAIN.

'D-Died?' Forrest gasped looking up at the two hunters in front of him, 'the boys?'

'Take a good look at the pictures Forrest.' Bobby urged him, as he did with John seemingly minutes ago. Forrest picked up the photos and studied the images, he saw the wetness shining on Sam's face, the swollen and red eyes filled with pain, and then he looked again at the look on Dean's face, 'they're not dead, the bastard.' Forrest spat out, 'does he think that you're that stupid?'

'Look what ... '

'He has replicated the room exactly ... as Claude.' Forrest cut off Bobby; he looked at the photos again, this time as a police officer and not a family friend. One who had been with them since the boys first disappeared all of those years ago.

'How?' John stared at Forrest, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to formulate the question he had no answer for, 'do you? I mean ahh do you...'

'do I think that this seals it and Ed was definitely without a doubt the third man?' Forrest looked up at John and then let his gaze drift back to the table before he answered his own question, 'yes, yes I do. The man who has the boys is most assuredly the third man, in all of this. Guys I haven't stopped investigating this ring of paedophiles since Dean and Sam disappeared when they were little. The task force I set up has had some success in arresting members of it, but ... but the main men involved the ones who run it all always seemed to elude us. We concluded that they had someone on the inside but that proved a fruitless exercise, we couldn't unearth the mole.' Forrest ran his fingers through his thinning hair and looked up at the two hunters in front of him, 'sometimes I used to think that maybe it wasn't one of my usual suspects I was dealing with but maybe it was one of yours.'

Forrest became a useful ally and friend in the police force for the Winchesters and their extended "family" he stumbled into the truth of what they do while investigating the disappearance of a teenage girl, only to find out that John was hunting the same girl who was possessed by a minor demon.

'What made you think that it was one of our usual suspects?' John asked relaxing slightly when the subject moved to territory that is more comfortable for him: the supernatural.

'Not sure how to explain it but sometimes it felt as though something else was controlling things, maybe it was just my imagination working over time,' Forrest shook his head and went over to the coffee pot, needing to do something, anything. 'Ya know once I thought one of my officer's eyes turned black.' He chuckled softly, 'yeah just my overactive imagination.'

Bobby and John exchanged meaningful glances behind the officer's back, they knew from experience nothing is just an overactive imagination.

'Oh by the way we gave the task force a name.'

'Yeah what?' Bobby and John asked simultaneously.

'Task Force Winchester.' Forrest turned to face them a knowing grin forming, 'most of the officers involved think it's coz of the rifle ...'

John's cell phone ringing broke the easy silence between the three men, confused at the unknown number on the screen John answered the call with his heart beating so hard against his chest he thought that it would drown out the caller's voice.

'Winchester.'

'Dad?'

'Dean?'

'God dad you gotta help us, he – he ... Sammy ... please dad don't have ... find us please.' The call cut then and John stood listening to silence. His eldest son, ultra-alpha male soldier of his son wept and begged him to find them. His son sounded broken, more than just broken physically ... John found himself wondering if his son would ever come back from this emotionally. When he looked up and saw the stricken looks on the faces of his friends he realised just then that he had spoken his worries out loud.

'Dammit John you have two sons, what about Sam?' Bobby growled, his heart already fractured for Dean after hearing John's plaintive cry, but what about Sam?

'D-Dean ... begged for help, he started to say something about Sam but ... just begged me to find them.' John broke, 'I have no idea what happened to my baby boy.'

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Innocence Implied**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything to do with Supernatural, sigh just play with the boys and then send em home again...More or less in the same condition as when I er...

**Summary:** Dean is 21 and Sam is 17.

This is the continuation of my _Innocence Trilogy_ so if you haven't read them it might pay to go and read them first and then come back here. I promise the story will be here waiting for you when you get back.

****WARNING**** This chapter contains very dark themes and nastiness towards Dean so sorry in advance for anyone who is squeemish or doesn't like it, but this entire series does deal with very sensitive issues and violence. ****WARNING****

S—D

**Chapter Three:** **Flashback or Flashforward**

**Then:**

_'Task Force Winchester.' Forrest turned to face them a knowing grin forming, 'most of the officers involved think it's coz of the rifle ...'_

_John's cell phone ringing broke the easy silence between the three men, confused at the unknown number on the screen John answered the call with his heart beating so hard against his chest he thought that it would drown out the caller's voice._

_'Winchester.'_

_'Dad?'_

_'Dean?'_

_'God dad you gotta help us, he – he ... Sammy ... please dad don't have ... find us please.' The call cut then and John stood listening to silence. His eldest son, ultra-alpha male soldier of his son wept and begged him to find them. His son sounded broken, more than just broken physically ... John found himself wondering if his son would ever come back from this emotionally. When he looked up and saw the stricken looks on the faces of his friends he realised just then that he had spoken his worries out loud._

_'Dammit John you have two sons, what about Sam?' Bobby growled, his heart already fractured for Dean after hearing John's plaintive cry, but what about Sam?_

_'D-Dean ... begged for help, he started to say something about Sam but ... just begged me to find them.' John broke, 'I have no idea what happened to my baby boy.'_

**Now:**

Two days earlier:

Dean sat on Sam's bed his back resting against the wall, his brother cradled on his lap; Sam had barely spoken since Ed shattered Sam's knee and ankle with that mallet. The kid whimpered every so often when he tried to move his leg now encumbered in that heavy brace, his fingers twisted tightly into the pyjama top Dean wore it seemed to be the only thing that kept Sam anchored.

'Easy Sammy, just try to relax ...' Dean rubbed circles over Sam's shoulder and neck, his heart clenching when Sam whimpered in pain again.

'Hurts so much De.' Sam whispered his voice barely audible.

'I know Sammy, I'm gonna get us outta here I promise.' Dean said, 'I have to get up Sammy.'

Sam bit back the sobs and tried to stay calm for Dean's sake, 'it's okay Dean.'

'Thanks bro,' Dean eased himself out from under Sam; tenderly he laid his brother's head on the pillow and brushed his errant fringe out of his eyes. 'I'm just gonna scope out the room.'

He gave his brother a wink before going to check the window, his hope sliding slightly when he saw the bars on the outside the glass. 'Okay so not getting outta here this way,' he kept a running commentary for Sam while he prowled around the room. Looking for all intents and purposes like a caged tiger, with rippling muscles and a predatory air about him. 'Hey Sammy the door is unlocked.' He exclaimed in shock apparently Ed didn't expect either of the boys to be up and about.

'D-Dean?' Sam squinted over at his brother his fear reaching new heights, 'pl-please ...'

'Hey I'll be fine Sammy, I'll be right back.' Before Sam could protest Dean slipped out of the room shutting the door behind him. He paused for a couple of seconds and listened intently for any signs of life in the rest of the house. Moving stealthily down the hallway he found himself in the living room. 'Phone, where's the freaking phone?' he muttered as he searched the scantily furnished room. Going through into the next room, Dean found the kitchen and a cordless phone sitting on the bench. 'Ah thank you.' He wanted to yell but remained quiet and went to find a place to make his call.

Dean opened a door to a room just off the kitchen and slid inside happy enough with the privacy the room afforded him. His eyes quickly grew accustomed to the dull light as he keyed in his father's cell number but before he hit the call button, his stomach started to clench spasmodically when he realised what was in there, dropping the phone from his nerveless fingers.

On the wall opposite Dean was a large wooden frame with shackles dangling from the top beam. Next to the frame was a display of whips and scourges of varying sizes and lengths, in front of the display was what looked like a pummel horse though this one had manacles fitted on both sides.

Against another wall was a large bed covered in black sheets and blood red covered pillows and cushions; a camera perched on a tripod at the foot of the bed made the scene look like something straight out of a porno movie.

Swallowing the fast rising bile Dean floundered for the phone, the smell of heavy cologne and leather made him want to run, to high-tail it out of there but images Sammy trapped in that brace brought him back to reality. He hit the call button and waited for his dad to pick up. While he waited he couldn't help but continue to look around at the various pieces of apparatus and tools of sexual depravity decorating the room.

'Winchester.'

'Dad?'

'Dean?'

'God dad you gotta help us, he – he ... Sammy ... please dad don't have ... find us please.' It took one moment too long for Dean to register that he wasn't alone, another moment and he felt the thud against the back of his head, and Ed had found him.

'You bad boy!' Ed screamed as he repeatedly hit Dean across the back of his head with the rubber mallet. 'Wicked ... bad ... wilful ... evil child.' He enunciated each word with a blow until Dean lay unconscious at his feet. He picked the phone up and threw it across the room his anger building when he looked at the limp form, 'you will have to be punished now Daniel,' he hissed coldly, 'you have been a very bad boy.'

S—D

Sam twisted his fingers in the blanket beneath his shaking form, the pain ricocheted through his body, from the tips of his toes to the top of his scalp, every move no matter how minor did nothing but exacerbate the agony from his shattered knee and ankle joints. Dean still hadn't returned and Sam didn't know how much longer he could hold out without him.

The door slammed open just then making Sam jump and start to shake uncontrollably, a sob caught in his throat when he saw the bloodied form of his brother. 'Dean?' he whispered eyes wide open and breathing hitching.

'Daniel was a bad boy,' Ed panted as he dropped Dean onto the empty bed, 'he used the phone without my permission and went into a room he was not allowed in.'

'You leave my brother alone,' Sam cried out but Ed ignored him as he continued to rant.

'I let you sit up and to move around in your room freely and this is how you repay me,' he yelled at Dean, 'sneaking around the house, going where little boys shouldn't go.'

'Stop it,' Sam screamed pushing himself towards the edge of the bed, 'leave Dean alone.'

His anger still rising Ed turned to face his baby, 'and you, you're just as naughty as your brother.' Ed grabbed hold of Sam's wrist and wrenched it viciously. Sam screamed and tried to pull his wrist out of the vice-like grip of his tormentor.

'No please no more ... stop please stop!' Sam begged unable to bear the agony any longer he gave in and let himself slide into oblivion, a pain-free existence.

S—D

_Dean felt himself being lifted upright and then each of his wrists trapped in metal manacles bearing his entire weight his knees buckled under the strain. 'Please don't do this.' He begged but deep down he knew that it was falling on deaf ears._

_He could hear Ed chuckling behind him and his fear skyrocketed, try as he might he couldn't see what Ed was up to behind him, that terrified him more than anything else. He flinched uncontrollably when Ed cut his pyjama top and exposed his bare back._

_'This is for your own good Daniel, you broke the rules and now you have to be punished.'_

_'What fucking rules?'_

_'That is another rule you just broke,' Ed snarled his breath tickling Dean's ear. 'I swear that this will hurt you more than me.'_

_Dean clenched his jaw to stop himself from crying out and giving Old Stinky any satisfaction when the switch bit into the tender flesh, but ten strikes later Dean was crying out but he refused to give in and beg for him to stop._

Dean screamed and thrashed about in his bed, blood smeared across the sheets with his frantic movements.

'Dean ... Dean please you're scaring me.' Sam cried out as he strained to reach out to his big brother, he pulled his brace covered leg off the bed, using his good arm he half-crawled, half-dragged himself across the small floor space to Dean's bed. Breathing heavily he pulled himself up using the head of the bed but was unable to make it all the way to sit on the bed instead he had to content himself with sitting next to it. 'Dean, Dean please wake up.'

'Gah ... Sammy?' Dean tried to pry his eyes open, 'wha ... what happened? You okay?'

'Slow down Dean, he – he beat you Dean, he whipped your back.' Sam sobbed, 'he said you ... he hurt you Daniel.'

'Sam, hey Sammy look at me,' Dean couldn't help but wince with the pain as he lifted his hand to catch Sam's chin in but he swallowed through it, 'you are Sam and I'm Dean.'

'Yeah I know Dean.' Sam frowned and nursed his aching wrist close to his chest, 'he hurt you.'

'I'm gonna be okay Sammy, I managed to call dad ... he's gonna find us Sam, we're gonna get outta here.' Dean closed his eyes for a second as he rode out another wave of pain, 'what did he do to you Sammy?'

'Nothing Dan-Dean.' Sam stammered his strength of will finally giving out and he slumped against the side of Dean's bed barely conscious.

'What did he do Sam?'

'Twisted my wrist a bit.' Sam mumbled, 'I wanna go home Dean.'

'Yeah so do I kiddo, but we're just gotta stay strong for a little longer until dad finds us.' Dean whispered trying to stifle a gasp of pain as he moved onto his stomach, 'fuck it hurts.'

'I'm so sorry Dean ... so sorry.' Sam wept curling onto his side he let out a wet sob and sank into the abyss once again. His long thin frame appeared to shrink, and curl into himself his braced leg sprawled awkwardly away from him, his injured wrist tucked in by his chest. Dean buried his face in the pillow and tried to block out everything succeeding until he heard the soft sobs coming from his little brother. This was not going to happen; he was not going to let Ed win.

Pushing himself up Dean forced himself to sit on the edge of the bed, once his regained his equilibrium he slipped down onto the floor and wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders. Nestling Sam's head on his extended legs Dean kept his back from the mattress side but rested his head against it.

'S-Sorry De...' Sam hiccupped as he burrowed deeper against his brother, clutching at him with his good hand, he tried to be mindful of Dean's back but it was all so overwhelming. They sat there until both had cried out their energy; lethargically Sam lifted his head and took a shuddering breath, 'gotta look at your back man.' He sniffed, 'you're still bleeding.'

'Huh? Oh yeah thanks Sammy,' Dean grinned though it looked more like a grimace, 'so okay Princess how do you propose to do that? You can hardly move ... fuck Sam he's got you just the same as you were when you were a little guy and Claude ...'

'Claude? He was the clown wasn't he?' Sam swallowed convulsively, 'it's weird ya know I wasn't that old with Claude but I remember him more than Ed.'

'I guess it's coz Ed preferred older kids where Claude was the one who loved the babies.' Dean said, 'Claude kept your leg and wrist hurting ya, if they started to get better then he hurt you again.' Dean's voice took on an edge that Sam recognised immediately, the "I'll kill you again and again if I could" tone. 'Ya know Sammy, it's weird but if I didn't know better ...'

'You'd think it was Claude and not Ed?' Sam finished for his brother while he tried to staunch the last of the weeping welts, 'shit Dean he sliced your back what did he use?'

'A ... a ... ahh fucking shit that hurt ... a cane switch I think.' Dean shuddered as Sam pressed on one particularly deep welt, 'damn it.'

'That is enough cursing Daniel or do you want another punishment?' Ed snarled startling the brothers. 'Get off the floor I expect more out of my sons than to crawl about on the floor.'

Ed grabbed Dean by the arm and twisted it as he lifted him before tossing the semi-conscious young man on the soiled sheets then he turned to Sam lying huddled on the floor, 'come with me Sean I have some people I want you to meet this evening and I have to get you cleaned up.'

'Leave Sammy alone you fucking bastard!' Dean roared launching himself at their captor and sending them flying into the hallway. Using the momentum and surprise against Ed, Dean managed to land a couple of hard punches, dirty and sloppy but they hit home stunning the man.

'Sammy?' Dean gasped, 'come on dude we have to get outta here.' Dean turned back to Sam when he felt a hand grip his ankle, and just managed to roll with the jerking motion landing a heel kick onto Ed's stomach winding him.

'Dean!' Sam cried out the warning but was too late when another man appeared behind his brother, horrified he watched Dean collapse unconsciously to the floor blood trickling from a cut just behind his right ear.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Innocence Implied**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything to do with Supernatural, sigh just play with the boys and then send em home again...More or less in the same condition as when I er...

**Summary:** Dean is 21 and Sam is 17.

This is the continuation of my _Innocence Trilogy_ so if you haven't read them it might pay to go and read them first and then come back here. I promise the story will be here waiting for you when you get back.

S—D

**Chapter Four:** **When Worlds Collide**

**Then:**

_'Leave Sammy alone you fucking bastard!' Dean roared launching himself at their captor and sending them flying into the hallway. Using the momentum and surprise against Ed, Dean managed to land a couple of hard punches, dirty and sloppy but they hit home stunning the man._

_'Sammy?' Dean gasped, 'come on dude we have to get outta here.' Dean turned back to Sam when he felt a hand grip his ankle, and just managed to roll with the jerking motion landing a heel kick onto Ed's stomach winding him. _

_'Dean!' Sam cried out the warning but was too late when another man appeared behind his brother, horrified he watched Dean collapse unconsciously to the floor blood trickling from a cut just behind his right ear._

**Now:**

Sam crab crawled backwards into the bedroom, unable to pull his gaze from the horrific sight in front of him. Standing next to their tormentor was one that still haunted his nightmares. That garish clown mask never forgotten that stench and that laugh Sam sobbed incoherently as he was suddenly thrown into the past, 'you're dead,' he kept repeating as he tried to hide between the drawer chests, large diamond shaped tears cascaded down his pale cheeks. 'You can't be here.'

The terrified reaction by the younger brother delighted the two monsters standing in the doorway; maniacal laughter filled the air and rivalled Sam's plaintive cries.

Ed stood with his fist curled loosely in Dean's collar; every so often he shook the semi-conscious youth trying to rouse him into another round. Until he looked at his watch, 'we have to get organised they'll be here soon.'

'No more fun?' The clown-masked man sounded as though he was pouting under the nightmare-inducing plastic mask.

'Plenty of time for that later on,' Ed glanced down at Dean, 'change of plans I think we'll introduce the boys to their new "uncles" together instead of one at a time.'

'You want to take Daniel? I think it's time I get reacquainted with Sean.' The clown laughed even harder out of the corner of his eye he glimpsed Sam's reaction to his words; the boy had certainly grown since he had last seen him. but damn, he was prettier and sexier than he ever was as a chubby toddler and showing signs of how tall he was going to be sent shudders throughout his lower body with a mere thought.

S—D

Singer Salvage Yard

Sioux Falls, South Dakota

John took a withering breath and then rushed to the downstairs toilet, Forrest and Bobby exchanged glances, the sounds of John vomiting echoing in their ears, slowly Forrest bent down and picked up John's phone.

'What was that about?' Forrest stared at the suddenly offending device, 'call didn't last long enough to track it.'

'Forrest, I was just thinking if this bastard is doing everything by the book according to Claude then wouldn't he hide out around the same area? Or even the …'

'…same house?' Forrest finished for Bobby.

'Gah,' John staggered into the living room swiping the back of his hand across his mouth the acidic taste still attacking his senses. 'Dean … he …'

'Sit down ya idjit and drink this.' Bobby pushed a glass of brandy into John's hand and then guided him to the large overstuffed chair by the fire, he could see the tell-tale signs of shock settling over the big man.

John sipped the fiery liquid and fought to control his own black thoughts, 'it was … it was Dean he managed to get to a phone,' he took another sip and slowly raised his eyes to look at the two men in front of him, 'he – he got caught.'

'Dammit, those kids can't catch a break can they?' Forrest dropped onto the couch and scrubbed his face with the heels of his palms, 'we were just thinking …'

'…and?'

'If Ed is following in Claude's footsteps then it stands to reason that he has holed up close to where Claude was originally.'

'Do you … do you really think that?' John sniffed, he looked up at the other two men and suddenly he no longer looked like a hunter hell-bent on revenge and surrounded by death. Now, now he looked more like a terrified young father whose children were missing. His eyes bloodshot with dried tear-tracks on his cheeks, face pale and clammy with a soft sheen of sweat, his large dark green irises blown into black rings, 'do you really think that?' he rasped before dropping his gaze and swallowed the remaining brandy, 'this is my sons' lives we're talking about.'

S—D

Claude easily picked Sam up and slung him unceremoniously over his shoulder, giving him a sharp swat across his behind as he did so. 'That's for crying like a little baby.' He hissed, 'big boys don't cry.'

Almost catatonic Sam barely acknowledged the words spoken to him or felt the sharp slap he was numb; the only tangible thought he had was that Dean was in trouble and he couldn't help him. He felt movement and was dimly aware of being carried, of how the floor seemed to be above him and the ceiling below, more than disconcerting he felt his stomach clench and rebel. Before he realised what was happening Sam started to cough and choke vomit becoming lodged in his throat. Gasping for breath he desperately tried to purge himself of the bile.

Claude opened the bathroom door just as Sam started to choke and retch disgusted he dropped the boy onto the floor, snarling in temper he pulled his mask off and threw it into the corner, this was not supposed to be happening. 'Dammit you little shit, don't you dare cop out on me now.' He twisted his fingers in Sam's long hair and roughly yanked his head back and then he forced his own fingers down the kid's throat making him gag.

Immediately he pulled his fingers out which were quickly followed by a stream of foul liquid and tiny pieces of undigested food. He stood up and towered over the youth watching him as he jerked and violently vomited on the bathroom floor.

S—D

Dean shook his head and immediately regretted it, the pain spiked from his temples to the back of his scalp. Slitting his eyes open he tried to focus on his surroundings as the last few hours came back in violent technicolour. As his awareness grew Dean managed to open his eyes a little more, squinting heavily he tried to recognise where he was, the realisation hitting him like a jaw-breaking king hit. 'No!' he seethed struggling against his restraints, 'you fucking bastard.'

'I will not put up with that kind of language Daniel.' Ed snapped as he stepped into Dean's line of sight, 'behave or you will be punished again.'

'What the fuck is going on?' Dean yelled his gut churning out of control when he realised that Sam was not with him. 'Where's Sam? Where's my brother?'

'Your brother Sean will be along soon enough he has to have a bath and be cleaned up, we're having guests this evening.'

'Let me lose you fucking pervert and I'll show ya guests something special.' Dean snarled his upper lip curling to emphasise his threat. Ed took an involuntary step backwards when he saw the pure maliciousness radiating from Dean's glare and hardened eyes.

'This is how it is going to work _Son _I am going to give you a shower and clean you up … you are then going to be charming and pleasing for myself and your new Uncles. If you do not then, then your darling little brother will end up the main course in a very, very _special_ dinner.'

'Fuck you to hell.'

'Not now my darling boy, but behave yourself and we'll see.' Ed smirked before turning the cold water tap on, the spray hitting Dean like icy bullets before the water heated up and then it rained scalding shards though he kept his gaze locked on his abuser and remained stoic as the water sluiced over him.

Ed swallowed deeply and readjusted himself before he forced himself closer to the shower, he picked up the shower gel and scrubber, grinning he watched the change in Dean's expression as he lost the belligerent look and took on a look of mixed terror and horror. 'Oh my beautiful boy, it is a shame that we don't have a lot of time.'

S—D

Bobby hurried to his front door, determined to let rip with a tirade of abuse at the unwanted and unexpected visitor bashing the shit of his door. 'What the fuck… Josh?'

'Good to see you too Singer,' Josh smirked slightly, 'we got trouble.'

'No kidding … come on in and join the party.'

'Funny you should mention party,' Josh said mysteriously stopping when he saw an anguished looking John Winchester and Forrest Wilson police detective. 'Oh God it's true then…'

'Josh what the hell are you on about?' Bobby glared at his friend.

'Where's Dean and Sam?' Josh interrupted Bobby, 'are they here?'

'Josh man you're not making any sense.' Forrest stepped forward slightly, 'what do you know?'

'After what happened with Dean and that Ed character, I kept my ear to the ground so to speak always thought that there were more in it than what we knew.'

'Okay think you had better start from the beginning…' Forrest indicated for Josh to sit down, joining John at the kitchen table. Bobby busied himself with fixing whiskey-laced coffee passing them around before taking the last seat. Josh took a long sip of his drink, sat back and looked around at the men seated at the table.

'I kept an ear out for the rest of the paedophiles in that ring,' he started with a quick glance at Forrest.

'Hang on, ya'll know what's going on?' Bobby asked staring at Forrest.

The police officer nodded grimly, 'I knew that Josh was keeping an ear out for information. No one knows him, he's not on the force so if we do have a bent cop out there …' Forrest let his voice trail off.

'Do you mean to tell me that you've been doing this since the boys?' John rasped his voice raw and rough from exhaustion and high emotion.

'Sorry Johnny, but I didn't want to … I tried to keep the boys safe I promise John, all I wanted was to get the rest of the bastards.'

'Look argue about this later, but for now I want to hear about what Josh has learned.' Bobby jumped in silencing the brewing squabble.

Josh opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again he had to choose his words carefully, especially with the boys missing, 'there's talk of a welcome home party for Ed.'

'What do you mean? How the fuck did you find out?' John barked out the questions, 'what are you Josh?'

'Someone trying to help so shut up and listen we don't have a lot of time.' Josh snarled, 'like I said I heard from my contacts about a welcome home party, but it didn't come from … the two worlds have collided on this one.'

'Now you're just talking shit…' John had had enough pushing up on his chair he was ready to launch himself at Josh when the man's next words stunned him and had him crashing back down.

'I first got wind of possessions and a certain dead paedophile back upside, when I got hold of my contacts who were keeping an ear out for the ring … fuck basically from what I have heard and confirmed. Claude Atkins is back for all intents and purposes, suddenly Ed gets paroled and news of a party for the ring members. Now the boys missing …'

'Claude back?' John swallowed convulsively trying to keep the rising bile down, 'how? The man was dead he had a chunk of his neck blown out.'

'Connections in hell? Damned if I know but all I do know is that he is back, new meatsuit but it is him B.O. and all, he hides behind a clown's mask.' Josh met John's wild gaze and held it, 'Ed as far as I know is still human but taking all of his cues from Claude. There is one other that no one has really accounted for.'

'Who?' John and Bobby asked in unison.

'Ed had a so-called son around the same time Claude had taken Sam and Dean.' Forrest added as the pieces started to fall into place for him. 'He would have been aged between ten and twelve at the time.'

'So he would be in his mid-twenties now?' Bobby asked, 'do ya think that he's been the one doin all of the legwork for Ed?'

'He disappeared off the radar when Ed went to jail it was assumed that he was passed onto another member of the inner circle.'

'How old was he when he was taken?'

'No one knows for sure John, probably around the age Dean was Ed seemed to prefer them slightly older.'

'So this party is tonight,' Josh said as he drained his coffee, 'and I got an invite.'

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Innocence Implied**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything to do with Supernatural, sigh just play with the boys and then send em home again...More or less in the same condition as when I er...

**Summary:** Dean is 21 and Sam is 17.

This is the continuation of my _Innocence Trilogy_ so if you haven't read them it might pay to go and read them first and then come back here. I promise the story will be here waiting for you when you get back.

S—D

**Chapter Five: Party of Five**

**Then:**

_'Who?' John and Bobby asked in unison._

_'Ed had a so-called son around the same time Claude had taken Sam and Dean.' Forrest added as the pieces started to fall into place for him. 'He would have been aged between ten and twelve at the time.'_

_'So he would be in his mid-twenties now?' Bobby asked, 'do ya think that he's been the one doin all of the legwork for Ed?'_

_'He disappeared off the radar when Ed went to jail it was assumed that he was passed onto another member of the inner circle.'_

_'How old was he when he was taken?'_

_'No one knows for sure John, probably around the age Dean was Ed seemed to prefer them slightly older.'_

_'So this party is tonight,' Josh said as he drained his coffee, 'and I got an invite.'_

**Now:**

Singer Salvage Yard

Sioux Falls, South Dakota

'Well what the fuck are we doing sitting here then on our thumbs?' John demanded, 'where is it being held?'

'I have to wait for the text, it'll give me directions but John, we have to be smart about this or we'll lose our chance to get the boys.' Josh said not liking the darkness shining in the distraught father's eyes.

'Josh is right John if we go in all guns blazing we could lose them for good,' Forrest said, 'we make a plan and we stick to it.'

'Do you have any idea on what they are going to do to Dean and Sam?' John asked his voice low and evenly balanced, he was beyond anger; now it was controlled white rage.

S—D

Claude took the brace off Sam's leg and smiled coldly as the boy whimpered and flinched from his touch he could literally taste the fear emanating from him. 'Shh Sean it's alright, everything is alright Daddy's going to make it all better.' He cooed as he picked Sam up and dropped him into the filled bath tub chuckling as he watched Sam struggle to sit upright. 'What's the matta boy? Lose your grip?'

'F-fuck you,' Sam ground out as he desperately tried to pull himself out of the scalding hot water.

'Such language for a little boy,' Claude scolded as he knelt down next to the tub and fisted Sam's long hair pulling back viciously, 'I should wash your mouth out with soap.' With a cold sneer on his face, Claude picked up the bar of soap and forced it into Sam's mouth.

Choking and unable to breath Sam fought weakly against the iron-like grip holding his hair with one hand while he scratched and clawed at the hand forcing the soap into his mouth.

A bluish tinge formed around Sam's mouth as his eyes started to roll backwards until only the whites were visible, as he slumped bonelessly back into the water Claude finally pulled out the soap and tossed it aside, and then he pulled Sam into a seated position and slapped his back, just between the shoulder blades, sharply forcing air into Sam's compromised lungs.

Spitting up the flakes of soap and bubbles Sam choked and coughed back to consciousness with a weak last act of defiance he lifted his head and spat a globule of phlegm, soap and blood a grimaced smile played on his colourless lips as he watched it land on Claude's chin then slide down his throat leaving a pinkish slimy trail behind it.

'You little bastard,' Claude roared as he forced Sam's head under the water holding him there while he watched the boy struggle under his grip. He waited until the last moment and then allowed him up, taking delight in the way Sam struggled to take a breath. 'You will learn Sean, one way or the other you will learn.'

'My … n-n-name … is … S-Sam.'

S—D

Dean felt nothing as Ed molested him under the guise of showering him. His eyes were open but glassy and unfocused; his body remained upright but showed no outward sign of life except for the shallow movement of his chest. Dean was no longer there, he hovered in the mists, finding that special place he had so long ago, and he smiled and floated towards it. Nothing could touch him there; there was no pain and no humiliation.

Although he knew deep down that he couldn't stay there for long, not like he used to. He had to find Sam, he had to protect his little brother, it was his job, but more than that Sam was his life.

Ed tossed the scrubber on the floor of the shower and turned it off, stepping back he admired his handiwork, the boy's skin was almost glowing with cleanliness red raw in places in others bruises were already forming. As he stared at Dean he realised something was not right, with an angry hiss he slapped the younger man's face sharply but when that didn't elicit a response he roared in frustration, cutting Dean down he pulled him out of the shower cubicle and tossed him onto the tiled floor. Straddling Dean's torso he leant down until his nose almost touched Dean's and stared deep into the vacant green eyes. 'Don't you dare runaway from me,' he snarled, gripping either side of Dean's head he lifted him slightly and then bashed him against the floor, jarring him back into reality.

'Do that again and I will kill your brother in front of you.' He said calmly as he watched Dean come back and his awareness levels rise.

S—D

Claude took his time in drying Sam, rubbing the coarse towel over the fragile flesh with harsh movements. As he moved along the long slender limbs and torso Claude felt the old stirrings come back and smiled his anger with Sam gone as fast as it came. Although the boy still had to be punished, he mused as he moved to towel dry Sam's hair.

A cold smile played on the lips of his meatsuit as Claude decided on the best punishment for such an errant little boy. Dragging Sam across the tiles he effortlessly picked him up and dropped him onto a chair. Within a few minutes he had Sam's arms and legs bound to the seat, and then tore a towel into pieces and used one long piece to wrap around Sam's throat securing it to the high back of the chair. Whistling softly he moved around to stand in front of his captive, a smile widening on the man's face when he finally got Sam's attention by waving a pair of sharp scissors in front of his eyes.

'You have to be published for being so naughty while I bathed you Sean so I got to thinking that little boys do not have long hair.'

'N-no, p-please d-d-d-don't,' Sam stammered as the realisation of what was going to happen dawned on him. 'I'll b-b-be g-g-g-good.'

'Too little too late Sean,' Claude grabbed a handful of long silky chocolate coloured strands of hair and started to cut, the sight of Sam's unbidden tears exciting him even further as he hacked away at the length, not stopping until he had cut it in a rough short back and sides. Taking a step back he admired his handiwork for a few minutes, 'next time I will shave it all off Sean, do not test me.' He said hissing into Sam's ear before turning to go and retrieve the brace and the small pile of clothing from near the door.

In shock Sam offered no resistance as Claude proceeded in dressing him in white, soft baggy white cotton pants with a drawstring and no fly, a white T-shirt covered by a white satin shirt leaving it unbuttoned. He replaced the brace over the pants and then covered Sam's feet in soft white slippers. Finally, he used a comb to flatten Sam's newly cut hair giving him the appearance more of a twelve year old than a seventeen year old.

'Beautiful, simply beautiful,' he cooed running a fingertip down the side of Sam's face, 'I could eat you, but unfortunately we are expecting guests.'

Sam stared at him dully, vaguely aware of what was happening, and turning his head slightly to the left he caught his reflection in the mirror over the basin. His green eyes glittering with tears as he took in his hacked at hair, and hollow cheeks as he swallowed deeply and set his own resolve, he would shed no more tears in front of the freak or anyone else.

S—D

Dean and Sam were both carried out to a waiting car parked at the rear of the house, both boys were gagged, blindfolded and had their hands cuffed behind their backs. They were pushed into the backseat and then Claude and Ed fastened collars around their necks, followed by thin chains that were fastened to hoops on each side of the car. They were effectively trapped in the vehicle without any means of escape.

Frantic to know that his brother was next to him Dean moved his right leg slightly until it bumped Sam's left one. They pressed their knees together and both visibly relaxed slightly, knowing at least they were together and not separated, not yet anyway.

S—D

Singer Salvage Yard

Sioux Falls, South Dakota

Josh jumped nervously when his cell phone chimed indicating a new message, licking his lips he glanced at the others before reading the text.

_Party Address is Warehouse 8, 3233 Colver Lane Sioux Falls. _

_Starts promptly 9.30pm. _

_All guests to wear provided masks or will not be allowed entry._

He cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his greying hair, 'time to get ready.'

'Colver lane, that's not far from here,' Bobby said as he pulled out a battered looking street directory, 'industrial area … fuck they're only a few blocks away.'

'So how do you want to do this?' Forrest asked looking at the three hunters, 'I can't just roll into the local sheriff's office and demand assistance.'

'Yeah that and if we turn up with the law the boys will be dead before we can reach em.' Bobby said as he watched Josh get up and head to the door, 'where do ya think yer going ya idjit?'

'Out to the truck, gotta get my stuff.' Josh said and hurried out dreading the reaction he was going to get when the others saw what he had to wear and what his mask was.

When he returned to the others he gave them a sheepish grin and raced upstairs to the shower, he had to get his head together, he had to do the best acting performance of his life if he was going to pull this off. The thought of the evening ahead made him sick to his stomach but he had to make sure he was in complete control.

After showering he dressed slowly, allowing himself to come part of his new persona. After doing up his shoe laces Josh pulled himself up to his full height of six feet exactly, his tuxedo jacket fitted perfectly across his broad shoulders, the emerald green cummerbund snug around his trim waist matched his bowtie perfectly. At the ripe old age of fifty-five he was in shape, he had silver streaks in his black hair and a few wrinkles around his sparkling brown eyes but could still turn a lady's head when he cleaned himself up. Although, he preferred dressing in jeans and flannels with steel-toed boots, 'ya still got it Joshua,' he grinned as he checked out his reflection, 'still got it for sure.' His grin faded as he reached down to pick up the mask, shaped to look like a hawk's beak and eyes, it was trimmed with green feathers and gold sequins, the mask was designed to cover the upper half of his face. His cover was The Hawkman, an African American businessman from Boise, who has a fetish for young men generally aged between sixteen and twenty-one. He steeled his emotions, pulled out his wallet and stared at the photo of his own sons Brody and Rick, nineteen year old twins. He hadn't seen them for nearly a year but he managed to keep an eye on them anyway. His wife died when the boys were babies, unable to care for them at the time his parents raised them. As he became a hunter, he had less contact with the boys mainly to keep them safe, no one knows of their existence and that was the important thing. Keep them secret, keep them safe.

S—D

Dizzy and disorientated Sam couldn't stop the whimper from slipping out when someone yanked him out of the car and pressed him against a wall. Straining he could hear scuffling and felt the rush of air as Dean was pushed roughly against the wall next to him.

Their blindfolds were removed suddenly making both of the boys blink rapidly as they tried to get used to the sudden shift in light, slowly they were able to focus on each other Dean's eyes widening in horror when he saw the hacked haircut on his brother.

'Alright this is how it's going to go, you are not to speak unless either myself or Claude gives you permission,' Ed said making both of the boys look at him, 'David you will be with me and Sean will be with Claude, tonight is a chance for us to introduce you to your new uncles. You are not to initiate any contact with any of your uncles unless you have express permission from either of us. You will eat when we feed you, you will drink when we give it to you. You are to remain at our sides at all times. Any infractions to these rules will result in swift and painful punishment. Nod if you understand.'

Knowing for now that they had to play their parts both of the brothers did a curt nod and then in unison they heaved sighs of relief when the gags were removed, although the collars and cuffs remained, 'David you may help your brother walk inside but I do not want to hear a word from either one of you.' Ed said as he picked up the end of Dean's chain, 'let's get this show on the road.'

S—D

Pale faced, Dean sat on the floor with his back against the wall still dressed in the white pants and shirt he was forced to wear for the evening. Sam was curled against his side with his head resting on Dean's lap, his braced leg tucked up as close as he could to his chest; he had the cloth of Dean's pants fisted tightly with his right hand.

'I am so sorry Sammy, I'm so sorry.' Dean kept repeating as he absently combed his fingers through Sam's tangled hair. Tears shone in his eyes darkening their normally green hue to almost black, he refused to shed a tear for what happened to himself or for Sam instead he preferred to plot his revenge, a slow and painfully humiliating revenge.

'De?' Sam tightened his grip on Dean's pants leg and swallowed convulsively until his brother acknowledged his uttered name.

'Sammy?' Dean blinked and pulled himself out of his black thoughts, 'hey Sammy you with me again?'

'De did you … the – the man w-with the – the g-g-green m-mask?'

'Yeah I saw him … why?'

'He – he l-looked …'

'He looked familiar?' Dean finished for Sam as he wrapped his arm around his little brother and pulled him closer, 'yeah he did, didn't he?'

'L-l-looked l-l-like J-Josh.' Sam muttered through his yawn, 'm't-tired De.'

'Wanna hop up on the bed?'

'N-no, no c-c-c-can't s-sleep,' Sam cried out as he pushed his face against Dean's knee, 'I'll s-s-see th-them a-a-again.'

'Ah Sammy,' Dean pulled at Sam until his brother's face was flush against his chest as his tears fell. Sam felt Dean move him closer and let go of his brother's pants leg instead he fisted his hand in the back hem of Dean's shirt. Hot tears fell down Sam's whiter than white face soaking into Dean's shirt but neither brother cared as both were lost in their own horrors and memories of the last few hours.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Innocence Implied**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything to do with Supernatural, sigh just play with the boys and then send em home again...More or less in the same condition as when I er...

**Summary:** Dean is 21 and Sam is 17.

This is the continuation of my _Innocence Trilogy_ so if you haven't read them it might pay to go and read them first and then come back here. I promise the story will be here waiting for you when you get back.

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE CONTINUING…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Please note once again, I do not condone any of kind child abuse, paedophilia, or any kind of sexual abuse perpetrated on children, teenagers or adults. I find it all abhorrent, this story does touch on such issues however and I will endeavour to treat the issues with sensitivity. If this subject matter does offend or upset you too much then please go and find another one of my other stories to read.

S—D

**Chapter Six:** **Am I Really Me? Are You Really You?**

**Then:**

_'He looked familiar?' Dean finished for Sam as he wrapped his arm around his little brother and pulled him closer, 'yeah he did, didn't he?'_

_'L-l-looked l-l-like J-Josh.' Sam muttered through his yawn, 'm't-tired De.'_

_'Wanna hop up on the bed?'_

_'N-no, no c-c-c-can't s-sleep,' Sam cried out as he pushed his face against Dean's knee, 'I'll s-s-see th-them a-a-again.' _

_'Ah Sammy,' Dean pulled at Sam until his brother's face was flush against his chest as his tears fell. Sam felt Dean move him closer and let go of his brother's pants leg instead he fisted his hand in the back hem of Dean's shirt. Hot tears fell down Sam's whiter than white face soaking into Dean's shirt but neither brother cared as both were lost in their own horrors and memories of the last few hours._

**Now:**

Josh staggered out of the building and promptly threw up, he had been holding it in as long as humanly possible but he had to get out and get some fresh air and he had to purge the foulness settled in his stomach.

'Dammit, fucking hell dammit.' He swore while kicking dirt over his puddle of vomit and bile, he swiped the back of his hand over his mouth before pulling out his hip flask and took a deep slug from it. He knew he had to get back in there but enough was enough, he straightened his shoulders took another drink from his flask and marched inside ready to make his excuses and get out of there before the boys recognised him.

_The boys … how am I going to tell John without getting killed?_ The thought ran through his mind as he strode down the long passage into the main area. Formally a large factory space the two perverts had it transformed it into a large dining area, with dark red velvet curtains as a backdrop, the long table was heavy dark oak with matching chairs fitted with dark red velvet cushions. Two rows of standing candelabras on either side of the table gave most of the lighting as well as six smaller ones spread along the table. All of the staff were young men no older than Dean and a few probably younger than Sam, they moved with silent precision as they served the meals and drinks. Twelve men were seated at the table, all dressed in tuxedos and masks to designate their personas for the night. Several of them had young boys with them; all dressed the same as Sam and Dean, in white cotton pants, shirts and vests with white slippers on their feet. Collars fastened around their throats and chains fastened to small hoops on the armrests of the chairs. Josh sat at the end of the table with the other men who were on their own, and had a perfect view of the "sons" on offer for the evening.

His heart broke when he finally caught a glimpse of Sam and Dean and for the first time that night was grateful for that mask covering his face and hiding his emotions. It took all of his inner resolve and control not to jump up and to start shooting his way to the boys; he had to be smart and had to time everything just right. He was grossly outnumbered by the guests and the partly concealed guards who he was sure were well armed. He forced himself to stare at the boys as though he was appraising stock. Dean looked shell-shocked, his face gaunt and eyes with dark smudges stood out on his pale face. His lips swollen and cut but all Josh could see was the defeated, almost submissive posture of the eldest brother. Sam, Sam made his heart break even more, the poor kid looked wrecked in more ways than just physically, they had hacked his hair short, battered and bruised and had a nasty looking brace fixed on his leg. He also had an air of submissiveness and brokenness about him but it was the lost-little-boy-look on his face that was Josh's undoing.

The boys were forced to kneel by the chairs of their captors, the pain it caused Sam was evident on his face, with his braced leg twisted beneath him, his so-called father seemingly oblivious to his distress.

As he forced himself to play his part Josh made conversation with the men either side of him hoping to garner information about the ring from them. He turned to the older man on his left and nodded happily at him, 'nice night huh?'

'Yes they do a great party don't they?' The man smiled back at Josh.

'I'm Hawkman,' Josh offered his hand to the man noticing the clammy and damp palm when they shook hands.

'I'm Rooster,' the man replied, 'is this your first party?'

'Yeah I was out of town when they held their last one,' Josh said, 'they've got good looking sons haven't they.'

'Yeah they lucked out with those two that's for sure apparently they were able to adopt them at a young age. They're both so well behaved.'

'You haven't a son here?'

'No, my son ahh passed away earlier this year.'

'Ah I'm sorry about that, if you don't mind me asking … how?'

Rooster smirked and rubbed his chin, 'accident … he was eighteen and was killed by a hit and run driver.'

'Ah that kind of accident huh?'

'Yeah m'looking for another son to adopt now, been looking for one around five or six years old.' Rooster adjusted himself and then took a drink of his wine before continuing to describe what kind of son he would like to "adopt".

S—D

After the meal, the members of the party mingled in another section once again decorated with the dark red velvet curtains, large couches and chairs all in the same material as the curtains with black satin cushions scattered over them, a black shag pile rug covered the floor and a fire roared in purposely built fireplace. The silent waiting staff handed around copious amounts of brandy in crystal glasses along with cigars and small pieces of chocolate.

The "sons" of the men all stood in a line along one wall save for Sam and Dean who were forced to remain at next to their "fathers". 'Hawkman have you met David and Sean?' Claude pulled Josh aside and waved at the boys standing between him and Ed, Josh heaved a silent sigh of relief when both Sam and Dean kept their eyes downcast and appeared to be unaware of their surroundings.

'They are fine boys they have grown up very … nice.' Josh smiled politely, 'you've done an excellent job with them.'

'Yeah they are a source of pride for me and Ed.' Claude smirked proudly and then moved on to join Ed in showing their boys off.

S—D

Josh pulled his truck over to the side and hurried to meet the others who were waiting, well hidden behind another vacant factory. He ripped the mask off and threw up again before he pulled himself together and meet a very impatient and angry looking John Winchester.

'You're a fucking luck man Josh,' John snarled, 'these idiots thought that slipping me a micky just before you left was going to keep me away.'

'John … calm down I – I have news and we have to be quick before they leave and we miss them.'

'Where are they Josh? Where are my boys?' John raged his spittle hitting Josh's face.

'They were there, I don't think they recognised me, don't think that they actually looked up once the entire evening.'

'What do you mean Joshua?' Jim asked placing a light restraining hand on John's forearm, 'were they alright?'

'I never got to speak to them, Ed and Claude never left them alone for a second. One thing while I was there they didn't let anyone touch them, they just wanted to show them off.'

'I swear Joshua…'John once again moved as though he was going to physically attack the other man.

'Dammit shut up and listen to me John we don't have much time, I heard Claude say to a couple of them that they were welcome to go back to their home with them. Two of them with their own "sons" were invited,' Josh made air quote marks when he said sons, 'I'm not sure what they were planning for the boys but I don't think it was good.'

'How long do ya think afore they're leaving?' Bobby asked stepping forward, he had kept very quiet and thoughtful throughout the discussion, 'we gonna follow em and then what?'

'We go in and get my boys back.' John turned to stare at Bobby, 'kill em and salt and burn their perverted carcasses.'

'John … Claude is definitely wearing a meatsuit, someone brought him back.' Josh tried to get through to the man but he was fighting a losing battle.

'If you don't want to fight your new friends Josh then go home we don't need you here.' John sneered.

'I'm not leaving John and they are not my friends. Now will you listen to me, Sam looks bad really bad.'

'How bad are the boys Joshua?' Jim asked worry etched across his craggy face.

'They hacked off Sam's hair, the bastards cut his hair.' Josh's voice started to break as he described Sam's and then Dean's conditions. 'They both had numerous bruises and cuts, they had a brace on Sam's bad leg, I couldn't tell what other injuries on them coz they were dressed to cover them. Dean looked ill, his skin looks grey and he looks gaunt. They both looked … for the lack of a better word they looked broken.'

S—D

'De?' Sam whispered as he pressed his face against Dean's chest.

'Yeah Sammy … I'm here with ya.'

'Am I really me?' Sam asked his voice cracking with unshed tears, 'are you really you or are we really David and Sean?'

'Whatcha talking about Sam?' Dean tugged at his brother to get him to sit up a little so they can look at each other.

'I don't feel like me anymore.' Sam said as he tried to focus on Dean's face, 'don't feel me.'

'You're here with me Sammy, you're my pain in the ass little brother Sam Winchester and I am your awesome and handsome big brother Dean Winchester.' Dean tried to sound confident and strong for his brother but he failed miserably, his voice cracked and wavered and his eyes were dull and lifeless. 'We are real Sammy.'

'N-no, no De we don't … if we did then they wouldn't … what they are … m'not here no more don' wanna be here no more.' The little-boy-lost look on Sam's pale face broke the last of Dean's resolve and his tears fell as he hugged Sam tightly.

'They can't touch us anymore Sammy, you hear me I won't let em touch us anymore.' Dean vowed huskily, 'we're getting out Sammy one way or the other.'

'P-promise?'

'Promise Sammy if we can't escape together then we'll find a way to go out together.' Dean rested his chin on Sam's head. 'They're not gonna do anything to us again Sam.'

S—D

Ed stared out the living room window and chewed his thumbnail nervously, he had a bad feeling that they were being watched and it more than worried him. 'Claude I think we should move the boys.'

'What? Why no one knows where we are and we have all of our toys here.' Claude sighed and poured two large glasses of whiskey, 'you're just jittery.'

'No it's more than that, someone's watching us Claude I can feel it.' Ed downed his drink and then slammed his empty glass on the windowsill. 'I can't lose him again Claude, I won't lose him.'

'No one's losing anyone Ed, you have to calm down.'

'That bastard Winchester is out there I know it, one of the newbies at the party tipped em off I just know it.'

'You're getting paranoid Ed, calm down.' Claude blinked and stared at Ed with black eyes, a malicious smile fixed on his face, 'now I think we need something to get your mind off your worries. How about we introduce our boys to our playroom?'

'Sounds good.' Ed agreed as he stared out the window once again, unable to look at the freaky eyes of his friend, 'sounds like a plan.'

S—D

Sam's cries of terror filled the silence, interspersed with Dean's cussing and threats as Ed and Claude dragged the boys apart and forced them into another room, their special playroom.

The sound of smashing wood drowned out the sobbing and cries of pain, men shouted and guns were fired. The silence was gone, ripped to shreds with the onslaught of violence, room by room the invaders searched until they found their prey.

Ed cowered in a corner behind Claude who smiled and let his eyes go black as he used his demonic mojo to fight the hunters. He had Jim and Josh pinned against the wall with just a thought; the recognition hitting him as he stared at his captives. 'Hawkman … a.k.a. Joshua I thought that you were solid, that you were one of us.'

'Never you sick freak.' Josh spat out as he strained against the invisible force holding him frozen against the wall.

While Claude was occupied with Josh and Jim he failed to notice Bobby as he slipped into the room and moved stealthily towards Ed, John stood larger than life in the doorway, his gun aimed at the possessed man's back. 'Gotcha you fucking bastard.' He growled as he took aim and shot Claude.

The man's body slumped to the floor as a large cloud of oily black smoke escaped from his mouth and slithered out of the room. Ed took in the other men now surrounding him he knew that he was not going to last long if he stayed where he was. Just before Bobby could reach him Ed pulled Dean to his feet and brandished a large knife, holding it across Dean's throat. 'Stay where you are or David will die.' He snarled as he edged towards the doorway.

'There's nowhere for ya to go, let Dean go.' Bobby said as he kept his gun trained on Ed but was unable to get a clear shot, the coward made sure that Dean was between them.

'I'm gonna take my boy and leave and aint nothing you can do about it.' Ed sneered pushing at the near catatonic young man in his arms.

'Let my son go you bastard.' John stepped closer to the deranged man holding his eldest son as a human shield.

'He is mine Winchester, David is my son!' Ed pressed the knife even harder against Dean's throat eliciting a gasp of pain and a smearing of blood on the blade.

'Dean?' John stepped back slightly but kept his gun up and ready to fire.

'D-Dad?' Dean blinked and tried to focus on the man in front of him who sounded so familiar, but as he became more aware of his surroundings he also became aware of the knife at this throat and Ed's acrid breath hot on the back of his neck. 'What the…?'

'You and me are getting out of here David, so just tell them to get outta the way now.' Ed said pulling Dean closer to him.

'What? No … No where's Sam?' Dean struggled against the iron-like grip holding him prisoner.

'You do what I say boy or your brother is dead.' Ed threatened the disorientated younger man as he pushed him towards the door. 'Follow us and no one will have David alive.'

S—D

Ed pulled the struggling Dean out of the front door and then fought to keep his footing when Dean stumbled and started to topple down the front steps. Angrily he let go of his captive and kicked him sharply in his back. Crouching down he grabbed Dean's chin and forced him to look up, 'this is not over boy, you're mine and no one else's … just remember I'll be back for ya.' He forced a hard kiss on Dean's lips and then ran off disappearing in wooded area bordering the property.

'Dean?' John yelled as he burst out of the house and ran to his son who laid still in the dirt and mud. 'Oh god Dean!' He skidded to a stop and dropped to his knees terrified to check to see if Dean was still alive. 'Ah son.' He wept cradling his alive but unconscious son to his chest.

Josh and Jim followed John outside ready to search the grounds for Ed and Dean while Bobby stayed inside to find Sam.

S—D

'John is he alright?' Jim asked placing a hand on the hunter's shoulder.

'Huh? Yeah, yeah my son, my boy he's alive.' John wept with relief, 'Ed was gone before I got out here.'

'We'll go and search for him John, do you need help with him?'

'No, no I just want to get Dean to a hospital.' John answered running a hand over Dean's face.

'Get Dean to a hospital?' Jim blinked confused, he glanced over at Josh and then returned his attention back to John, 'John we have to find Sam and get him to hospital as well.'

'Huh? Look I'll meet ya at the hospital okay?' John moved to pick Dean up in his arms when his son started to stir and open his eyes. 'Dean?'

'Sammy? Dad where's Sam? Where's Sammy?'

'I'm sure Sam's fine Dean, I've gotta get you to a hospital son.' John said as he went to pick his son up again.

'No dad, where's Sam? What happened to my brother?' Dean struggled against his father's grip, 'Jim? Josh where's Sam? What happened?'

'Bobby's looking for him inside Dean.' Jim said as he helped the younger man to his feet, ignoring the death glare John sent his way. 'Do you know where he could be?'

'Help me inside.' Dean asked the cleric.

'No Dean we have to get you to hospital.' John insisted angrily. 'You could have internal injuries, god knows what that bastard did to you.'

'You lost the plot or what John?' Josh yelled as he dragged the bigger man to his feet, 'you have another son in there who needs his daddy.'

John blinked and pulled his fist back to his Josh when he shook his head and swayed slightly, 'we've got to get him to hospital, Ed had a knife to his throat dunno what he might have done…' John's head snapped back when Josh's hand connected with his cheek. 'What the…?'

'Snap out of it John.' Josh yelled ready to slap sense into the man again.

'Josh what the hell?'

'You got two sons John Winchester, two sons … Sam is in there and he needs his daddy just as much as Dean does.'

'Sam? Where's Sam?' John blinked and stared around him confused, 'where's Sammy?'

'Dammit John pull yerself together.' Josh hissed, 'Dean son, you need help there?'

'No don't touch me,' Dean jumped at the contact and stared at the three men in front of him. 'S-sorry Josh.'

'Nah don't sweat it kid.' Josh said unsure if Dean's reaction was because he knew that Josh was at the party or if it was something else.

S—D

Bobby opened a cupboard door and felt his crusty old heart start to shatter, thumping hard against his chest when he looked down at the terrified teenager hidden away.

'Sam?' Bobby crouched down and kept his hands open and held in front trying to look as unthreatening as possible. 'Sam it's me, it's Bobby.'

'No, no trick, it's a trick.' Sam shook his head and tried to press himself further into the closet.

'No trick kiddo, yer daddy and pastor Jim's here too with Josh he helped us find ya.'

'D-Dean where's Dean? Whatcha do with Dean?' Sam cried out, 'Dean? Where are ya Dean?'

'I can take ya to him Sam, want me to take ya to Dean?' Bobby asked tenderly reaching out a hand to the distraught teenager. Blinking furiously Sam looked at the proffered hand and up at the familiar face before nodding slightly.

Heaving a sigh of relief Bobby helped Sam out of the cupboard and then let him make the first move, 'B-Bobby?' Sam tried to focus on the face in front of him and that ever present cap, he was not Claude or Ed and he felt safe. Tentatively Sam held out his arm and let Bobby help him limp out into the main part of the room, limping heavily and moving lethargically Sam started to lean heavier on Bobby, relying on the older man to keep him upright. 'Hurts Bobby.' He whispered.

'Sammy?' Dean's called frantically as he let Jim help him back into the house.

His frantic call roused the youngest Winchester enough for him to call out to his brother, desperate to be with the only one he can be sure of. 'Dean!'

S—D

Refusing to be separated Dean and Sam held onto each other as they were shepherded out to the impala, John slid in behind the wheel while Bobby claimed shotgun. Jim and Josh decided to wait for the police to come and then would join them at the hospital.

The two boys huddled together in the backseat; they refused to look up or to speak to John and Bobby. They were confused, hurting and terrified of where they were being taken now. Ed told Dean that he would be coming for him; did that mean they were being taken to him now?

'Am I really me Dean?' Sam whispered as he twisted his fingers with Dean's, 'who we really?'

'You're my baby brother that's all I need to know.' Dean whispered back unaware of the two men listening from the front seat.

Bobby looked over at John and knew by the look on his face that their father had heard their whispers too, 'they're gonna be alright John it's just gonna take time.'

'I – I dunno this time Bobby, what if I lost my boys forever?' John glanced at his sons in the rear vision mirror and swallowed deeply to stop himself from crying. Sam rested his head against Dean's chest, his brother's arms wrapped around his frail shoulders tightly; it was as though they were drawing strength from each other.

S—D

'Dean!' Sam screamed as prying hands tried to remove him from his brother's embrace, 'no leave me alone, Dean.'

'Let him go Sammy!' Dean fought back, sending one of the orderlies flying backwards from a hard punch to his cheek, 'touch him and die.' He growled placing himself between Sam and their perceived danger. Although he was swaying and shaking so hard that he could fall over any second didn't seem to register with him, for Dean all he knew was that there was another threat to Sammy.

'We need to examine the two of you.' One of the male nurses said as he once again tried to separate them.

'Try and die.' Dean threatened again, he could feel Sam's hand snag the back of his shirt and hang on, the small movement grounding him. 'No one is taking my brother from me.'

'What the hell is going on here?' John's baritone voice broke through the arguments silencing everyone. The male nurses and orderlies all turned to see a large, scruffy looking man with a dangerous glint in his eyes standing in the doorway next to the doctor.

'They refuse to be separated, we can't do anything with them.' The orderly who was sporting a black eye and probable fractured nose said, 'the punk punched me.'

'The what?' the doctor stepped in ahead of the irate man next to him, 'go and get cleaned up Arnold, Ray you go and help him we'll be fine with just Christie and Tara helping us.'

'But doctor they're violent and unco-operative one of us should stay here.' The orderly called Ray protested.

'They are violent because these two boys have been abused and traumatised, if you had bothered to wait instead of rushing in like a bull at the gate you would know.'

'Yeah well I don't think it's safe for you to be in here with them and just female nurses.' Ray insisted, 'he broke Arnold's nose.'

'This is not up for debate Ray,' the doctor said able to assert his authority without raising his voice, causing John to stand back and watch with a bemused look on his face as a complete stranger defended his sons.

Disgruntled but silenced the men pushed past John and the doctor, leaving them alone with Dean and Sam and the two nurses, Christie and Tara.

'Dean, Sammy boys it's alright now.' John said as he crossed the room to stand in front of Dean, 'stand down son, it's okay.'

'D-Dad?' Dean blinked up at his father as the adrenaline rush faded into oblivion and his knees started to buckle. John moved with slow and deliberate movements and as unthreatening as possible to help Dean onto the gurney next to the one holding Sam. Once he had his son safely on it, John released the brakes and pushed the gurney against the other one. The guilt for forgetting Sam in the midst of his own shock settled like a dead weight on his shoulders and John was determined to never allow that to happen again. If his sons needed to be as close together as possible then he would make sure it would happen.

'Boys, this is Doctor Shawn Collins, will you let him look after you?'

'Sam's hurt, please doc can you help him?' Dean asked keeping his gaze downcast, unable to look into the eyes of the older man.

John watched horrified as his once powerful, confident and cocky eldest son, acted submissively, passively especially after his brief spurt of adrenaline. He was reverting back to the terrified and silent child he had become after the first time Ed had kidnapped him. It terrified John to think that this time; there may be no snapping out of it for Dean and Sam, Sammy his baby who may be permanently crippled from the damage done to his knee and ankle looked like a terrified child, curled in on himself as much as he could considering the narrowness of the gurney, his own length and that horrific brace still on his leg. He looked so fragile, so young and yet at the same time so much older than his tender years.

S—D

'Sam can I have a look at your leg?' Doctor Collins asked waiting for the boy to give his permission to touch him before he went about removing the contraption. The heat that radiated from both knee and ankle joints made him shudder before he actually touched the limb. 'Were you made to walk on this?'

'A little but I usually helped him.' Dean answered for his brother. The doctor nodded thoughtfully as he cut the leg of Sam's cotton pants instead of removing them completely. 'Christie ring orthopaedics and get Sherry down here ASAP, then ring imaging and tell them we need a portable x-ray for knee and ankle films.'

'What is it Doc?' John asked paling a little more when he saw the swollen, and bruised mess of his baby's leg.

'There's a lot of fluid in both joints we'll have to drain them before any real assessment can be done but I want Sherry to look at him first. She's the head of the orthopaedics here and an excellent surgeon, I can't recommend her highly enough.'

'Okay but what do you think Doc? Will Sam be?'

'We'll worry bout that when the time comes John, now Sam will you let me take a look at the rest of your injuries?'

Sam looked at Dean for reassurance before he nodded and submitted to the doctor's ministrations. By the time the doctor had finished cataloguing all of Sam's injuries, his patient had lost consciousness and was oblivious to the painful examination of his damaged leg when the surgeon came in. she manipulated the swollen joints, conducted the x-rays herself as well as the joint aspiration to remove as much of the fluid as she could.

'We will have to operate, do an arthroscope to see exactly the extent of the damage to both knee and ankle from there we can workout the best form of treatment and rehabilitation.'

'What do you think though will Sam recover full use of his leg?' John asked Sherry after her part of Sam's examination finished.

'I can't really say until I have a good look in the joints themselves Mister …?'

'Murphy, but call me John.'

'Alright John but unfortunately I won't be able to give you a solid answer either way until I can have a look in the joints.' Sherry said as she said her goodbyes and went to organise the surgery for Sam.

'Okay Dean it's your turn.' Doctor Collins said as he washed his hands and turned to examine the older brother, 'ah okay this might be a little easier now.' He said when he saw that Dean had also given into the pain and exhaustion and had slipped into unconsciousness. 'Tara help me roll him over and then we can clean his back.'

'Yes Doctor,' the young nurse said blanching when she saw the damage done to the delicate flesh of Dean's back.

'I hope they got them John.'

'Sorry?' John blinked tiredly and stared at the physician.

'I just said that I hope they got who did this to your sons,' Shawn said.

'One dead and the other … won't be long and they'll get him.' John ground out.

'Death's too good for them.' Shawn muttered as he started to clean out the dead skin, dried blood and puss from the welts crisscrossing his patients back. Some were fresh overlaying older and deeper ones.

S—D

John went into the waiting room and slumped in the closest chair before he acknowledged the presence of his friends.

'How's the boys?' Bobby asked for the three of them.

'They're both in surgery now,' John replied hoarsely, 'they're trying to repair the damage done to Dean's back, a plastic surgeon is working on him, and ah an orthopaedic surgeon is working on Sam's knee and ankle.'

'They're both fighters John, they'll come through this.' Josh said as he pushed a coffee into the distraught father's hands.

'They ahh tried to separate them, Dean laid one of the orderlies out broke his nose,' John smirked, 'they might be able to heal them physically but … but what if I have lost my boys anyway? They might not come back from this, this time. They both had signs of … molestation.'

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Innocence Implied**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything to do with Supernatural, sigh just play with the boys and then send em home again...More or less in the same condition as when I er...

**Summary:** Dean is 21 and Sam is 17.

This is the continuation of my _Innocence Trilogy_ so if you haven't read them it might pay to go and read them first and then come back here. I promise the story will be here waiting for you when you get back.

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's a little shorter than normal but it's setting up the next chapter ... you have been warned in advance in other words! hehehe

S—D

**Chapter Seven:** **Look at me Look at you.**

**Then:**

_John went into the waiting room and slumped in the closest chair before he acknowledged the presence of his friends._

_'How's the boys?' Bobby asked for the three of them._

_'They're both in surgery now,' John replied hoarsely, 'they're trying to repair the damage done to Dean's back, a plastic surgeon is working on him, and ah an orthopaedic surgeon is working on Sam's knee and ankle.'_

_'They're both fighters John, they'll come through this.' Josh said as he pushed a coffee into the distraught father's hands._

_'They ahh tried to separate them, Dean laid one of the orderlies out broke his nose,' John smirked, 'they might be able to heal them physically but … but what if I have lost my boys anyway? They might not come back from this, this time. They both had signs of … molestation.'_

**Then:**

John sat between the two beds containing his boys, with the seriousness of the injuries and of their situation with one of the kidnappers still lose, it was decided that the boys were placed in a private room in ICU. The particular wing had a security door and all visitors and staff had to be buzzed in. Only those with approved clearance by John and the police were allowed access to their room.

Bobby and Jim waited for the nurse to buzz them through they were carrying cups of steaming hot coffee and some freshly baked doughnuts, Josh had decided to stay away for the morning, he had some of his own investigating to do.

'What is it Robert, you are more skittish than a cat on a hot tin roof?' Jim asked as he watched his friend once again turn and stare down the passageway.

'Dunno, just got a feeling ya know.' Bobby said shoving his ever-present baseball cap back on his head and then tugged it forward again. 'Feel like someone's watching us.'

S—D

'S-Sammy?' Dean cried out as he was jerked out of his blissful unconsciousness. With wide unfocused eyes he stared around the room and at the man sitting between him and his brother. 'Wha' did ya do to mah brother?' Dean demanded as he struggled to get out of his bed.

'Dean, Dean stand down son, it's me your dad!' John said as he faced his distraught eldest, keeping his hands up and palms forward, 'it's your dad.'

'No, no m'not David.' Dean protested only seeing Ed in front of him, 'let me go please I hafta look afta Sammy.'

'Dean … please kiddo look at me,' John said as he fought back his own tears, 'it's your dad John.'

'Sammy?'

'He's right here in the other bed.' John stood up and moved so Dean had a clear view of his baby brother.

'What happened to him?' Dean strained to get a better look at Sam. 'Why's he so still?'

'They had to give him something to help him sleep so he wouldn't move around too much after his surgery,' John explained as clearly as he could, 'the doctor had to do a reconstruction on his knee and realign his ankle joint as well as remove bone fragments, and repair torn tendons. They had to put his leg in sling traction so it would help him keep it immobile.'

'Is he – is he gonna be able to walk again?'

'The surgeon thinks so.' John said, 'but you have to be careful as well Dean, they had to do skin grafts in some places on your back and had to stitch up … your back was a mess Dean.'

'But Sammy, he's gonna be okay isn't he?' Dean pleaded unable to take his gaze from his sibling.

'Yes Dean, Sam's gonna be okay, but you've got to look after yourself as well.' John had to control his temper as he felt it start to rise with Dean's persistence in putting Sam before himself.

'Gotta make sure Sammy's okay, it's my job,' Dean rambled, he carefully laid himself down again resting on his side so he could watch over his unconscious brother, 'dad gave him to me and told me to watch over him. He said I gotta look afta mah brother, so sorry Sammy.' Dean whispered as he kept a vigil over his brother and lost all awareness of his father's presence.

S—D

Bobby and Jim came around the corner and found John Winchester sitting in the hallway by the doorway to the boys' room. They shared a glance as they realised that the big, tough hunter was sobbing his heart out. Bobby indicated that he was going in to sit with the brothers leaving Jim to look after John.

'John what is it?' Jim asked as he sat down on the other chair and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze.

'Dean woke up,' John said his voice cracking as he battled to control his emotions, 'he-he didn't know me, when he woke up Dean didn't know me.'

'I'm so sorry John,' Jim tried to placate the man but he had a feeling that there was more to his distraught state than the fact that Dean didn't recognise him immediately.

'All he wanted was to know about his brother, and then once I told him he just turned on his side and watched over Sam.' John lifted his bloodshot eyes to meet the preacher's gaze, 'he just shut me down Jim … how can I help him – them if he shuts me out?'

S—D

Ed chewed his thumbnail as he watched the hospital; he knew that Winchester was there with the boys as well as the other bastards who had killed Claude. They will pay for that and for taking David and Sean away, he could still feel David's lips on his, it won't be long and he will have his boys back where they belong.

Ed had decided to keep Sean as well, because Claude would want him there when he returns, he wasn't too sure exactly how it was done but he was given the information and the necessary items for the ritual. He had no idea who the person was who had given them to him he was just grateful that soon his little family would be reunited.

S—D

Bobby sat at the end of the two hospital beds, making sure that he gave the brothers a clear view of each other. Sam had been showing signs of waking for the last few minutes and Dean had snapped to attention, it was as though he was hard-wired for everything to do with his brother.

'Sammy?' Dean whispered as he watched his brother fight his way to awareness, 'Sammy you waking up for me?'

'Mm De?' Sam cried out tossing his head around restlessly, 'De where?'

Frantically, Dean fought to get the blankets off and to get out of the bed, 'hang on Sammy m'coming.'

'Dean,' Bobby stood up when he saw Dean struggle to get out of bed, 'hang on ya idjit yer gonna hurt yerself.'

'Gotta help Sammy,' Dean gritted out as he fought to pull out his IV.

'Well just sit there and let me help.' Bobby shifted the set of drawers from between the beds and then releasing the brakes on Dean's bed pushed them together before setting the brakes once again. He made sure that the pole was still in place and that nothing had been pulled out or damaged.

'Th-thanks Sir.' Dean said unable to make eye contact with his 'uncle' Bobby.

'No Sirs here Dean just Uncle Bobby ya idjit.'

'Bobby?' Dean blinked and finally looked up, meeting his uncle's gaze, 'Uncle Bobby?'

'Hey Dean,' the dishevelled hunter grinned at the younger man, 'how ya doin' son?'

'M'kay but Sammy …'

'He's just gotta wake up a little more Dean that's all, the docs put him on the good stuff.'

'Oh okay,' Dean nodded and then started his vigil watching over Sam once again.

'Dean?' Sam finally opened his eyes and immediately squeezed them shut again; his light sensitive eyes felt like they were burning, 'too bright … hurts.'

'Dammit,' Bobby jumped up again and hurried to turn off the overhead lights and pulled the curtains across leaving just the softer exam lights on over the beds, the room now bathed in soft warm glows, allowing Sam to open his eyes and try to focus on the faces watching him.

'De? Really you?'

'Yeah Sammy, look at me huh?' Dean reached over and placed his hand on Sam's arm, 'I'm looking at you and touching you, we're here and we're real Sammy.'

'No more Ed and Claude?'

'No more Ed and Claude.'

'Where's dad?' Sam asked blinking over at Bobby he gave his rescuer a shy smile, 'hey Uncle Bobby.'

'Hey Sam,' Bobby smiled back.

'Doesn't dad want me anymore?'

'Why Sammy?' Dean asked confused, he glanced at Bobby and then back at his brother, 'what's going on Sammy?'

'I heard dad … sure I heard dad talkin' to ya and then … then he's gone no talkin' to me.' Sam's lower lip trembled as he tried to sort out his confused thoughts and memories. 'Dad's shamed of me isn't he?'

'No, no Sam yer daddy's just outside talkin' to Pastor Jim.' Bobby went to Sam's bedside mindful of not touching him, 'I promise ya Sam he's just outside.'

'No, no Claude's … dad's … scared Dean where's Dean?'

'M'right here Sammy, I'll always be here right next to ya Sam.' Dean promised his baby brother, his hand moving up to tangle his fingers in his brother's shorter hair. 'M'sorry Sammy I wasn't there … I couldn't stop him from doin' that…'

'Not your fault Dean, I was bad and had to be punished.' Sam answered turning his head into his brother's touch.

Bobby watched his 'nephews' for a few minutes longer, as they withdrew into their own private world, shaking his head he moved quietly towards the door intent on talking to their father before he came back in, he had to be made aware of just how Sam's dealing with everything.

S—D

Nurse Arnold Cunningham gingerly prodded his bruised cheek, it wasn't the first time a patient had decked him and it probably won't be the last, but Arnold had a particular interest in the Murphy boys.

He knew the boys' faces from the party they were Ed and Claude's boys, they might be the biological sons of John Murphy but they were the sons of his friends Ed and Claude.

With a smile on his face he petted his own boy's hair while he waited for Ed to answer his cell phone, since the raid on Ed's house he hadn't heard from them and now Sean and David were back with Murphy, something was wrong and he was going to help make it right.

'Ed? Hi it's Falcon, yeah, yeah hey got some news for ya on David and Sean … yeah, yeah come here Ed … yeah still at the same address … yeah we'll see ya soon.' Arnold hung up and then grinned down at the boy cowering next to him, 'get dressed, we're going to have company.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Innocence Implied**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything to do with Supernatural, sigh just play with the boys and then send em home again...More or less in the same condition as when I er...

**Summary:** Dean is 21 and Sam is 17.

This is the continuation of my _Innocence Trilogy_ so if you haven't read them it might pay to go and read them first and then come back here. I promise the story will be here waiting for you when you get back.

S—D

**Chapter Eight: Please Sammy come back to me, I can't do this without you.**

**Then: **

_Nurse Arnold Cunningham gingerly prodded his bruised cheek, it wasn't the first time a patient had decked him and it probably won't be the last, but Arnold had a particular interest in the Murphy boys._

_He knew the boys' faces from the party they were Ed and Claude's boys, they might be the biological sons of John Murphy but they were the sons of his friends Ed and Claude._

_With a smile on his face he petted his own boy's hair while he waited for Ed to answer his cell phone, since the raid on Ed's house he hadn't heard from them and now Sean and David were back with Murphy, something was wrong and he was going to help make it right._

_'Ed? Hi it's Falcon, yeah, yeah hey got some news for ya on David and Sean … yeah, yeah come here Ed … yeah still at the same address … yeah we'll see ya soon.' Arnold hung up and then grinned down at the boy cowering next to him, 'get dressed we're going to have company.'_

**Now:**

John glared at the doctor as he stood up and moved as though he was going to attack the man. 'Sit down John,' Jim said calmly he was all too familiar with John Winchester's explosive temper and the last thing the boys need was for their father to be ejected from the hospital or worse arrested for assault.

'Didn't you hear what he just suggested?' John fumed this was all getting too much, the open road was starting to call him away from the sterility of the hospital rooms and the seemingly hopeless situation his sons were in.

'Yes I did hear him and I personally think it might be beneficial for them.' Jim responded as he locked gazes with John, 'think about it for a minute, what Sam and Dean have gone through none of us can relate to in a million years. A therapist will help them deal…'

'Gentleman, perhaps I should leave you to discuss this for a few minutes,' Doctor Shawn Collins interrupted the two men, 'I have to go and check on a couple of other patients here in the ICU, stay in here and talk about it, I'll be back soon.' He said as he edged towards the door, with the way that particular discussion was going he did not want to be anywhere near to cop any of the fallout.

John watched the medic leave before returning his full attention and ire at Pastor Jim, 'There is only one way Winchesters deal with things and it does not include letting some shrink inside our heads.'

'Can you talk to Sam about being raped?' Jim asked knowing that the question was harsh but John had to be forced into reality before he inadvertently did or said something to push the boys over that very close cliff. 'Can you face Dean while he tells you how they tortured him repeatedly before raping him?'

'Jim!'

'No listen to me John Winchester, you have to put your own emotions and judgements aside and think of the boys.'

'That's all I do dammit Jim.'

'No, no you don't John you like to think you do but … have you even had a simple conversation with Sam since he had woken up? Can you look at him in the eye? And what about Dean can you see past the abuse? Your awkwardness directly affects them John.' Jim shook his head and sighed deeply, 'I am not attacking you personally John, and Lord knows I love those boys as though they are kin, but there are things even I cannot understand or pretend to know enough to help them through this.'

John opened his mouth to argue with his friend but then stopped himself and dropped into the chair he had just vacated, looking for all intents and purposes as if he had been deflated. 'What am I meant to do Jim? Just tell me what I am meant to do coz I really don't know anymore.'

'Stop feeling so sorry for yourself for a start,' Jim said, 'then you can start putting the boys' needs first for a bit. No running off for a hunt.'

'Jim!' John instantly fired up again, he wouldn't admit it under the threat of torture or death but Jim's last comment had him seeing red literally … it was too close to the truth for his comfort.

Jim sighed and shook his head, 'that is exactly what you're planning isn't it John.'

'Jim … what am I mean to do? The demon that killed Mary is still out there, people are dying … Sam and Dean I – I can't help them, and don't argue with that coz you just said the exact same thing so why can't I do something that I know can help.'

'Help you that is,' Jim shook his head, 'go John I will stay here with Dean and Sam.'

'What the … What's the sudden change in attitude all about?'

'You are only going to make everyone's life a misery if you stay here, your fuse will get short and shorter … I do have one condition though.'

'Which is?'

'You are the one who has to tell the boys, you tell them why you're leaving and what you're up to. You are not going to just up and disappear on them.'

John thought about the condition for a moment and then nodded his head, he may not be able to help his sons but he can help the victims of the supernatural and that is a good trade in his mind. He just had to workout how he was going to explain it to Dean and Sam.

'What about the therapy sessions the doctor wants the boys to do?'

'As long as you are there with them … but if they suffer because of them then it's on your head preacher man.'

S—D

John walked into the boys' room and stopped hidden in the shadows while he watched them for a few minutes. Bobby had pushed their beds together the other day and Doctor Collins said that there was nothing wrong with leaving them together as long as they both got plenty of rest.

They sat pressed together as much as they could considering Dean's back and Sam's traction held leg, he couldn't make out what they were talking about and it sent a shiver of jealousy through him. He pulled his shoulders back and let the jealousy work for him, he knew deep down that it was the coward's way but it was also the best for all of them in the long run.

'Dean, Sammy,' he spoke quietly so as not to startle the still very skittish brothers.

'Hey dad,' Dean answered, he had started talking for Sam again, just like he did when they were small, Sam only had to look at his brother and Dean would know exactly what to say or to ask.

'Boys I ah need to talk to you two,' John said as he pulled a chair closer to Dean's side of the bed, while getting situated he failed to notice the look of disappointment and despair on Sam's face, 'about a couple of things.'

'When are you leaving dad?' Dean asked as he held onto his brother's hand, and kept his gaze fixed on the blankets covering them.

'Tomorrow, I – I'm sorry Dean, Sam but I need to be out there looking for your mom's killer, while the two of you are in here. Pastor Jim's gonna stay here with you while I'm gone, I'll be keeping base here though so …'

'That's okay dad, we understand,' Dean answered in a monotone voice, 'you'll be back soon and when we get outta here?'

'Yeah, I'm ahh gonna look for a house either in Blue Earth or Sioux Falls so don't worry about anything, and I'll have my phone on me at all times.'

'That's okay dad, we'll be fine.' Dean said, 'you, you said that there were a couple of things?'

'Oh yeah, me and Jim had a meeting with Doctor Collins this morning,' John started finding it harder to talk about the therapy idea than his leaving.

'Bout what dad,' Dean asked suspiciously.

'We do something wrong dad?' Sam asked so quietly that John had to focus on his youngest completely.

'Did you say something Sammy?' John tried to make eye contact but Sam kept his head down and his eyes fixed on the traction sling holding his leg.

'No Sir.' Sam whispered shaking his head, his eyes growing large and luminous with unshed tears.

'Dad what's going on?' Dean interrupted knowing that Sam needed the attention off him again, 'what does the doc want?'

'He thinks that it'll be good for the two of you to talk to a shrink.'

'A-A what,' Dean stammered, 'someone else to know what happened?'

'He seems to think that it will help you deal, you get to decided though, if you don't want to do anything you don't have to.'

'I-I want to Dean.' Sam murmured just loud enough for his brother to hear clearly, 'but, but no man.'

'You sure Sammy we don't have to?' Dean asked his brother and suddenly John was locked out of their bubble-world again. Their whispered conversation and intimate interaction left John feeling more like the third-wheel than ever before. Silently he stood up, watched them for a few more minutes and then muttered goodbye before walking out the door.

S—D

Doctor Janice Day sat at her desk and studied the files of her latest patients, and her heart broke for them before she had finished reading the first page. After fifteen years in her own practice psychiatrist Janice Day made a life changing decision when she gave her practice up to work in the hospital and to specialise in sexual assault; dealing primarily with male victims.

In her late forties, she had two marriages behind her, a grandchild on the way and a "toy-boy" boyfriend, ten years her junior. Janice had a calm demeanour that seemed to put even the most nervous person at ease. With a few silver streaks in her dark brown hair messily pulled back in a basic ponytail, her brown eyes sparkled even when she didn't smile, but when she did her entire face "glowed".

The file she was reading read like a sensational cheap novel. Two brothers who were victims of a paedophile as small children, when they had been abused, kidnapped and brainwashed lived with their widowed father and had a nomadic lifestyle. One of their abusers had died at the hands of eight year old Dean, the other jailed until recently when he had been released on probation. With the help of another paedophile he kidnapped the boys again after tracking them down. They had been tortured, left with horrific physical injuries but had also been sexually molested and used as "slaves" for their new "fathers" when they hosted a party for members of their "ring".

Their father had given permission for the boys to have some sessions with Janice as long as their uncle, Pastor Jim Murphy was able to sit in with them. Their father had left Jim as their guardian while he returned to whatever work he did.

Finishing her coffee, Janice steeled herself for the next part, the photographic evidence of their horrific wounds and the doctor's reports. Her own tears threatened to fall when she saw their faces, two extremely handsome young men, who both looked gaunt, ill and older than their tender years. With a deep breath she chose to read Dean's file first, studying the photos of the eldest brother, the look in his eyes made the seasoned therapist shudder, he had an underlying impotent violence that needed an outlet.

The litany of injuries made her squirm and wonder about his inner tenacity to survive. Sixty-two lash marks, thirty of which had to have skin grafts to repair the damage causing permanent nerve damage which will cause problems as he gets older; a fractured nose and cheekbone; chipped clavicle, three broken ribs, four more fractured and bruising around his kidneys. Anal ripping, bruising as well as bruising on his genitalia, he also bore scars from older injuries and yet he still survived.

Swallowing down on her rebellious stomach, Doctor Janice Day turned the page to Sam's file, four years younger than Dean; he was literally a toddler when they were first abducted. He had similar broken and fractured ribs as his brother, also the damage and bruising to his genitals and anus but it was the injuries to his knee and ankle that had Janice gasping.

How did these two boys survive? The question kept racing through her mind as she forced herself to go over the photos once again, this time paying particular attention to their faces where they were shown.

She would have loved to have seen the boys before this tragedy happened, to have known the true Murphy brothers and not the seemingly shells or fragments of their former selves.

S—D

Dean sat watching Sam sleep, this was his duty now, to watch over his baby brother and to be there for him when he wakes. He wasn't able to be there for Sammy when they were with Claude and Ed but he was going to be there for him now.

'Dean?' Sam's soft voice broke through his inner musings, 'why does dad hate me?'

_Ah Sammy not now, not this again. _Dean scrubbed the palm of his free hand over his eyes to wake himself up a bit before he answered Sam, 'dad doesn't hate you Sammy, he just … he's having a hard time with all of this.'

'So are we Dean, we're the ones it happened to not dad.' Sam said as he opened his still light sensitive eyes and looked up at his "guardian angel".

'Now that sounds like the old Sam,' Dean grinned albeit wearily but a grin nonetheless. 'Dad doesn't understand what we went through, I guess it freaks him out to know that he couldn't … wasn't able to do anything to stop everything from happening.'

'If he was … would it have happened if he was home when they took us?'

'I honestly don't know Sam.' Dean said not wanting to continue the discussion, no matter what he could or would say, their dad got damned in Sam's mind. He had let Sam down again.

'Boys do you mind if we join you?' Jim asked as he came into the hospital room followed by a woman with just an ID tag clipped to her jacket lapel.

'Who's we Jim?' Dean asked suspiciously although he didn't look up enough to make eye contact.

'This is the therapist Doctor Collins wanted to talk to you, Doctor Janice Day. Janice this is Sam and Dean my nephews.'

'Ma'am.' Both boys acknowledged the woman's presence without looking at her, although Sam appeared to visibly relax slightly.

'Sam, Dean please call me Janice,' she smiled at them her eyes glittering in the soft glow of the lowered lights. 'Is it light enough in here for you?'

'Sam's eyes are still sensitive,' Dean spat out as he tried to move to block her view of his brother.

'Oh okay, the soft lighting works well then?' Janice smiled and gave Dean her full attention, 'do you mind if I sit down?'

'Can Jim stay with us?' Dean asked shooting a quick look at their lifelong family friend and "adopted" uncle.

'Sure can, we have already talked to your dad and doctor and Jim is happy to sit in to be here for the two of you.'

'Thanks Jim.' Sam glanced up but still didn't quite make contact with the look but gave Jim a small smile.

'Okay so what if we get started, today we can just get to know each other,' Janice said as she pulled the two files out of her briefcase as well as a leather bound notebook.

'Dean … just like dad's journal,' Sam whispered as he watched Janice get organised. Dean frowned and glanced over at the therapist to see what Sam meant, the leather bound book looked new and much neater but it was exactly like their dad's.

'Is there something wrong Sam?' Janice asked when she noticed his attention focused on her book.

'N-no Ma'am,' Sam stammered as he pulled his gaze away and seemed to shrink back against his pillows becoming impossibly small.

'It's okay Sam, you're not going to get in trouble asking me about my notebook,' Janice smiled at him, 'are you in pain?'

'M'fine.' Sam replied as he started to shutdown when he realised that he was the centre of attention. Janice noticed his reaction and made a small note.

'What did you write down?' Dean demanded his frustration at the intrusion into their lives started to show itself. _Why couldn't they all just leave me and Sam alone?_

'Just a small note about Sam not wanting to be the centre of attention,' Janice answered deciding immediately that she had to be completely honest with him in everything. Any hedging or blurring the lines and Dean would pick it up immediately. 'So Dean how about we start?'

'Well?' Dean asked his demeanour changing as he lifted his eyes and stared at her almost defiantly. 'Where would you like to start Doctor?'

S—D

'They cut my hair,' Sam whispered randomly, his fingers absently twisted uneven strands between them; it was as though they were acting of their own accord. 'He – he punished me, washed my mouth out with soap for … not supposed to talk back to him.'

'Sam how did this make you feel?' Janice asked, they were now into their third session and this was the first time Sam had spoken up independent of her questions. 'Sam?'

But Sam was lost again, reliving that day in his mind, a whimper slipped from his lips as he buried his face against Dean's side. His brother winced but held on tight and ignored the others in the room, he had to protect Sammy.

'Sam are you okay?' Jim asked, this was the first time he had spoken up during the session letting Janice lead them instead.

'Bad, bad, bad, bad boy, punish bad boys,' Sam kept repeating, 'I was bad and had to be punished.'

'Shh Sammy, it's okay he's gone Claude's gone he can't hurt you anymore,' Dean whispered in Sam's ear, 'please Sammy come back to me, I can't do this without you.'

'I-I couldn't … I couldn't b-breath he-he forced soap into my-my m-mouth,' Sam kept mumbling, 'bath too hot, bath too hot, soap in my mouth, hot bath, soap mouth.' He started to chant, soft giggles interspersed through the words. Dean clutched his brother tightly and tried to reach him.

'Sammy, hey kiddo it's Dean Claude's gone, all gone we're safe, that's it little bro come on back to me.'

'He-he cut my hair Dean, why did he cut my hair?' Sam opened his eyes and tilted his head enough to look at his brother without straining. 'Why did he cut my hair?'

'Coz he was a bastard Sammy, a crap-assed sonovabitch.'

'He was wasn't he?' Sam blinked and then turned his gaze to Jim and Janice, 'm'sorry.'

'Nothing to be sorry for Sam,' Jim said.

'Jim is right, there is nothing to be sorry for Sam, it's healthy for you to get it out. The more you keep locked up the bigger the …'

'I'm not crazy,' Sam yelled as he struggled to sit up, pulling on the traction sling, 'not crazy.'

'Sam, Sam calm down bro,' Dean grabbed hold of Sam's flailing hands and held them close to his own chest. 'It's okay no one's gonna make you do anything you don't want to.'

'They wanted to hurt me, so why not them?' Sam spat out, 'they hurt you too Dean, they hurt you in the ….' Sam's eyes widened as he realised what he was going to let slip, 'I'm so, so sorry Dean, please don't be mad.'

'M'not mad Sammy, I can never be mad with you.' Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, the memories of that particular afternoon crowding his thoughts and his anger bubbled over. 'Get outta my head, argh get outta my head.'

'Dean, Sam I need you both to calm down,' Janice put her notebook and files down and approached the beds from Sam's side. Jim mimicked her actions on Dean's side.

'Get em outta my head,' Dean started to thump the side of his head, 'he's in my head, I can see him, hear him get him out please get him out.'

'Deanie?' Sam blinked his brother's distress providing enough of an anchor to steady Dean's anxiety. 'Dean stay with me.'

'Sorry Sammy,' Dean rested his aching head on Sam's shoulder and tried to gather his thoughts before acknowledging the others.

'Sorry Jim, Janice, sorry for that,' Dean looked up at the others and then dropped his gaze once again, 'I ah … I'm fine now.'

'Want to talk about it?' Janice asked although this time she didn't pick her notebook back up, instead she sat there ready to just listen.

'Nothing much to tell Lady, Ed got me and Claude got Sammy, they separated us, it was the day of the party.' Dean said and then shut down completely. 'M'tired, we need a-a sleep now.'

'M'leepy.' Sam yawned and twisted around awkwardly until he felt comfortable enough to lean against Dean and sleep.

'That's okay boys, Bobby and me'll be here for you, just get some sleep.' Jim said as he got up and cautiously moved towards the beds. 'I'll talk to you in a little while Dean, Sam.'

'Thanks Jim.' Dean gave him a wan smile and then directed his stare to Janice who had packed her small briefcase and was also standing, 'thanks Doc.'

'I'm here whenever you want to talk Dean, just have the nurse page me,' Janice said as she said goodbye and left.

S—D

'Janice?' Jim called after the woman when he left the boys' room, 'what do you think?'

'There's a lot they have both blocked out, whether consciously or subconsciously I can't tell yet. It is going to take more than just a handful of sessions to get Sam and Dean back if ever,' Janice smiled and gently laid her hand on the pastor's hand, 'but they have you and Bobby and their father watching over them. We're all here as well they are more than well supported.'

'That is true, I couldn't have said it better myself.' Jim smiled. Just then a horrific scream came from the boys' room making both of them run back, meeting up with a sleepy looking Bobby at the door.

'What the hell?' Bobby grumbled.

'Don't know.' Jim said as he pushed Janice behind both he and Bobby as they went back inside the private ICU room.

S—D

'We gotta get outta here Sammy,' Dean whispered after Jim and Janice had left, the two brothers were sitting together talking quietly, their sleepiness all but gone now they were on their own.

'How Dean? I can't walk and you can hardly move…' Sam asked in a more steady voice, comfortable with just his brother's presence.

'Dunno Sammy but as soon as we can we have to get out of here.'

'Dean … Dean I'm sorry.'

'What for this time Sam?' Dean chuckled softly, this was his teenaged brother's latest habit, constantly apologising, originally it annoyed the hell out of him but now, now Dean has realised that it was one of Sam's coping mechanisms. _Who needs a shrink?_

'I don't remember and I should remember stuff,' Sam said softly twisting his fingers in his blanket, 'I remember pieces but not whole.'

'That's fine Sammy, you don't have to remember.'

'But they want me to.'

'Who Sammy?'

'Doctors, Uncle Bobby, Uncle Jim, dad.' Sam hung his head at the mention of his dad, 'sent dad away.'

'No, no you didn't send dad away Sammy,' Dean said a little more forcefully than he intended but this time his brother didn't dissolve into tears or screaming apologies. Instead Sam just sat there with a strange smile on his face.

'You're right Dean, dad hates me and nothing I can do bout it. Didn't send him away coz he was already gone.'

'Sam?' Dean cupped Sam's face with his free hand and made him look up, 'what's the matter dude?'

'C-Cold … so-so c-c-cold.' Sam shivered and moved closer to Dean craving his body warmth.

'Sam?' Dean felt the temperature drop too fast to be normal, wrapping his arm around Sam's shoulders Dean scanned the area for any danger present.

'De…' Sam pointed to the corner by the window. 'How?'

Dean followed Sam's finger, his face paling even more when he realised who it was standing in the corner. 'Don't you touch him!' He yelled out as Sam screamed.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Innocence Implied**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything to do with Supernatural, sigh just play with the boys and then send em home again...More or less in the same condition as when I er...

**Summary:** Dean is 21 and Sam is 17.

This is the continuation of my _Innocence Trilogy_ so if you haven't read them it might pay to go and read them first and then come back here. I promise the story will be here waiting for you when you get back.

S—D

**Chapter Nine: The same can be different too.**

**Then:**

_'Doctors, Uncle Bobby, Uncle Jim, dad.' Sam hung his head at the mention of his dad, 'sent dad away.'_

_'No, no you didn't send dad away Sammy,' Dean said a little more forcefully than he intended but this time his brother didn't dissolve into tears or screaming apologies. Instead Sam just sat there with a strange smile on his face._

_'You're right Dean, dad hates me and nothing I can do bout it. Didn't send him away coz he was already gone.'_

_'Sam?' Dean cupped Sam's face with his free hand and made him look up, 'what's the matter dude?'_

_'C-Cold … so-so c-c-cold.' Sam shivered and moved closer to Dean craving his body warmth._

_'Sam?' Dean felt the temperature drop too fast to be normal, wrapping his arm around Sam's shoulders Dean scanned the area for any danger present._

_'De…' Sam pointed to the corner by the window. 'How?'_

_Dean followed Sam's finger, his face paling even more when he realised who it was standing in the corner. 'Don't you touch him!' He yelled out as Sam screamed._

**Now:**

'Dean? Sam? What is it?' Jim asked as he burst into the room quickly followed by Janice and Bobby. 'Boys?'

'N-nightmare s'all.' Sam whispered turning to face Dean, 'just a n-nightmare.'

'Dean?' Jim asked the older boy as he felt the chill in the air; Dean gave the preacher a subtle shake of the head and cradled Sam closer to him.

'Sam are you in pain?' Janice asked as she moved closer to the bed and placed a gentle hand on Sam's forehead, 'you're awfully warm.'

Sam closed his eyes and leant towards the feminine contact, such soft gentle hands, such a tender touch and then he started to shiver uncontrollably. Memories came flooding back as though a floodgate had opened in his mind. The touch, so soft and feminine was the same as Claude's and that other man's.

'What did you do to him?' Dean demanded as he watched his brother start to close down again, 'what the fuck did you do?'

'Nothing I assure you Dean, but I need to get Sam some help and something to help calm him.'

'No way in fucking hell are you drugging my brother,' Dean snarled, 'get away from him.'

'Dean please you need to let Janice help you.' Jim tried to get through to the younger man but stopped when he glimpsed the dullness of Dean's normally vibrant green eyes and the warring terror and maliciousness lying just beneath the dullness.

'Jim why don' you take Janice outta here and I'll stay with the idjits.' Bobby spoke quietly as he placed himself between the well-meaning psychiatrist and the brothers, 'it'll be fine Doc I promise.'

S—D

'It's alright Dean, Sam she's gone now.' Bobby said as the door snicked shut behind Janice and Jim, 'it's just us now.'

'B-Bobby?' Dean looked up at the gruff looking salvage yard man and relief slid across his face relaxing him slightly, 'take us home?'

'What's going on ya idjit?' Bobby asked his voice heavy with affection for the boys he has helped raise since Sammy was nothing but a babe in arms.

'We had a visitor and we can't … I can't protect Sam here.'

'Sam's still in traction Dean…'

'Don't care Uncle Bobby I wanna go home.' Sam blinked and squinted up at his uncle, 'can we go home with you?'

'What's going on boys?' Bobby asked as he checked the windows, the salt lines and sigils carefully hidden around the hospital room.

'I – I … he's dead Uncle Bobby, he's dead but he was here and, and he wants…' Sam shook his head and dropped his head back onto his pillows the exertion of trying to talk and to hide his fear taking their toll on his limited energy levels.

'Get the doc to sign us out please Uncle Bobby, I can't protect Sammy here,' Dean used his own version of Sam's puppy eyes.

'Dean calm down ya idjit and give me yer report.' Bobby ordered knowing that Dean would respond more to the command tone than to a gentler pandering tone, internally though he cringed and for that split second hated John Winchester and his marine style child-raising.

'Yes Sir,' Dean dropped his chin to his chest and took a few deep breaths before he lifted his head and managed to meet Bobby's steady gaze. 'Temperature dropped suddenly, Sam started to feel something in here and then … then he was standing in that corner.'

'Over here?' Bobby asked as he stepped over to the corner Dean indicated pulling out his EMF meter as he moved.

'Yes Sir.' Dean jumped when the small machine started to emit a loud beeping, the lights flashing indicating that there had been something in the room with the boys.

'Bad boy, been a bad boy he's gonna come and punish me again,' Sam whispered sleepily, 'he can see what I do and he knows when I'm bad.'

'No Sam it's all just a – a game to make you think that,' Dean desperately tried to get through to his brother but this time he felt as though he was on the losing end, he could feel, literally feel Sam slipping away from him. 'Please don't go Sam, please stay with me I can't do this without you.' Dean whispered the words close to his brother's ear internally wishing and praying that Bobby didn't hear him beg.

Bobby watched the boys for a few more moments and then with a determined look on his face went in search of the doctors, he wanted answers and he wanted the truth, something was haunting his boys and he was going to put a stop to it all.

'Bobby?' Jim called out just as he saw Bobby march down the hallway, 'please Bobby slow down my legs aren't as young as I want them to be.'

'Sorry Jim but I got some things I want to git off mah chest.' Bobby said as he went to push past his long time friend.

'What's happened Bobby? I just left Janice in her office and … well to be frank I'm a little worried about her thoughts on Sam and Dean's treatment.'

'Which is?' Bobby asked as he started to get a tightness in the pit of his stomach, 'she doesn't…'

'Doctor … Janice feels that it would be in the boys' best interest to have them placed in a facility where and I quote they can get specialised medical and therapeutical treatment and where they can be closely watched and monitored.'

'She has no idea …'

'What that would do to the boys…'

'It'll kill em,' Bobby scratched his beard and met pastor Jim's even stare, 'they want to get out of here Jim, go back to my place where they feel safe. Sounds like Claude has been making an uninvited appearance.'

'Claude's dead … the cold spot … Sam's almost catatonic … we have to do something Bobby,'

'and Johnny boy aint gonna be any help at all,' Bobby said as he started to pace a few paces backwards and forwards. 'Jim … we're gonna have to convince the docs that Sam and Dean will be safer in Sioux Falls with me and not have them call CPS at the same time coz we're planning something that goes against their plans for the brothers.'

'When did this get even more complicated?' Jim mused, 'well we had better get this over with.'

'United force?'

'Any other way?' Bobby asked with a small grin.

S—D

An hour later two very disgruntled and angry looking medical professionals followed a scruffy salvage yard owner and a "man of the cloth" into the private ICU room occupied by the brothers Winchester.

'Sam? Dean? You both awake?' Jim asked as he stepped closer to Sam's side, 'the doctors, Bobby and I have been talking and we need to discuss things with you.'

Dean sat up a little straighter and glanced at the four arrivals and then at his little brother who remained still in his bed, his only visible movement aside from the slight rise and fall of his chest, was the agitated twisting of his fingers in the sheet covering his long body.

'Well what is it?' Dean snarled watching the doctors closely.

Doctor Shawn Collins cleared his throat and glanced at Bobby before he turned to talk to Dean directly. 'Your Uncles here have told us that you want to leave the hospital.'

'Yeah, look doc I get that we're still healing and that, I get that I do but for us to … we'll feel better at home and Uncle Bobby's place is where we feel home, if we can't go there we want to go to Blue Earth with Pastor … Uncle Jim.' Dean said. While he spoke Dean felt the tension rise in his brother and tenderly placed his hand on the crook of Sam's elbow and squeezed just enough for his little brother to feel his presence, his touch.

'I'm sorry but this is ridiculous … these boys need to be placed in a facility where they can be treated and watched…' Janice started to protest when she stopped herself after hearing her own words, 'I'm sorry that didn't come out the way I intended.'

'No harm, no foul but no facility either doc.' Dean snapped, 'we deal with our own issues … problems.'

'Dean you have to understand what you and Sam went through …'

'Lady unless you've had the same things done to you then don't you dare say I have to fucking understand.'

Sam flinched when he heard his brother's angry tirade against the doctors, he so wanted to join in with the discussion but he was too busy watching Claude who stood in the corner and took in everything that was being said. Sam chewed his lower lip and thought about the spirit of his tormentor, he would know where they were going to go to, he will follow them wherever they go and there was nothing Sam could do to stop it.

'Dean please I need you to calm down.' Shawn tried to sooth the situation before it escalated into a shouting match between the well-meaning psychiatrist and the eldest of his two patients. 'Janice perhaps you should …'

'I am not leaving this room Shawn, but … but …' Janice moved her gaze from the doctor to the pale faces of her patients she visibly settled down, 'Dean I am sorry I shouldn't have raised my voice or even entered into an argument with you.' She glanced over at Sam and then back at Dean, 'I just have your best interests at heart.'

'Look lady I know you think that you can help us but we can help ourselves.'

'Tell me Dean do you feel as though a furnace is burning deep in your stomach? That your blood is heating to the point where you feel like its going to start boiling?'

'What's that got to do with anything?' Dean asked still refusing to let his anger go.

'That is a symptom of Post Traumatic Stress, PTS is very serious Dean, it can manifest itself in many ways and can often happen a great deal of time after the event but considering your histories and the most recent incident you are both exhibiting PTS to the extreme.'

'Dean … De.' Sam whispered just loud enough for his brother to hear him, he hadn't even realised that they were arguing around him. 'He's here.'

'Sammy?' Dean blinked and instantly he let go of his impotent rage, outwardly anyway, he blocked the others from his awareness and focused all of his attention on Sam. 'What's wrong dude?'

'Over there,' Sam muttered he shifted his gaze slightly, skittering across to the same corner as before and then he concentrated on his fingers again, 'Claude's over there watching and listening.'

Dean opened his mouth and closed it again; he turned his rage filled stare to the corner and saw the spectre of Claude watching them and grinning, actually if Dean thought about it he could swear he heard giggling. _Fucking giggling! _

'Dean care to share with the rest of the class?' Bobby spat out tired of asking politely, 'what's wrong?'

'Ah nuthin Uncle Bobby,' Dean nodded discreetly towards the corner, 'we gotta get outta here Uncle Bobby? Uncle Jim please … please I'm begging here.'

Shawn watched the interaction between the brothers and everyone else, coming to the conclusion either these two boys were the best actors in history and could wrap everyone around their little fingers or his patients were in serious trouble. 'Do you feel as though you are still in danger here Dean?' Shawn asked ignoring the look on Janice's face.

'Well yeah Doc that goes without … we know we are Doctor and no offence but this is way more than you and your hospital guards.'

'None taken but what makes you think that you'll be any safer somewhere else rather than here?'

'Home ground Doc … aint nuthin' like it.' Dean smirked.

The door opened startling all of the occupants of the room, and nurse Arnold Cunningham came in pushing a trolley laden with the supplies for bed baths. 'Ah sorry I didn't realise there was a – a meeting going on … Just coming in to setup the patients' bed baths.'

'What are you doing on this floor Arnold?' Shawn asked frowning, 'you don't work on ICU.'

'Frank couldn't work this shift so I offered to switch with him.'

'What the fuck is he doing in here?' Dean yelled when he recognised the new arrival, with a guttural growl Dean attempted to launch himself at Arnold. 'Get the fuck out of here.'

'Hey, hey I didn't know it was you.' Arnold held his hands up in mock surrender an ugly smirk slid across his features.

'Dean!' Bobby managed to grab the younger man before he did damage to his still healing wounds, 'settle down son.'

'You know who this fucker is Uncle Bobby? He was the one who …'

'Get out of this room Arnold now!' Shawn ordered but before anyone else could react or say anything Dean managed to get close enough to the offending nurse to land a perfect punch to the man's nose, grinning maniacally when he heard an audible snap.

'You little shit,' Arnold spat out nasally, 'I'm pressing charges this time, aint gonna back down this time … you're history you fucking little shit and then your brother's fair game.' He pulled the door open and was gone before anyone could respond or even move.

S—D

'What the … what just happened?' Jim asked breaking the stunned silence. Dean laid back on his bed and turned onto his side, not wanting to admit just how much pain he was now in. He felt alive again, for the briefest of moments Dean felt alive but the ember died as quickly as it flared. Now, now his back hurt, he had a helluva headache and the burning need to sob his heart out, _freaking girl cry baby, _he mentally berated himself as he tugged Sam closer to him and shut them all out.

'He knows Dean,' Sam muttered as he melted into his brother's embrace, finally feeling safe even though it was the most fleeting of moments.

'This is a perfect example of why I feel that the brothers would be better off in a controlled environment.' Janice said.

'There has to be a compromise here somewhere,' Jim said looking at the woman, 'you don't understand the reasons why Dean reacted to that man.' He added.

'What do you mean by that?' Janice asked sure that she had all of the facts to do with the Murphy brothers.

'Arnold was one of the nurses who tried to separate the boys when they first arrived. He was inappropriately violent with them in attempting the separation, Dean broke his nose.' Shawn explained as he checked Dean's blood pressure and then called for Sherry to come in. While the doctor and nurse checked Dean's back and the multitude of staples, Bobby, Janice and Jim decided to go and get a coffee the two senior hunters both hoping that they could talk the psychiatrist around in the mean time.

S—D

'Well Dean you're lucky on two counts, one you didn't do much more damage to your back with your little display just now,' Shawn grinned as he finally got his young patient's attention, 'and two the staples can actually start to come out.'

'You mean it doc?' Dean blinked at him with a confused look reflecting in his green eyes.

'Yep I can't see why not, they are healing very nicely. Sherry would you set up the tray for me and make sure that we have extra padding and bandages.'

'Yes doctor,' Sherry smiled at Dean as she answered the doctor, 'I'll get it ready for you now.'

'Hey doc what about Sammy's leg?' Dean asked not wanting to push their luck but they had to be mobile in order to get discharged and that meant Sam couldn't be tied to the bed in traction.'

'I ah can't comment on that Dean but we'll get Sam's Orthopaedic down here as soon as humanly possible…'

'Thanks doc …' Dean smiled, it was a small, shy smile but Shawn was going to take anything he could to see these boys completely get well.

'Now that's a sight for sore eyes,' Shawn said, 'I'll be back in a few, don't go anywhere.'

'Oh so funny Doctor.' Dean snarked but his grin took the heat from his words, they were finally getting closer to the exit door. Blinking Dean looked around the room and realised that they were actually alone. No spirits or humans to aggravate them, to argue or to tell them what to do or not what to do. 'Hey Sammy we're finally alone.'

'No more Claude?' Sammy whispered his voice muffled against Dean's broad shoulders.

'No more Claude, no more doctors and nurses, no one just us for a couple of minutes.' Dean put his fingertips just under Sam's chin and tilted his head back so he could get a clear view of Sam's eyes.

'Dean?' Sam frowned and tried to pull his face away, 'don't…'

'Ah sorry Sammy …' Dean said dismayed, 'I ahh just wanted to see … see you that's all.'

'No, no my fault Dean not yours,' Sam's lower lip started to tremble as he fought to contain his emotions.

'Sammy don't do that,' Dean snapped his temper flaring again, 'you're not at fault, you didn't do anything to cause …'

'Didn't do anything to stop it either,' Sam said then he turned his head away and tried to detach himself from his brother a little, 'you shouldn't touch me Dean, I'm bad and it'll hurt you too.'

'Stop it Sam, I swear just stop it or I will.' Dean snapped his anger too close to the surface for him to control it effectively.

'Dean?' Sam whimpered when Dean gripped his arm tight enough to bruise, 'you … you're hurtin' me.'

'What the …?' Dean blinked and stared down at his hand snatching it away from Sam's arm, 'oh God Sam I am so sorry.'

'You okay Dean?' Sam asked as he stared up at his big brother, 'n-n-no more hurts?'

'No more hurts I promise,' Dean sighed when he heard footsteps coming towards their door, 'are you sure that you're okay Sam?'

S—D

Janice looked at the two men across the table from her, she felt as though she had done all of the compromising but at the same time felt relieved and almost satisfied at the outcome of it all. 'So do you think that the boys will go with it?'

'If it means getting out of here they will,' Jim smiled and patted her hand reassuringly, 'I believe that it is the best solution all the way round.'

'Bobby what do you think? You've been very quiet throughout it all, what do you really think?'

'That the idjits should stay put but that aint possible and no way in hell are ya locking my boys up so I guess that this will hafta do.'

'Bobby can I ask you … I've noticed a couple of times that you've referred to the brothers as 'my boys' but you are not their father …'

Bobby stared at the woman with a look akin to a deer in trapped in oncoming headlights, but recovered faster than she could realise and gave her a small but sincere smile, 'ya see their momma died when Sam was just six months old … John often stayed with me when they was little, my wife had passed away … anyway I got so close to the little trouble-makers that I …'

'Say no more I can understand that, somehow I think anyone would start to feel that way after spending time with them.'

'See that's just it Doc, Janice that's why the freaks go for the boys and that they're targeted by bastards like Claude and Ed. They have something about em both and well … they seem to attract attention wherever they go.'

'Especially Sam for some reason,' Jim finished for Bobby, 'let me get a coffee each for the boys as a treat and we can get back there to talk to them.'

'Better get the boy some pie and then he might not want to hit any of us then.' Bobby added dryly.

S—D

'Get outta here now,' Dean growled his voice rumbled through the room but finally didn't flinch from his brother.

'Aw come on Deano let's have some fun here,' Arnold smirked as he advanced to the beds, 'got someone who wants to see you guys but well with all of the fuss around ya'll and the guards he's havin' some trouble getting' to ya.'

'Who the fuck?'

'Your daddy wants to see ya David.' Arnold said, 'ya see I've spoken to your real daddy.'

Dean froze when he heard the words fall from the male nurse's mouth.

'Ahh now I gotcha attention.' Arnold sauntered over to the beds, 'now here's how it's gonna work. You and me are gonna go for a little walk, Ed wanted to take his little Sean too but he has to wait for the kid to be able to walk again.'

'No Dean please ….' Sam begged his brother; his emerald green eyes so wide with fear they appeared almost black, 'they'll hurt you again.'

'Leave my brother alone and I'll go with you.' Dean said pitching his voice low and desperately tried to maintain an even tone so he didn't scare Sam anymore than necessary.

'Oh and if ya'll wondering why Sherry hasn't come back with the doc … they're kind of all locked up at the moment.'

'What did … what the fuck did you do?'

'Behave and do what I tell ya and nothing yet …'

'Dean please …' Sam clung to his brother's arm, 'C-Claude…'

'Claude's gonna be waitin' for his boy but he won't do anything here if you come now Dean.' Arnold moved a wheelchair closer to Dean's bedside, 'time to say ya goodbyes.'

'Dean?'

'Sam please listen to me, go with Bobby and Jim … I'll meet ya at Bobby's.' Dean whispered in Sam's ear, 'tell em what's happening … love ya bro.'

'Don't go De…' Sam's eyes slid closed and his hand slipped lifelessly away from Dean's arm.

'What the fuck did you do?' Dean demanded of the man.

'Just a sedative … figured it'll be better for him … well the two of ya.' Arnold waved the syringe in front of Dean, 'do I hafta do the same to you?'

S—D

The coffees splashed on the floor as the cups slipped from Bobby's seemingly lifeless hands as he stepped into the ICU private room. The police guard was no where in sight; the same with Shawn and Sherry, Bobby rushed to Sam's bedside and pressed his fingertips against the teen's throat, 'he's alive.' He croaked out.

'Dean?' Jim called as he yanked open the bathroom door but there was no sign of the young man anywhere.

'Alert security, possible kidnapping from the ICU,' Janice snapped into the phone, 'page Doctor Shawn Collins and get security here ASAP.'

S—D

He felt weightless, his body moved seemingly of its own volition but he was dimly aware of hands that were not his own lifting him from the chair and dumping him unceremoniously onto a gurney. He wanted to open his mouth, to speak, to yell something but nothing would respond to his tattered thought processes.

A face suddenly appeared in his narrowing field of vision, 'sorry bout the drugs David but it's better for you this way, won't hurt so much and the boss wants ya in good … reasonable condition.'

'B-boss?' He croaked the word but only mangled sounds came out, 'who-who … wha-what?'

'Shh David don't fight it.' Arnold cooed as he stroked his prisoner's face, 'mind you I can see what the boss sees in ya, I really can.'

He fought the effects of the drug, he had to stay aware, to keep track of where he was being taken but soon he felt the full effects hit him and Dean found himself falling into the void.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Innocence Implied**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything to do with Supernatural, sigh just play with the boys and then send em home again...More or less in the same condition as when I er...

**Summary:** Dean is 21 and Sam is 17.

This is the continuation of my _Innocence Trilogy_ so if you haven't read them it might pay to go and read them first and then come back here. I promise the story will be here waiting for you when you get back.

S—D

**Chapter 10: United We Stand, Divided We Fall.**

**Then:**

_He felt weightless, his body moved seemingly of its own volition but he was dimly aware of hands that were not his own lifting him from the chair and dumping him unceremoniously onto a gurney. He wanted to open his mouth, to speak, to yell something but nothing would respond to his tattered thought processes. _

_A face suddenly appeared in his narrowing field of vision, 'sorry bout the drugs David but it's better for you this way, won't hurt so much and the boss wants ya in good … reasonable condition.'_

_'B-boss?' He croaked the word but only mangled sounds came out, 'who-who … wha-what?'_

_'Shh David don't fight it.' Arnold cooed as he stroked his prisoner's face, 'mind you I can see what the boss sees in ya, I really can.'_

_He fought the effects of the drug, he had to stay aware, to keep track of where he was being taken but soon he felt the full affects hit him and Dean found himself falling into the void._

**Now:**

An hour later the fuss around the private ICU room had finally died down and no one was any wiser on the whereabouts of Dean and why Sam was not responding to anything or anyone. Jim had left with the doctors and security to help with the search while Bobby stayed at Sam's side, the teenager lay staring at the window with such a forlorn and lost look on his face that it made the gruff hunter want to tear up. 'Sam kiddo please talk to me, what happened to Dean?' Bobby tried once again to get through to him, sighing heavily Bobby patted Sam's hand and sat back in his seat. 'When yer ready I guess.'

'Dean's gone Uncle Bobby.' Sam whispered as he slowly turned his head and slowly focussed on his surrogate uncle and father. 'Why did he go with him?'

'Who Sam … Who did Dean go with?' Bobby leant forward slightly and gave Sam his full attention, knowing how skittish the kid was he didn't make any sudden moves or raised his voice in anyway. He was just glad that Sam trusted him enough to open up to him.

'Arnold came back and told Dean that he had to go with him, I tried Uncle Bobby, I tried to make Dean stay but he went with him … Arnold said something but I – I don't know what.'

'That's okay son, I'm sure that the only reason Dean went with him was because he had no other choice.'

'Dean told me to go with you and Pastor Jim, and that he'll meet me at your place.' Sam sniffed and tried to sound braver and more confident than he felt, 'said he'd find me again … he's gonna come back isn't he?'

'Yeah Sam, if that idjit said he's comin' back for ya then he is.' Bobby said patting Sam's hand stiffly.

'Arn-Arnold put sumfin in – in my … Bobby he's … workin' for them.' Sam whispered as he struggled to sit up, 'we gotta go find him.'

'Whoa, whoa hang on Sam you're still all attached to that traction thingy.'

'Please … I gotta do this Uncle Bobby.' Sam pleaded turning his full on puppy eyes on Bobby, 'I can't be …'

'Can't be what son?'

'This scared little boy anymore,' Sam admitted shifting his gaze to stare at his braced leg, 'I don't want to be scared anymore.'

'Son you and yer brother, the two of ya are the bravest men I have ever known, many would have taken the easy way out but not you or Dean, the both of ya are still fighting and workin' yer way through.'

'Don't feel like it,' Sam gave Bobby a tremulous smile and was ready to settle back on his bed when he heard someone just outside their door and he panicked. 'B-Bobby? Please …'

'It's alright son I'll see to it,' Bobby replied quickly seeing the panic in Sam's face he realised that the kid was on the verge of losing it completely, getting up he patted Sam's shoulder as he stepped towards the door. Closing the door behind him Bobby stared up and down the hallway, but there was no one around. Cursing under his breath Bobby burst back into the room just in time to see the ghostly form of Claude straddling an unconscious Sam.

'Gerroff him you bastard.' Bobby snarled pulling the iron blade from the small sheath on his belt he threw it in one fluid moment, scattering the spirit of the paedophile. 'Sam? Sam? Oh God…'

S—D

Dean groaned and rolled over just in time to throw up the meagre contents of his stomach that mainly consisted of bile and other rancid fluids. He was lying on a soft bed in a well appointed room with large barred windows on one wall, an ensuite just opposite his bed and a walk in robe next to it. Bleary eyed he went to sit up but felt the pull in his back and decided against it. He felt so strange, as though his head and body were separated and swapped with someone else's.

'Ah good to see you awake son,' a man's voice broke Dean out of his reverie and made him turn to look at the new arrival.

'What the fuck? Where am I?'

'Why you're home David, ahh I see you're still feeling unwell,' the man continued to speak as he wandered around the room, 'don't you remember your old room?'

'This aint my room and I am not yer son, so if ya don't mind…' Dean bit back the pain from his back and pushed himself upright, intending on getting out of there when he realised that he was completely naked. 'What the hell?'

'You were rather ill last night and it was easier for me to put you to bed like that,' that infuriatingly cheerful voice grated on Dean's raw nerves, _why can't I remember?_

'Look I dunno what your game is but … I gotta get outta here so where's my clothes?'

'David I understand …'

'Screw you my name aint David!' Dean spat out, 'my name is … my name is … ARGH!' Dean gripped the sides of his head as the pain jack-knifed through his mind and nerve endings. 'No, no this is not happening … my name is ahh name is Dean.' He finally got out his name as blood poured from his nose and with his headache intensifying that the only thing he could do was to pass out. 'Sammy.' It was all he was able to utter as the darkness finally took the pain away.

'Hmm he is a strong one.'

'Yes well I am not paying you to comment on my son, make sure that he has his medication in two hours and up the dosage to the next level.'

'Yes Sir, anything ya say Sir,' Arnold smirked as he stared down at Dean's bare chest, 'I'll look afta ya kid for ya Sir.'

'I don't want you to look after him I want you to do what I say when I say it.'

'Look my dad said that you needed my help and that's what I'm doing but I want my bite of the cherry as well.'

'You touch him and you will die do you understand?' Ed snarled as he pushed the younger man out of the room, 'your father gave me permission to use you any way I see fit so you would be wise not to upset me.'

Arnold stared at Ed with a look of pure hatred but kept his mouth shut, he knew what his father told him and he was not in the mood for another punishment. He stared at the unconscious form of Dean lying splayed across the bed and suddenly he was seeing a different scene altogether.

_January 22__nd__ 1986_

_'Hey kid you okay?' Arnold asked the kid he remembered who's name was Dean and squatted down in front of him and his sobbing little brother, 'you're in my home class aren't ya?'_

_'Yeah, and yeah we're okkies, Sammy just fell down that's all,' Arnold watched as Dean pulled his little brother into his arms managing to hold him on his hip and cradle his head against his shoulder. Little Sam's fingers twisted into the back of his shirt linking the brothers together. 'M'Dean and this is Sammy.'_

_'Hey I'm Arnie I sit three rows back you the new kid?'_

_'Hey well we'd better get back before our dad goes ballistic.'_

_'Yeah I know what that's like my dad can be a total drag as well.' Arnie grinned as he watched Dean put Sam down and held his hand tightly, placing himself between them as they walked back to the small apartment block next to the park. _

_'You live round here too Arnie?'_

_'Yeah me, my ma and dad and stupid big sister,' Arnie sniffed and dragged the back of his hand across his nose catching the drips. 'she's a pain coz she just wants to play wif boys now and ya know what I mean by play?' Arnie giggled and nudged Dean with his elbow._

_'Well this is me, so is the pip squeak okay?'_

_'Yeah he's fine aren't ya Sammy?'_

_'Yeah m'tough like you Deanie.' Sammy smiled up at his brother and then glanced shyly at Arnie, 'how comes yer sista likes to play wif boys?'_

_'Coz she's dumb little dude.' Arnie laughed and with a wave goodbye started to head off towards the apartment building next door to Sam and Dean's home, Dean grinned happily to think that he might have a new friend next door to them. Arnie turned and waved again just as a large van pulled up next to him._

_'Arnie how are you son?'_

_'You're not my dad.'_

_'Ah Arnold you have really grown into a beautiful little boy.'_

'Arnold!' Ed yelled again and slapped the younger man's face, 'what the fuck are you doing?'

'Huh? What?' Arnold blinked and was suddenly brought back to the present, he looked down at the young man on the bed and the realisation hit him hard. 'You … you bastard.' Arnold snapped angrily and shoved Ed against the wall, 'you bastard you're just like him, no, no you're worse.'

'What the fuck … get it together ya little shit or I'll make ya.' Ed snarled as he pulled himself up against the wall until he was standing properly again, 'what has gotten into you?'

'You … you was in the van with him weren't ya? You was there on that day when he took me?'

Ed went to shut the bedroom door and get the little nutter away from his son but Arnold was too fast for him and suddenly he found himself lying on the floor with a bloodied mouth and Arnold standing over him, shaking with rage as he clenched and unclenched his fists, 'you were the one driving and you took me from my family.'

'I have no idea what you're on about yer little shit but I'm gonna make ya pay for what ya did to my face.' Ed scrambled to get up but Arnold aimed a powerful kick into his side flipping him over onto his side following him down the passage way Arnold kicked him continually indiscriminately hitting his now unconscious victim.

Opening the door to Ed's special room Arnold found a pair of handcuffs and some chain, and then he dragged Ed into the room, an evil glint in his normally dull eyes formed as he found the perfect place to tie the creep up. 'Don't go anywhere Uncle Eddy.' Arnold said as he stood back to take a look at his handiwork. He had stripped Ed down to his boxers and placed him face down on the piece that resembled a pummel horse, handcuffing his wrists to the legs on one side and with chains this time his ankles on the other side. He finished the look with a ball-gag effectively trussing the man up like a Christmas turkey. 'Don't go anywhere Uncle Eddy.' He repeated slapping Ed's ass as he walked past. For the first time in his relatively short life Arnold felt free. Even though "father" allowed him to work as a nurse at the hospital he was not permitted to go anywhere else or to have any social contacts outside the house. The hospital serving as a "supermarket" for drugs and medical paraphernalia as his "father" required them, Arnold was sure that was the only reason why he was allowed to work.

Rubbing his hands together he went back down to the bedroom and one Dean Winchester or Murphy or whatever name he was given now. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Arnold licked his lips and ran an appreciative eye along the lean body covered only by a sheet.

'Damn waste that's for sure,' Arnold muttered, 'I'd sure like to look after ya.' Leaning over he tapped Dean's cheek, 'come on Dean wakey, wakey.'

S—D

Jim helped Bobby disconnect all of the traction pullies from Sam's braced leg and then dressed him while Bobby packed up the boys' meagre possessions, 'do you think we need a wheelchair?' Jim asked as he gently laid Sam back on the pillows.

'Nah I'm gonna carry him, quicker that way.' Bobby said as he paused for a second, 'did ya git hold of that father of theirs?'

'I left a message … again.' Jim sighed, 'told him to meet us at your place.'

'Did ya say anything bout Dean?'

'No, no I thought that would make him do something even stupider than normal.'

'Good thinking Padre.' Bobby said with a grin, 'okay let's git this show on the road.'

Bobby picked Sam up easily, unable to believe just how light the teenager was even with the cumbersome brace on his leg, shook his head and settled Sam's head against his shoulder.

Just as Jim opened the door he stood face to face with Janice Day her smile gone and replaced with a look of unadulterated anger, 'I thought we had discussed this.'

'We did Doctor and you were out-voted.' Bobby said as he pushed past her with his precious bundle.

'I'm going to call the police this is kidnapping.' Janice snapped as she tried to keep up with the two men.

'Not when we have the signed discharge papers from Doctor Collins,' Jim said as he passed the paperwork to the very rattled woman.

'I must protest this is not in the best interest of the patient.'

'Sam is not _the patient _as you so put it,' Jim snapped his patience with the counsellor nearing its end, 'and there was another attempt on Sam's life after Dean's abduction, now the police and the doctors and the boys' daddy all agree that it is no longer safe for Sam here.'

Bobby blinked and stared at the preacher in shock; this was one of the very few times he had seen Jim lose his temper and yell at a woman. 'Didn't know ya had it in ya Preacher Man.' He chuckled as the elevator pinged and the doors slid open for them.

They stepped into the car and stared at the woman as she stood in total shock and disbelief, 'see ya later Doc.' Bobby smiled as he cradled Sam closer when he felt the young man whimper and start to shake.

'W-wait.' Janice slipped in between the closing doors and stood facing the determined hunters, 'alright I agree it's no longer safe here but please Sam needs counselling, he needs help can you at least let me call someone who can help you?'

'Thank you Janice that would be good, we'll be in Sioux Falls for a while,' Jim said 'you have Bobby's contact details?'

'Yes, yes I do, actually I know of an excellent therapist in Sioux Falls, he specialises in male sexual assault and paedophilia … he works at St. Andrews.'

'That'll be fantastic Janice and thank you again.'

'Uncle Bobby?' Sam whispered clutching tightly to the man's shirt, 'what's happening?'

'Taking ya home kiddo, we're taking ya home.'

S—D

Arnold gave Dean a glass of water and sat back watching him carefully, 'how's the head?'

'Feel like I've done twenty rounds with a grizzly and lost.' Dean mumbled as he sipped the water, 'what's going on?'

'I ahh … well just say that Ed is a little tied up now,' Arnold grinned.

'And?' Dean asked suspiciously as he glanced over at the locked door and then looked around for his clothes, 'so what am I supposed to call you father now?'

'Nope, my name is Arnold, or at functions I'm Falcon.'

'Shit not another one … what do you all come in sets of twelve or sumfin?'

'Might appear like that but actually I'm the same age as you or near to it.' Arnold ran his sweaty palms down his thighs and glanced over at the gorgeous and naked man in the bed, 'damn it … why can't you be on the other side of the fence?'

'Ahh excuse me?'

'Do you remember back in 86, your kid brother had fallen down and I came over to see if he was okay?'

Dean stared at the young man and tried to get his scattered memories under some sort of order, 'ahh vaguely … I remember a kid … Arnie?'

'That's me, that's the day I was snatched.' Arnold said, 'never been home since Father keeps a tight leash on me.'

'I ahh … remember a van pulling up I went to warn ya but … but you seem to know them.'

'Father … his real name is Gerry Barrett he was a cop and he knew my ma … kind of family acquaintance.'

'I'm sorry Arnie, maybe if I had got ya to run or something.' Dean said feeling the immediate guilt when the face of an eight year old Arnie flashed in front of his eyes.

'Not your fault Dean, he told me that ma was in a car accident and that he was gonna take me to the hospital where dad and my sister were waiting.'

'And kids are told to listen to the cops, sorry man.' Dean said with a genuine look of sympathy. 'We were taken by a madman around the same time, long, long story but we ended up … home but when we were … we were taken by Claude when Sammy was four. Long, long story later we managed to get away from the bastards but they … they came back.' Dean turned his face away to hide the tears and emotions glistening in his eyes, he was not going to show any tears in front of Arnold, the kid was too well indoctrinated into the life of a paedophile's "son". 'Can, can you help me get outta here Arnie?' Dean asked deliberately using the name he had known him by, 'I gotta get back to Sammy, he's not doin' so good.'

'I dunno Dean, I mean I got Ed all trussed up but getting outta here might be a bit harder.' Arnold said as he chewed his lower lip, he hated the thought of losing his first and only friend so soon after finding him again.

'Claude's still after Sammy, I hafta get back to him …' Dean turned his own version of the "Puppy-Sammy" look, 'they did stuff to him Arnie, me it doesn't matter they can do whatever but Sammy … he's just a kid.'

'I'm really sorry Dean I wish I could help ya.' Arnold said as he stood up, 'umm I'll see if I can find yer clothes.'

'Thanks man, and for what it's worth I am sorry.' Dean said as he sank back against the pillows an overwhelming tiredness coming over him nearly wiped him out.

'Dean?'

'Yeah dude?'

'You did … you did get out didn't ya?'

'Yeah we did for a while, I'm gonna make sure that they never, ever get their filthy hands on us again Arnold.' Dean said making Arnold step back when he saw the murderous look in his eyes there was no doubt in Arnold's mind that Dean was going to follow through with his vow.

S—D

Bobby laid Sam down in his own bed and gently covered him with the quilt, he had Jim had shared the driving so they could do it in one hit, the kid slept most of the way, the heavy duty pain meds helping out a lot with that.

'Uncle Bobby?' Sam opened his eyes slightly and tried to focus on the older man's face.

'Yeah kiddo? Do ya need anything?'

'Where's Dean?'

'He'll be here soon kiddo, I swear he'll find a way back to ya.'

'He's still gone isn't he? They took him for good this time?'

'No, no Sam nothing like that … ya know yer brother he'll move heaven and hell to get back to ya.'

'Dean's gone this time Uncle Bobby,' Sam yawned and slowly closed his eyes again, 'I'm … m'tired Uncle Bobby.'

'Git some sleep kiddo I'll be right here if ya need me.'

'Don't worry bout me Uncle Bobby, m'fadin' away an' no one's gotta worry bout me no more.'

'Dammit Sam Winchester don't ya dare say things like that, Dean's comin' back and so's yer daddy yer just hafta hang in there with me.'

'Just fading 'way, Claude's makin' sure I'm a fadin' 'way.' Sam said as he slipped into a deep but restless sleep.

'Aw Sammy, don'tcha go givin' up on us kiddo, coz we're not givin' up on ya, ya idjit.'

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Innocence Implied**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything to do with Supernatural, sigh just play with the boys and then send em home again...More or less in the same condition as when I er...

**Summary:** Dean is 21 and Sam is 17.

This is the continuation of my _Innocence Trilogy_ so if you haven't read them it might pay to go and read them first and then come back here. I promise the story will be here waiting for you when you get back.

**WARNING: DARK THEMES AHEAD READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**

S—D

**Chapter 11: When Dad comes a-calling**

**Then:**

_'Where's Dean?'_

_'He'll be here soon kiddo, I swear he'll find a way back to ya.'_

_'He's still gone isn't he? They took him for good this time?'_

_'No, no Sam nothing like that … ya know yer brother he'll move heaven and hell to get back to ya.'_

_'Dean's gone this time Uncle Bobby,' Sam yawned and slowly closed his eyes again, 'I'm … m'tired Uncle Bobby.'_

_'Git some sleep kiddo I'll be right here if ya need me.'_

_'Don't worry bout me Uncle Bobby, m'fadin' away an' no one's gotta worry bout me no more.'_

_'Dammit Sam Winchester don't ya dare say things like that, Dean's comin' back and so's yer daddy yer just hafta hang in there with me.'_

_'Just fading 'way, Claude's makin' sure I'm a fadin' 'way.' Sam said as he slipped into a deep but restless sleep._

_'Aw Sammy, don'tcha go givin' up on us kiddo, we're not givin' up on ya, ya idjit.'_

**Now:**

Dean pulled his jeans and shirt back on and suddenly felt a lot better, his pain was still there but at least he had his dignity back. Surreptitiously he glanced over at Arnold again; he had no idea how to handle the situation with the other man and victim. It was years ago when he had encountered Arnold for the first real time, vague memories of the quiet kid in the back of the school room merged with that day in the carpark and he felt sick at the thought of how they had witnessed Arnold's kidnapping. What would have happened if they had taken him and Sam that day as well? _Would we be the same as Arnold is now if they had taken us that day as well?_

'Dean? You okay man?' Arnold asked nervously as he watched Dean get dressed, he kept glancing down the hallway terrified that Ed was going to come rampaging down or that Father would come looking for him, 'we gotta go now dude if ya wanna try to run we gotta do it now.'

'Are you alright Arnold?' Dean said straightening as much as he could he glanced up at Arnold and saw the fear clearly etched across his pale and drawn features.

'Yeah, yeah we just gotta go before anything happens.' Arnold said and looked down the hallway once again, 'you need help?'

'Nah m'good,' Dean winced and held his left arm tight against his side in a vain attempt to take some pressure off his back, feeling like the Hunchback of Notre Dame he shuffled closer to Arnold, 'we good to go?'

'Yeah let's … shit there's a car coming up the driveway.' Arnold said panicking he stared at Dean, 'what do we do now?'

'Can ya see the car?' Dean asked as he moved oh-so slowly towards a window, 'do ya know it?'

'Oh God,' Arnold started to hyperventilate as he recognised the car immediately, 'it-it's my Father.'

'Arnold, Arnie … dude look at me,' Dean snapped sharply to get the other man's attention, 'he is not your father … remember that he is not your father.'

'Not-not my-my Father,' Arnold tried to push the words out but they stuck in his throat, 'he-he knows what I did to Ed, he knows …'

'Fuck it Arnold suck it up, you're not a snivelling little kid … grow some balls and man up.'

'Oh God … he knows.' Arnold cried, 'I stuffed up and he knows it.'

The sound of booted footsteps on the porch had Arnold backing up against the wall, he no longer acknowledged Dean or his feat of bravado just a short time ago with Ed. He was once again that terrified child from all of those years ago.

Dean shook his head in disgust, yeah he felt sorry for the guy but falling apart like that, he was a natural bully and whipping boy all rolled into one. Unarmed and injured was not the way Dean wanted to meet this new threat, limping heavily he made his way down the hall searching for an unlocked door.

'Arnold where are you, you worthless piece of shit?' a booming voice echoed through the house as the front door slammed open, 'here now boy.'

'Father?' Arnold said as he timidly crept towards the man, his head down and shoulders slumped in a perfectly submissive pose.

'I have been waiting for you at home you little prick what's taking so long?'

'I'm s-sorry Father but … but Uncle Ed's son is ill and he needed me to help him with me.'

'You were not to take this long … I needed you to relieve my stress and I had to use your new brother.'

Arnold froze when he heard those words; he hadn't had a new "brother" for six years, ever since Jason took an overdose. 'N-new b-brother?'

'Yeah just arrived this morning after you left, needs a lot of training but he's got a nice soft mouth.'

Arnold felt like his heart had stopped beating and his stomach twisted into a knot, 'how-how old is he?'

'Nice and young this one he's seven.' The large man bragged, 'got him fresh.'

'Seven? A seven year old kid?' Arnold screamed bordering on hysteria, 'you fucking low-life monster!'

S—D

Dean stared at the trussed up body of Ed, blood pooled on the floor beneath his head and another more putrid and yellow fluid dribbled down both of his legs. Swallowing deeply he took a step closer and then stopped, Ed was still alive but obviously in a bad way. Licking his lips Dean let his gaze roam around the room, memories flooding back unbidden of the last time he was subjected to punishment in a similar room. His fingers itched to grab one of the whips and to deal out his own retribution and punishment.

Arnold's screaming brought Dean out of the darkest depths of his imagination just as he wrapped his fingers around the leather bound whip handle, dropping the instrument of torture Dean listened carefully as the argument escalated outside the room he was in.

'What the fuck?' he whispered when he heard the age of the new boy, 'seven … fucking seven years old.' His anger building and smothering his pain Dean had to let go of some of his pent up rage, pulling his right fist back he felt the bones shatter when his knuckles connected to Ed's jaw and cheek repeatedly.

Breathing heavily he staggered back and rested his hands on his knees as he forced himself to calm down. Dean stared at the blood on his shattered knuckles and then at Ed whose head now hung at a very odd angle, sightless eyes fixed and started to cloud slightly.

Straightening as much as he could, Dean forced himself to look away and to forget the dead monster at his feet, there was another equally monstrous entity in the house to deal with. A monster that walked and talked like a human but had no soul, no heart and no conscious.

'Get your filthy fucking hands off him.' Dean roared as he lurched out of the room and into the hallway just in time to see Gerry force a shaking and sobbing Arnold to bend over from the waist. The younger man naked from the waist down with his jeans tangled with his feet, seemed to be boneless and devoid of any fight he might have had earlier.

Startled Gerry let go of Arnold's hips and turned to stare at the new arrival, 'ahh David nice to see you up and around.' He smirked licking his lips he gave Dean a lecherous stare as he reached down and grabbed Arnold's arm, 'you might have some competition boy.'

'I said get your filthy fucking hands off him,' Dean repeated as he forced himself to walk as straight as he could down the hallway, a murderous look in his eyes giving them an all-black shine. 'Move away from him now.'

'Yeah and who's gonna stop me?' Gerry asked raising his eyebrows in mock concern, 'where's your father whelp? He needs to teach you some manners.'

'Yeah well my Dad taught me everything I need to know … especially what I need to know to kick your ass. Real tough man aren't ya … terrorising and raping little kids, yeah big tough man.'

'Fuck you, you little shit.' Gerry shoved Arnold away and started to move towards Dean, 'Ed where the fuck are you?' He yelled looking for the other man.

'Sorry but Ed has gone to hell no stopping at go and no collecting one hundred dollars.' Dean said his voice low and gravely and very dangerous in pitch.

'You little bastard.' Gerry launched himself at Dean who managed to hold his own against the much bigger and healthier man but he felt his strength and fight starting to wane. With a primal roar Dean decided that if he was going to go down fighting then he was going to take Gerry with him. Moving with a speed he didn't even know he had left in him, Dean ducked a right handed hay-maker and came in low with two short sharp jabs one to Gerry's lower stomach and the other much harder blow to his genitals.

Dropping to one knee Dean prepared himself for the final parry of blows but all he heard was the sound of gunfire.

S—D

For some reason beyond Bobby's comprehension, he was the only person Sam would respond to in any shape way or form. Even Jim had no luck reaching the teenager; he had completely shut down to everyone and everything, except for Bobby.

'Sam, son you have to eat something,' Bobby tried again to get the boy to eat but Sam just stared at him with those big luminous green eyes and shook his head the thought of food brought his nausea back to haunt him.

'C-Can't Uncle Bobby.' He whispered, his voice hoarse and faint from disuse was only loud enough for Bobby to hear.

'Look just a couple of spoons of this here broth and I'll leave ya alone…'

'No! No! Don't leave me please Uncle Bobby don't leave me alone I don't want to be alone,' Sam cried out he reached up and twisted his fingers into the front of Bobby's shirt, he knew that he was acting like a hysterical child and not a seventeen year old young man but he couldn't care less. Both his brother and his father were gone, hunting again together, finally sick of Sam and why wouldn't they be. He was nothing but a whiny little bitch, too weak to hunt and to look after himself, let alone anyone else. He was nothing but a liability to them now. But for the life of him he couldn't remember why.

He looked at his uncle and then down at the soup and shrugged his shoulders, he'd try for Bobby's sake, with a shaking hand Sam lifted the spoon and managed to swallow a few spoonfuls of the thin bland liquid. Although, before he knew it Sam had finished half the bowl, the warm broth helped calm his tumultuous stomach.

'That's my boy,' Bobby praised the teen, he couldn't believe just how much Sam had become a shell of himself. 'How's yer leg Sam? Need something for it?'

'Nah I'm good, it's … there.' Sam admitted nothing but that said so much to Bobby and instantly the older man got up and went to get some pain relief for the stubborn kid.

'What about … everything else Sam?'

'Yeah I'm … fine.' Sam started to pick at a loose thread on the threadbare knee of his jeans, the other leg cut to accommodate the bulky brace on his leg was already edged with frayed threads he had continuously attacked, 'Uncle Bobby do ya think that dad and Dean will be finished on their hunt soon?'

Bobby stilled his movements and drew a deep breath as he tried to formulate an appropriate answer, 'ah not sure Sam, hopefully.'

'They … they're not coming back are they? They've left me here coz I'm no good anymore.' Sam said softly his words slurring slightly as his energy was nearly spent, 'm'tired Uncle Bobby.'

Gently Bobby swabbed Sam's arm and injected the morphine directly into his system, and then he tenderly brushed errant strands of hair from the teen's face, 'you need a haircut kiddo,' he said as he picked Sam up and carried him effortlessly to the sofa, 'sleep well kid, things will be better when you wake up.'

Jim watched from the shadows of the doorway; his heart breaking for the youngest Winchester. That joyful baby with amazing dimples, twinkling eyes and infectious giggle John carried into the church all of those years ago, flickered into his memory and his mind the image so bright it made him wince, and then the image of a tiny, silent four year old cradling that bundle of light tightly against him while Jim and John got to know each other filled his mind and he wanted to weep.

That bundle of light was now older and more fragile than ever before, although the question he had just asked Bobby and what he had said afterwards sent chills down Jim's spine. When Bobby stood up and looked over at Jim they nodded and went quietly into the kitchen, they needed to talk and whiskey laced coffee was definitely on the agenda.

S—D

'Dean? Son open your eyes son please,' John sank down on his knees next to his eldest son's lax body. He was still reeling from the shock of seeing his son in this place when he was supposed to be with Sam. 'Dean come on there you are,' he blinked back tears of relief when he saw his son start to come around.

'Hey Johnny there's another one in here … dead.' Caleb grinned at the bigger man, 'looks like someone or two did a job on him, though I think that it's that bastard Ed.'

'D-Dad?' Dean blinked and tried to focus on the images floating in front of him, 'why's there four of ya?'

'Dean … hey, hey no keep your eyes open,' John ordered knowing that would get more of reaction from Dean than cajoling and coddling him. 'What happened son? What the hell happened?'

'Arnold? Where's Arnold?' Dean blurted out as he fought to sit up, everything coming back to slam into his memory at once.

'Who's Arnold?'

'The … the other young guy … is he … is he alright?'

'Dean there's no one else here, just you and two dead guys.' John said worriedly as he helped Dean to his feet, 'signs of someone else but he's not here.'

'Ahh bet he's gone home to find the new one.' Dean mumbled more to himself than to his father.

'You've lost me son, what … who are you talking about?'

'Arnold he was a stolen as a kid, bastard was a cop,' Dean stopped and stared down at the now dead cop, 'this shit … he – he just found out that he got a "new brother" the kid's only seven years old.'

'Damn if I had time I'd bring him back just to kill him again,' Caleb snarled and gave the corpse a hard kick, 'whatcha wanna do with them?'

'Salt and burn the bastards aint no way we're letting them come back.' John said before turning his attention back to his son, 'Dean are you?'

'Tired, sore, mother of a headache and … ahh shit gonna hurl.' Dean turned away just in time to empty the meagre contents of his stomach against the wall.

'Come on son let's get you outta here,' John wrapped his arms around Dean and acting on impulse for the first time in a long time pulled him close to his chest and hugged his eldest son tightly, 'let's get back to Sam.'

'Oh God Sam.' Dean cried out, 'he was being attacked by Claude's ghost at the hospital, before they sent Arnold to take me.'

'Calm down Dean,' John pulled back and stared at his son, locking gazes with him, 'you have to calm down before you collapse, now Sam's at Bobby's they left a message for me, never said anything about you missing though,' John felt his anger rising past his usual breaking point, Singer and Murphy will pay for that when he gets back but for now he has to concentrate on Dean.

Dean blinked and tried to focus on his father's face but he seemed to be getting further away, 'D-Dad?' he whispered as his eyes rolled back and he collapsed bonelessly into his father's arms.

Just as John gathered Dean into his arms, the acrid stench of burning flesh filled his nostrils and he turned to see the entire house succumb to the licking flames and dense smoke of fire.

Caleb trotted over with a bit of a shit-eating grin, 'so they'll find some interesting body posing when they find them.'

'Nice Caleb, always thought that you were a pyromaniac at heart,' John grinned, 'let's get back to Bobby's I really want to hear their reasons for not telling me the truth … well the whole truth.' He added looking down at his unconscious son cradled in his arms.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Innocence Implied**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything to do with Supernatural, sigh just play with the boys and then send em home again...More or less in the same condition as when I er...

**Summary:** Dean is 21 and Sam is 17.

This is the continuation of my _Innocence Trilogy_ so if you haven't read them it might pay to go and read them first and then come back here. I promise the story will be here waiting for you when you get back.

**WARNING DARK THEMES AND IMAGERY AHEAD!**

S—D

**Chapter 12: Find one … lose one**

**Then:**

_Dean blinked and tried to focus on his father's face but he seemed to be getting further away, 'D-Dad?' he whispered as his eyes rolled back and he collapsed bonelessly into his father's arms._

_Just as John gathered Dean into his arms, the acrid stench of burning flesh filled his nostrils and he turned to see the entire house succumb to the licking flames and dense smoke of fire. _

_Caleb trotted over with a bit of a shit-eating grin, 'so they'll find some interesting body posing when they find them.'_

_'Nice Caleb, always thought that you were a pyromaniac at heart,' John grinned, 'let's get back to Bobby's I really want to hear their reasons for not telling me the truth … well the whole truth.' He added looking down at his unconscious son cradled in his arms._

**Now:**

Sam moved in an almost trance like state, he had woken and tried not to make any noise or sound as he sat up and took in the living room. Everything seemed the same and yet it was so different; he could hear Jim and Bobby talking in the kitchen he knew that they were talking about him but he didn't have any energy left to care.

Slowly he pulled himself up and waited for the dizziness to stop attacking him before he tested his injured leg. So far so good and he had managed to limp to the front door with relative ease. Well as relative as it gets for someone in his condition.

Shaking his head Sam felt his resolve start to crumble, he had to keep moving he had to find Dean, Dean would know how to help him.

Moving into the salvage yard Sam risked a glance over his shoulder at the now closed front door; he had to make sure that no one was following him. The hand appeared in his line of vision beckoning him to follow. Sam took a deep breath he knew that it was the only way to protect his family, he was beyond saving but they weren't.

Hotwiring the small hatchback Bobby was repairing for his neighbour; Sam wrestled with his braced leg and felt as though he was losing the fight. Clenching his jaws tight Sam leant over and undid the Velcro snaps before tossing the hateful thing away. He didn't need it anymore, not after he stopped Claude.

Sending Bobby a silent thankyou for the car being automatic Sam put it into gear and carefully pulled onto the main road. Every so often the hand would appear guiding him towards the inevitable conclusion to Sam's short life.

S—D

'Sammy!' Dean yelled as he slammed the door of his dad's truck shut; the small burst of adrenaline that had surged through him at the start of the driveway to Bobby's salvage yard was fading fast and it took all of his willpower to stay upright.

John hurried around the truck to help his eldest inside as he tried to hide his bemused smile, Dean had been practically comatose on the way back to Bobby's until they had come around the last bend in the road and drove up the driveway. Then the young man came to life.

'Hang on Dean … let me help ya.' John chided his son softly as he wrapped his arm around Dean just under his armpits.

'Dean … John it's good to see you two.' Jim said as he hurried outside, he wore a smile that seemed a little too forced and he had the demeanour of a man carrying more than the weight of the world.

'What's going on Jim?' John asked pausing for a second or two to let Dean catch his breath, 'where's Sammy?'

'Dean … it's good to see you son, very good to see you. We were all worried about you when you disappeared from hospital.'

'Jim … Where … Is … My … Son?' John said enunciating his words slowly and clearly as he stared up into the face of the cleric.

'John … Dean please come inside before you catch the death of you both.' Jim said paling as he spoke, 'Dean looks as though he is going to face plant the porch at any moment.'

'Pastor Jim please just tell us what's going on? Where's Sam?' Dean asked and let his father help him inside before speaking again. 'Is Sam alright? In bed? Napping? What? Where is he?'

'John … Dean it's good to see you both.' Bobby interrupted them, hurrying into the living room he clapped John on the shoulder and then turned to look down at Dean who was now seated on the sofa, 'how ya doing boy?'

'Bobby what's going on? Where's Sammy?' Dean asked staring directly at Bobby; his green eyes shining with unshed tears, 'I just want Sammy.'

'Sorry Dean but I can't …"

'Can't what Bobby? You're not making any sense!' John wanted to yell and rant at them for stalling so long; he just wanted to see his son and that was all.

'Sam's not here.' Jim sighed and sank down in the oversized lounge chair opposite Dean.

'What? Then where is he?' Dean asked his gaze shifting from Jim to Bobby and back again in an endless loop.

'He … he was down here asleep on that sofa yer sitting on now Dean,' Bobby admitted slowly, 'Jim and I were in the kitchen right there.'

'I came in to get Sam for dinner when I couldn't find him I went upstairs while Bobby checked the yard.'

'How long ago?' John felt as though his head was going to explode, the only thought was a simple one looping in his mind, _what now?_

'About an hour ago … we were starting to pull together a search party for Sam when you guys turned up.'

'But … but we just came up the road and there was no sign of Sam.' Dean said as his chest started to tighten, making his breathing stutter.

S—D

Sam scrambled behind the elusive hand; he no longer wondered where he was heading or why he only saw the hand and nothing else. All he could think about was putting one foot in front of the other and staying upright.

His injured leg was numb; the shooting pain was gone and now there was nothing, all he could do was drag it along behind him and to try and not topple over. Exhausted both physically and mentally Sam had had it; he couldn't go any further even if he wanted to, with a small shake of his already aching head Sam let himself drop to the ground.

'You want me? Come and get me!' he yelled out, his voice holding a slightly hysterical tone, 'not going anywhere.'

'I need you Sam, you're mine now.' A voice whispered seductively around his head, more like an invisible mist than just missing a body.

'No, no too tired … leave me alone.' Sam whispered and tried to swat the annoyance away.

A high pitched screech made Sam's ears ache to the point of inducing a bleed, crying out he clasped his head in his hands, covering his ears. Desperately Sam tried to curl into a foetal position but his injured leg and abused upper body refused to cooperate.

A cold and slimy hand slid down Sam's exposed cheek making him cry out in shock and disgust, the trail of slime remained on his face, chilled, foul and stinking.

'No.' Sam tried to pull away but his body seemed to be frozen in the partial foetal position. His bad leg hung sluggishly and he was unable to bend it at all. Shivering Sam tucked his arms around his head and tried to make himself as small as possible. The hand shifted and he felt the repulsive touch as the fingers moved down his spine but this time once the hand moved away he felt fire racing down his back, unable to stop himself Sam let out a blood-curdling, primal scream filled with pain.

'Mine … I own you Sean, you are mine and no one else's.' The voice hissed in his ear as the air around Sam filled with a stench akin to rotted flesh: putrid was the only word to come to mind.

'N-no … not … m'Sam,' Sam tried to get the words out but his delicate physical condition was fast giving way to nothingness alongside his already fading psyche.

'No, you will not do this to me, I will have you Sean.' The entity started to take form; a hazy, smoky figure filled the mists and made it more corporeal. 'You are mine Sean forever.'

Sam opened his eyes and tried to focus on the horrific clown's face floating above him. 'No … no m'Sam … die first.' Sam pushed the words through his frozen lips as he pulled a pen knife out of his jeans pocket with a shaking hand. 'S-sorry Dean.'

S—D

Dean pushed away his father and refused to look at Jim and Bobby; all he wanted was Sam by his side. They had been pulled apart so violently at the hospital and he thought after that he would never see his little brother again until his dad rescued him. But now, now when he's safe Sam's gone taken without anyone even realising it.

Wheezing Dean started to clutch at his throat unable to breath, 'D-Da…'

'Dean, Dean what is it son?' John dropped to his knees in front of Dean and watched horrified as Dean struggled to breath.

'S-Sam-mmy.' Dean pushed the words out.

'What … what is it? Do you …?' John shook his head in disbelief and sat back on his haunches to glance up at Bobby and Jim wanting them to tell him what was going on, he felt … lost.

Frustrated Dean pushed at his father to get him to move away and then on shaking legs he stood up and lurched towards the door, he'd find Sam himself. Without looking back to see if the others were following him Dean headed off in the direction where the pull was the strongest.

Dumbfounded John watched as Dean dragged himself outside, he literally shook himself out of his momentary stupor and climbed to his feet, 'come on.' He grunted to the others as he grabbed a duffle filled with weapons, first aid and other bits of pieces they might need when they finally find Sam.

'We searched the yard already John.' Bobby said struggling to keep up with the younger man, 'I don't know where else to look.'

'I think Dean does … fuck it Bobby I aint got any other explanations but the connection between my boys.' John said without looking back at the men behind him, 'if you don't want to come then …'

'Just wait a second ya hot-headed idjit … we just need to know where we're looking.' Bobby argued as he grabbed John's arm and pulled him up, 'I'm gonna go back and get a truck, call me on the cell when you find him.'

'Th-thanks Bobby,' John said with the hint of a sad grin, 'dunno why I didn't …'

'Just go and find yer sons.' Bobby answered gruffly before turning back to the main sales area of his salvage yard.

Jim looked up at John for a couple of heartbeats before moving off to follow Dean's berserker rush through the steel filled car cemetery. The two men walked in a tense silence, both of them in deep thought and preoccupied with morbid thoughts once they found the brothers.

S—D

Dean drew in each breath as though he was breathing in shards of glass; it was loud and painfully cutting. Bracing himself against the carcass of a once proud automobile Dean wanted to shout out for his brother but nothing came out loud enough for anyone let alone his little brother to hear.

'Sam?' he croaked out when looking around frantically for a clue on where to head next and his gaze dropped onto a hunched body lying too still on the ground, wedged beneath the remnants of cars and assorted chunks of metal. 'Sammy?'

Stumbling slightly Dean forced himself to keep moving until he dropped heavily onto his knees next to the very familiar body. 'Ah damn it Sammy what did you do?' he asked breathlessly when he saw the bloodied knife clutched in the whiter-than-white hand. With shaking fingers Dean felt for a pulse, for any sign of life in his little brother.

TBC

AND REMEMBER PLEASE I NEVER WRITE DEATH FICS ESPECIALLY WHERE THE BOYS ARE CONCERNED...

Though I might bang em up to the point of death ... mmmmmwahahahahaha


	13. Chapter 13

**Innocence Implied**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything to do with Supernatural, sigh just play with the boys and then send em home again...More or less in the same condition as when I er...

**Summary:** Dean is 21 and Sam is 17.

This is the continuation of my _Innocence Trilogy_ so if you haven't read them it might pay to go and read them first and then come back here. I promise the story will be here waiting for you when you get back.

S—D

**Chapter : 13 Time is on your side.**

**Then:**

_Dean drew in each breath as though he was breathing in shards of glass; it was loud and painfully cutting. Bracing himself against the carcass of a once proud automobile Dean wanted to shout out for his brother but nothing came out loud enough for anyone let alone his little brother to hear._

_'Sam?' he croaked out when looking around frantically for a clue on where to head next and his gaze dropped onto a hunched body lying too still on the ground, wedged beneath the remnants of cars and assorted chunks of metal. 'Sammy?'_

_Stumbling slightly Dean forced himself to keep moving until he dropped heavily onto his knees next to the very familiar body. 'Ah damn it Sammy what did you do?' he asked breathlessly when he saw the bloodied knife clutched in the whiter-than-white hand. With shaking fingers Dean felt for a pulse, for any sign of life in his little brother._

**Now:**

The shrill ringing of John's cell phone cut piercingly through the quietness of the junk yard, cursing loudly he pulled it out and didn't bother to check the caller ID before answering it.

'What?'

'_John … there's an abandoned car … one of the fixers I had … it's smashed into one of my fences, the western fence … John there's blood all over the place but it looks like Sam went back into the yard_.' Bobby explained without any pre-empting, _'I'm gonna come in from the western end and meet up with ya.'_

'Thanks.' John snapped the phone closed and with a trembling hand squeezed the bridge of his nose, his eyes scrunched tightly as he tried to digest the information Bobby had given him.

'What is it John?' Jim asked his concern growing for his unofficially adopted family, 'what did Bobby find?'

'Huh? Oh a – a car Sam must've boosted, he found it crashed into the western fence,' John opened his eyes and stared down at his friend and mentor. Jim just managed to stifle a gasp when he saw the absolute emptiness in his dark gaze.

'John what is it? Did he find Sam?'

'No! No … but there was blood … a lot of blood ahh Bobby said that it looked like Sam headed back into the yard.'

'Okay we're heading west then?'

'Yeah ahh any sign of … ahh … any sign of Dean?' John asked rubbing the heel of his hand against his eyes he tried to rid himself of the fast approaching migraine, 'gah not now.'

'John?'

'M'fine just a headache,' John snapped as he snapped his shoulders back and swallowed hard on the rising bile, 'just a freaking headache.'

Jim watched as his younger friend lurched away from him, using the carcasses of old cars to support himself with and for just a moment Jim was cast back in time.

_A constant ringing on his doorbell had Jim Murphy hurrying down his hallway ready to scold the person who was leaning on the doorbell, he pulled the door open when he saw a young man standing on his doorstep with a crying baby in his arms and a small silent boy wrapped around one leg. The look on the man's face was enough to crack the wall of the cleric's heart, 'can I help you?'_

_'You Pastor Murphy … Jim Murphy?' The young man ground out as he swayed slightly and then visibly winced with pain when his baby's crying escalated._

_'Yes I am … please come inside where it's warm.' Jim stepped aside and let the small family into the rectory. He led them to the living room where he had a fire burning and pushed the younger man into the winged chair next to it. Immediately the small boy climbed up onto his father's knee and cuddled against the baby. Within seconds of his making contact with the little one; the screaming calmed down to a panting wail and then finally down to a soft mewling._

_'I'm sorry for the intrusion but I was given your name and address by Missouri Mosley.' A pair of bloodshot dark eyes stared at him, 'she told me that you could help.'_

_'Missouri sent you?' Jim frowned and scratched at his beard, 'why don't I make us some hot coffee while you fix the baby up and then we'll talk.'_

_'Thanks Pastor Murphy.'_

_'The name is Jim.'_

_'I'm John Winchester, my sons Dean and baby Sammy.'_

S—D

'Are you coming or what Jim?' John snapped as he once again rubbed his eyes in a vain attempt to scrape out the pain hiding behind them.

'Coming of course John,' Jim sighed over the years John Winchester had not changed in his pigheadedness or his abruptness.

_After making up a tray of coffee and sandwiches and a discrete call to Missouri Jim made his way back to the living room. He had to smile when he saw the two little ones sound asleep and curled around each other on the floor in front of the fire, their heads resting on one of his throw cushions. Putting the tray down he picked up one of the many multi-coloured crocheted afghan rugs his female parishioners had made him over the years and placed it over the brothers._

_Putting the food and drinks on the table under the window Jim asked John to join him so they could talk and keep an eye on the brothers at the same time. He sat for a few seconds watching John try to calm the tremors in his hands and swallowing convulsively before got up and left the room for a moment. _

_John glanced up when he saw a hand in front of his face holding two white tablets and a glass of water on the table by his own hand. 'What the?' he ground out, he hadn't realised that the Pastor had left the room again._

_'For your migraine,' Jim said succinctly before taking his seat once again, 'don't be stubborn and just take them.'_

_'Fine,' John grumbled unable to stifle a soft moan, 'thanks.'_

_'So John what do you need of me?' Jim asked after he watched as the tablets had been swallowed and the coffee cup drained dry. _

_'Missouri told me that you can teach me how to hunt the supernatural.' John said as he helped himself to more coffee._

_'Why would you want to know about that?' Jim asked, although Missouri had given him a quick back story on the phone, he wanted to hear it from John himself._

S—D

Dean pulled Sam's limp body against his chest and cradled him tightly, not caring about how much blood he got on himself, or the tears cascading down his face. All he cared about was Sam's erratic breathing and faint heartbeat. 'Hold on Sam, please hold on for me.' He chanted pressing his left hand against the wound in Sam's stomach while he searched his pockets for his cell phone with his right. A soft gurgling cough came from his brother as Sam stirred slightly, his head lolled back slightly giving Dean a clear view of the damage done to Sam's throat.

Stealing himself against the onslaught of more tears Dean lifted his phone up a little so he could squint at the contacts menu. He held his breath while he waited for his dad to answer his call. 'Dammit dad where are you?'

_'Dean!'_ John's voice came through the tinny speaker against Dean's ear, _'where are you?'_

'About ten feet from the fence line, I found him dad … I found him.' Dean croaked out before dropping the phone. Growling low in his throat he crouched over Sam as he watched the perceived threat advance towards them. 'Get away!'

'Dean boy, it's me Bobby.' A familiar voice ground out.

Dean blinked furiously to clear his sight, finally he could focus on Bobby's craggy features, 'ah Bobby thank god.'

'Is he?'

'No, no but he's in a bad way.' Dean said though he refused to move Sam away from his embrace.

Bobby picked up Dean's discarded phone when he heard John's thunderous voice calling from it, he quickly explained where they were and that both of the boys were alive and now safe.

S—D

'S-sorry De…' A barely audible whisper fell from Sam's lips; Dean glanced down at his brother's unfocussed and glassy looking green eyes and tried for a smile albeit a tremulous one.

'Hey Sammy … no – no stay with me kiddo no more sleeping,' Dean stroked Sam's cheek, 'talk to me Sammy.'

'C-Claude … no – no m-more.'

The rumble of Bobby's truck creeping closer startled the two brothers and Sam let out a cry of pure unadulterated agony. 'I'm so sorry Sammy,' Dean said as he tried to comfort his brother knowing that there was more pain imminent for his traumatised sibling.

'Dean? Sam?' John jogged towards his sons as he finally found them, each footfall sending shards of white pain through his head but he pushed it away from his awareness as he dropped to his knees next to them, 'ahh boys … Sammy?'

'Dad-dy?' Sam rolled his head towards the direction of his father's voice, 'm'sorry …'

'Shh son, just rest now you're safe Sammy, you're safe.'

'Cl-Claude … n-n-not … g-g-g-gone,' Sam stammered, his eyes drooping as the effort exhausted him. He had so much to say to his family, to his brother but the words were too hard to find, to push out. His breathing stuttered as bubbles of blood appeared on his lips, he wanted to let go and to feel no more. But then he heard Dean's voice calling him and just then Sam knew. He couldn't leave his brother, not yet.

S—D

John sat with his head cradled in his hands, hunched over he balanced his elbows on his lap and wept. The medication for his migraine had finally kicked in and now the pain was downgraded to a dull ache and the nausea was fading into an unwanted memory, but he would rather have the pain of the migraine than what is facing him and his family from now on.

Dean and Sam lay together on the double bed their father normally sleeps in; Jim had managed to stitch up the self-inflicted stab wound without too much stress. It was shallow and clean missing anything vital and any major arteries. Positioned just below his sternum it could have been fatal if Sam had used a longer blade and more force, thankfully he was only armed with his pen-knife.

They had painstakingly washed and cleaned all of Sam's existing and new wounds, including the multitude of cuts and bruises he had received during his foray into the salvage yard. Jim and Bobby went on a hunt for something to use as a splint for Sam's knee, without his brace Sam needed something to help stabilise his damaged joint. Now with his bound and splinted knee resting on a pile of pillows, and dressed in clean clothes, Sam looked almost his old self again. More bruised, battered and ill looking but beneath it all, he was starting to look more like Sammy again.

After submitting to Jim's ministrations once he was satisfied that Sam was going to be alright Dean climbed up on the bed next to his baby brother; minutes later they were both in deep, drug assisted sleeps with Sam's head resting on Dean's shoulder.

John sat next to his sons keeping vigil over them, while Jim and Bobby made sure that the house was secure and all of the protections and wards were in place. The only times he had left his sons was to shower, toilet breaks and the one meal he was forced downstairs to eat.

S—D

'What do you want to do about Claude?' Bobby asked John as the three men sat around the kitchen table while they ate their stew and nursed their beers.

'Just as soon as I know that Sam's gonna … as soon as Sam's out of danger then we go and smoke the fucker,' John said before draining his beer standing slowly he went to the fridge and helped himself to another can. He leant against the bench, he took a big swig from his beer and then turned back to the fridge; he pulled out another three cans, went back to sit at the table and then started to pick at his food once again. 'What?' John asked looking up at the two men staring at him.

'Sam's going to be alright John, both of your boys are going to be alright,' Jim said, 'they're going to need a lot of support and understanding to – to even deal with what has happened to them but they're both fighters, they'll survive John.'

'They don't need a shrink getting to them …' John growled as he glared at Jim, 'they don't need any of that shit.'

'I didn't mean a counsellor or therapist of any sort John,' Jim said patiently, 'we'll be there for them but …'

'But what?'

'They might not open up to us ya freaking great idjit,' Bobby said angrily, 'ya can't just sweep this up and forget any of it happened.'

'I'm not … I'm not going to do that Bobby, but these are my boys Bobby I know what's right for them.' John shot back defensively.

S—D

Dean opened his eyes and tried to workout where he was and what woke him when he felt Sam's trembling and it all flooded back in all of its glorious technicolour. 'Oh God,' he gasped as he fought to control his rebellious stomach, scrambling off the bed he barely made it to the bathroom when he expelled the tiny amount of bile and putrid fluids from his stomach; the last remnants of the drugs and food forced into him by Ed.

Wearily he washed his face and rinsed out his mouth before lifting his head to gaze at his reflection in the small mirror above the basin. The face staring back at him was one of a stranger, a stranger he hated for the weakness he saw, for the submissiveness he could see in the dull green eyes. With a roar of pure rage he pounded the stranger's face with his fists, shattering the glass into long jagged ridges and cracks.

Ignoring the biting pain from his split and bleeding knuckles, Dean continued to pummel the fractured image, as his anger grew into a white rage. Spittle mixed with mucus and tears as he ranted insensibly with his knees buckling Dean collapsed bonelessly to the floor, he pulled himself in as tightly as he could, wrapping his arms around his knees he lay there huddled against the wall, banging his head impotently against the tiles.

S—D

The sounds of smashing glass and screaming made the three senior hunters jump up and move without hesitation or thought, John led the small group up the stairs only to come to skidding halt just outside the bathroom. 'I've got this one,' he said without turning around as he crept into the bathroom and lowered himself down next to his eldest son lying stricken on the bathroom floor. 'Can you check Sam for me?'

'Yeah sure John,' Jim answered while Bobby went to gather up more first aid supplies from downstairs silently grumbling about having to have a mini hospital stocked up for when the Winchesters were in his house.

S—D

'Dean … son hey can you look at me?' John spoke softly and moved in slow deliberate actions to make sure he didn't spook Dean any further.

'D-Dad?' Dean blinked slowly as he tried to focus on the face floating above him. 'D-d-don't l-look at me.'

'Son look at me, you have nothing to be ashamed of,' John tried once again to get through to his eldest but Dean shook his head before he started banging it against the tiles again; muttering incoherently he withdrew from his father both mentally and physically.

John moved closer straining to hear what Dean was muttering, his heart breaking once again when he heard the repeated words, 'fucking useless sonovabitch.'

'Ah son,' John sighed as he sat next to his boy on the tiled bathroom floor with shards of broken glass scattered about them. _How the fuck do I fix this? Can I fix this or will I make it worse? Would they be better off without me?_

S—D

'Dean?' Sam called out for his brother as he started to stir, he tried to open his eyes but the effort was too much, 'n-n-no m'not Sean … n-not Sean.'

'It's alright Sam, hush now you're going to be alright.' Jim tried to sooth the victimised and traumatised youth, 'Dean'll be back soon, it's going to be alright.'

'N-no, pl-pl-please no … need De-Dean.' Sam cried out, flailing his arms weakly in the air he tried to push the unknown threat away, he wanted his brother, _why isn't he here? Dean's always here?_ 'Dean!'

Jim looked up as Bobby came in carrying more first aid supplies, 'this is so wrong Bobby, just so wrong.' He said shaking his head sadly.

Bobby put the bundle of things on the dresser and turned to look at Sam who lay writhing on the bed, his skin slick with perspiration shone sickly in the fading daylight, 'John and Dean still in there?'

'Yes I think so, I haven't heard anything from there for a little while,' Jim said his voice tinged with sadness and weariness.

'Right I'll be back,' Bobby headed to the bathroom and pushed the door wide open, 'time to git yer son outta there and onto his bed John.' He said his tone brooking no argument.

'Dean he's …' John let his voice trail off; he had been sitting wallowing in his own pity-party since Dean had effectively blocked him out. Without looking up at Bobby John shook his head and rubbed his eyes tiredly before he took the time to really look at his son. 'Dean … Dean time to get up.' John waited for a moment and then straightened his shoulders and set his mask firmly in place, 'Dean Winchester get your ass off that floor right now.' He ordered knowing that it was the only way to get Dean to respond; with a big sigh he watched as his boy did just that.

Dean refused to look up at his father or uncle instead he shuffled past them with his gaze downcast and shoulders slumped, he made a wide birth around the two men not wanting to chance any physical contact with them. Moving stiffly Dean headed towards the far side of the bed neatly sidestepping Jim before stopping to sit on the edge. With a small grunt of pain he lowered himself onto the bed and curled up next to Sam.

'Leave us alone,' he finally spoke although he continued to refuse to look at all of them.

'Dean please …' Jim tried to get through to him but stopped when he saw the look on Dean's pale face.

'I said get the fuck out of here and leave us alone!' Dean yelled, pulling Sam close to him he snarled at his father when John tried to intervene, 'get away, don't you touch him, don't you ever touch him.'

'Dean … son please …'

'Don't you dare, you were supposed to protect us _dad _where were you? That shit shouldna happened to us, to Sammy … you're our father, you're supposed to look after us and protect us. Why didn't you protect us? Why didn't you protect Sammy?' Dean threw the questions at his father, but for all his bluster and his age he sounded like a hurt and lost little boy, 'fathers are meant to protect their sons not hunt ghosts.'

'Dean please calm down.' Jim tried to defuse the situation, but Dean tightened his grip around Sam and curled his lip in a snarl when the preacher tried to move closer to them, 'Dean?'

'Just leave Jim … just leave and take him with you.' Dean said indicating his father with a jut of his chin, 'me and Sam are gonna be just fine.'

'Sammy? What about you? What do you want?' John tried a different tact when he saw that Sam had his eyes open and was aware of the drama around him.

'Dean … just want De.' Sam whispered burrowing his face against his brother's chest, he had no idea what all of the yelling was about, or why they were all so angry but he had Dean next to him and his big brother would know what to do and how to fix it.

John opened his mouth to argue when he felt a hand grip his arm and yank him out of the bedroom, 'what the … what the fuck do you think you're doing Singer?'

'Gitting ya outta there before you do something even more stupid,' Bobby said pushing John against the wall, 'fighting with Dean now? John for fuck's sake calm down and think for a minute.'

'He can't talk to me like that and get away with it … Now get outta my way.'

'Stop it!' Bobby pushed John against the wall once again, 'those boys need time, they don't know which way is what at the moment and are scared of their own shadows.'

'I think I know what my boys need more than you Singer.'

'Git yerself downstairs now Winchester or I swear to God I'll fill ya so full of buckshot the sun will shine through the holes.' Bobby stood his ground barring John's way to back to the bedroom.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Innocence Implied**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything to do with Supernatural, sigh just play with the boys and then send em home again...More or less in the same condition as when I er...

**Summary:** Dean is 21 and Sam is 17.

**Author's Note: **Please accept my heartfelt and profound apologies for taking so long in updating this story. Real life has become reality-bites lately, between studying for my MA, family problems and a few health issues time has become a figment of my overworked imagination and mind. LOL One good thing is that I have found a wonderful man who is a huge support for me now and very encouraging. I am hoping to have this story wrapped up in the next two chapters and then there will be the final instalment … A snapshot of the boys' lives as they become the hunters we know and love and as they try to rid themselves of their own inner demons… But for now here is the next chapter!

**Warning: **Tissues alert!

S—D

**Chapter :** **14 Shattered Hearts, Shattered Dreams.**

**Then:**

_'Just leave Jim … just leave and take him with you.' Dean said indicating his father with a jut of his chin, 'me and Sam are gonna be just fine.'_

_'Sammy? What about you? What do you want?' John tried a different tact when he saw that Sam had his eyes open and was aware of the drama around him._

_'Dean … just want De.' Sam whispered burrowing his face against his brother's chest, he had no idea what all of the yelling was about, or why they were all so angry but he had Dean next to him and his big brother would know what to do and how to fix it._

_John opened his mouth to argue when he felt a hand grip his arm and yank him out of the bedroom, 'what the … what the fuck do you think you're doing Singer?'_

_'Gitting ya outta there before you do something even more stupid,' Bobby said pushing John against the wall, 'fighting with Dean now? John for fuck's sake calm down and think for a minute.'_

_'He can't talk to me like that and get away with it … Now get outta my way.'_

_'Stop it!' Bobby pushed John against the wall once again, 'those boys need time, they don't know which way is what at the moment and are scared of their own shadows.'_

_'I think I know what my boys need more than you Singer.'_

_'Git yerself downstairs now Winchester or I swear to God I'll fill ya so full of buckshot the sun will shine through the holes.' Bobby stood his ground barring John's way to back to the bedroom._

**Now:**

Jim eased himself down on the stool next to the bottom steps of the staircase. Bone-weary didn't come close to describing how exhausted and emotionally spent he felt. Not only for the fear and sympathy for the physical pain the Winchester brothers were in, but for their emotional states of mind. One just a teenager and the other barely an adult; and yet both were dealing with trauma and pain on an unimaginable scale. Their fear was more than palpable; Jim could taste it as it permeated the air around them.

Hot, thick tears cascaded down his craggy features and then dripped in a painstakingly slow pattern from his beard. These two boys he has known for almost their entire existences; were facing a battle just to survive the night out let alone the rest of their lives.

_Taking his glasses off, Jim stretched his neck and rubbed the bridge of his nose; a feeling of being watched descended over him and he glanced up to see a pair of solemn green eyes peering up at him over the edge of his desk. 'Hello Dean.' He smiled softly at the small child, 'would you like to come closer?'_

_The little boy shook his head but continued to stare unblinkingly at the preacher unnerving him slightly. Pushing back his chair Jim slowly rose and stepped around the desk to stand in front of his young visitor before crouching down to meet Dean at his own eye level. Even though he was only four years old, Dean had the look of an ancient soul scarred with too many traumas to shine as brightly as it should for his tender age. _

_Jim took in the sight of this little person dressed in clothes clearly a size or more too big, with blond hair highlighted with the faintest hint of gingery-red cut in rough and uneven spikes, a spattering of freckles across high cheekbones and large luminous green eyes framed with sandy lashes fixed in an unwavering and slightly unnerving stare._

_The Winchester family had crossed his threshold a week ago and as far as he was aware, Jim hadn't heard the child utter a sound, even when he cried it was in silence._

_'So Dean where is your brother?' Jim asked in another futile attempt to draw him into ending his silence. The boy tilted his head slightly as he seemed to mull over the question and then pointed to the travel cot in the corner and then pressed a finger to his lips. 'Ah so he is sleeping is he?' Jim smiled and held his hand out, 'want to check him with me?'_

_Dean nodded his head as he ever so slowly extended his own hand to clutch the bigger one as tightly as he could. _

_The rectory was so quiet Jim could hear the slight snuffling of the baby sleeping and John's baritone as he recited Latin phrases but it was the one tiny little voice that sounded loudest of all. 'My Sammy,' was all that was uttered but it sounded like the most beautiful hymn the preacher had ever heard._

Jim stood and stretched his aching back and neck, before heading towards the kitchen only to be nearly knocked clear across the room by an enraged John Winchester. 'What the …? John what is it?'

'Ask Singer,' John hissed as he stormed out of the building without looking at Jim, or pausing to see if he was alright. Moments later an engine roared to life and the sound of burning rubber filtered into the house.

A door slammed and Jim turned to see a red-faced Bobby Singer standing next to him with his rifle cocked and ready to fire. 'Bobby?'

'That friggin' idjit go?' Bobby snapped out the question and then quickly adjusted his tone and his demeanour when he saw Jim on the floor, 'are you alright?'

'Well aside from being barrelled over by hurricane Winchester I'm just peachy keen Bobby thanks for asking.' Jim said with a touch of heat to his tone that sounded so uncharacteristic for the man it caused Bobby to snort out a chuckle and put the safety back on his rifle. Reaching out his hand the salvage yard owner helped his friend up and guided him to the sofa, 'are you alright there Jim?'

'I'm fine perhaps a bruise or two but that's all,' Jim said as he shifted his position slightly, he could already feel the ache flooding down his spine and the stiffening of his muscles, 'so care to enlighten me on what happened with John?'

'The idjit's gone, told him to git and that I'm gonna fill him with buckshot if he comes back.'

'Oh Lord, what happened Robert?'

'Don't you start on me James,' Bobby said without any anger in his voice, 'idjit reckons that those boys are better off without him. He'd do 'em more good hunting that blasted demon than seeing to them.'

'Ahh John, John, John,' Jim sighed and shook his head he had guessed as much but hearing the words made it all the more real.

'He's gone and abandoned them jist when they need him the most.' Bobby pushed his baseball cap back and scratched his scalp before tugging it back down and he bore an undecipherable look on his face as he glanced up the stairs, 'they think their daddy's ashamed of em already and now … selfish freaking idjit.'

'John has his own inner demons he has to conquer Robert, his anger …'

'His anger will git the better of him one day and will destroy whatever ties he has with those two boys,' Bobby said as he went to the side cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses, 'I love those two boys as my own Jim, they's family even if they aint blood and for John to turn his back on em …'

'I feel the same way Bobby but for now all we can do is give them all of the love and support we can until John is able too.' Jim took the proffered drink and relished the slight burn as the liquor slid down his throat, 'it's all we can do Bobby.'

S—D

Even though Sam knew that Dean was lying snug against him, he lay as still as he possibly could, only allowing himself short, shallow breathes when needed. His eyes itched and felt as though someone had pushed him face down in sand – filled with grit. He knew he had failed in his last bid to escape from the remnants of his life, he could feel the stitches pull slightly on his stomach but there was no real pain. He was numb, random song lyrics came to mind as he lay there trying to workout why he was hovering and not moving anywhere. _The child is grown, the dream is gone. I have become comfortably numb. _The song thrummed through his thoughts and dominated his mind. He could vaguely remember listening to Pink Floyd's Another Brick in the Wall with Dean one night, and for once he wished he could remember all of the song.

'Sammy?' Dean asked for a third time, as he slowly became aware of his brother humming tunelessly. Sliding himself up the bed until he was resting against the headboard Dean looked down at Sam, a deep frown forming as he watched. Sam barely breathed, his eyes slitted open and his stare fixed on the ceiling, his features lax and colourless. For all intents and purposes save for the slight rise and fall of his chest Sam appeared dead.

When Sam continued to show no awareness of him, Dean ramped up his attempts to gain Sam's attention or something, anything to show that his brother was still in there. 'Sam Winchester up and at em now!' He ordered in his best John Winchester impersonation. In agonisingly slow increments Sam started to show some awareness of his surroundings and of his brother. Blinking slowly, lethargically Sam turned his head stiffly in Dean's direction the teen's normally bright green eyes were dull and almost black in colour. 'Sammy you hearing me dude? You've got me more than worried here … hey bro come on give me something.' Dean hated hearing the begging notes in his voice but if it got through to Sam he was willing to beg continuously.

'Dean?' Sam's whisper was barely audible a breath forced through a tight and abused throat.

'Hey dude heard ya hummin' … care to share with the class?' Dean asked as he gingerly sat up and reached for the full glass of water on the bedside table. 'Here just sip it though.' He helped Sam move up the bed slightly and then held the glass to Sam's lips and waited patiently for his little brother to sip the liquid. The look of relief on Sam's face managed to garner an almost smile from Dean, 'yeah that's it dude nice and slow.'

'Numb…' Sam mumbled as he turned his face slightly from anymore water.

'Random … what's numb?'

'Song … Numb from The Wall.' Sam managed to get the words out and then looked up at his brother, with a look akin to a kicked puppy needing some sort of encouragement.

'The Wall? Ahh Pink Floyd's Comfortably Numb?' Dean gave Sam a full on grin, 'see I knew that my tastes would rub off on ya.' He said affectionately, 'so that's what you were trying to hum?'

'I was?' Sam asked frowning slightly, 'don't … know … feel … numb.'

'Dude you feelin' okay now? I mean you got pain or anything?' Dean asked watching his brother intently for any telltale physical signs but Sam lowered his gaze and gave the slightest shake of his head. 'That's okay but Sammy you tell me if you need anything okay?'

'Kay.' Sam sniffed and moved slightly closer to Dean relishing his brother's warmth, 'where's … dad?'

'Dunno dude, think we've worn out the oldies.' Dean said dismayed as he watched Sam start to stare at the ceiling again, 'hey, hey Sammy man, come on you're not tuning out on me again.'

'Why … us … Dean?' Sam whispered as he blinked dry and itchy eyes for once wanting the wetness of tears to give him some relief.

'I dunno dude I really don't.' Dean said with a minute hint of tremor in his voice, 'if I could Sam I'd go back and erase them from existence but I can't so all we can do is to try and go on somehow…'

'Why?'

'Why what Sammy?'

'Why go on?' Sam sighed heavily, 'just so tired Dean … so numb.'

Dean stared down at his seventeen year old brother and tried to find an answer, not a witty comeback or some sarcastic rhetoric or even a touch of black humour just an answer from deep inside but all he came up with a big black hole filled with nothingness, 'I have no idea Sam.'

S—D

Jerked from his uneasy sleep Dean stared blearily around in the shadowed room; a sound or something woke him of that he was more than sure and he felt his heartbeat start to race as he tried to reconcile his waking panic with the calm of the room. _'You can't hide from me son, I will find you.'_ The voice slithered around his head as his fear and anger merged igniting the very short fuse in his psyche.

'Where are you?' he yelled out as he lurched out of the bed, forgetting his own pain and injuries he raged around the room searching for the bodiless voice.

_'You are mine and that will never change David, I own you body and soul.' _

Dean raged against the furniture of the small bedroom, upending the drawers, ripping curtains but he still could not find him, it wherever the voice came from.

A soft mewling broke into the red heat surrounding him, panting heavily Dean staggered and felt himself deflate as he turned to face his terrified brother. 'Ahh Sammy I am so sorry,' he said as he limped towards the bed only to come to a complete stop when he saw Sam flinch and push himself against the mattress, 'no, no Sam please God dude don't be scared of me please man I couldn't … please Sammy …'

'De-Dean?' Sam's broken voice sounded so tight and tinged with sadness, and Dean's cracked soul finally shattered. His tears rolled down his face as a sob escaped from his throat, dropping painfully to his knees at the side of the bed, Dean rested his forehead against Sam's hip and sobbed into the blankets. So lost in his misery and pain Dean didn't even feel Sam's hand on the back of his head.

S—D

The sound of smashing wood echoed through the house, startling both of the elder hunters out of their exhausted stupors. Rushing up the stairs Jim followed Bobby as quickly as his stiffening muscles let him; both of them reluctant to enter the room, and what kind of turmoil waited for them in there.

'Dean! Sam!' Bobby roared as he pushed the door open and burst into the room, stopping so suddenly he caused Jim to crash into his back. 'Boys?'

'Dear Lord,' Jim breathed out in shock as he took in the devastation inside the room. 'Dean? Sam?'

'What the hell happened in here?' Bobby wanted to rant at the two brothers, to rip them new ones for the utter destruction of their bedroom but the anger faded as quickly as it rose inside him. All he could hear was rasping, hiccuped sobs and tortured breathing coming from the occupants of the room.

Dean was kneeling on the floor and huddled, hunched over the side of the bed, Sam lay so still on the mattress, his empty gaze fixed on the ceiling his only sign of life was his fingers moving seemingly of their own volition carding through Dean's hair.

'What the hell do we do now?' Bobby asked as he turned to his old friend, 'how the hell do we fix this?'

S—D

The interior of the bar was so stereotypical John had to bark out a harsh laugh as he dragged himself through the door and into the dark interior. Black furniture with ruby red velvet coverings and drapery, smoke drifted lazily above the patrons scattered along the bar and squeezed into booths. A once pretty thirty-something woman gyrated around a pole and along to a generic piece of music on a small catwalk style stage in the centre of the room, and no one paid any attention to anyone else.

'Whiskey and keep it coming,' John drawled as he dropped onto a stool at the far end of the bar where he could keep a surreptitious watch on everyone and everything but could remain detached and unaffected by anyone else. He scrawled more notes into his journal and then went over the details of his new case. The faces of his sons flashed bright in his thoughts and for one nano-second a glimmer of remorse accompanied the images until he stamped down on it until they were hidden in the shadows of his mind. There as a constant reminder of his failure as a father but also as a constant reminder of the reason why he hunted. They were safer and happier without him and that sat with him just fine for now.

'Winchester?' a deep southern-accented voice broke into his thoughts, 'so what's the urgency and where are the boys?'

John blinked a few times until he could focus on the blurred form as the speaker took a seat next to him, 'took yer sweet time getting' here Elkins.'

'Stop yer bitchin' and get me a drink man'll die of thirst waiting for ya.' Daniel Elkins looked down at his younger friend and co-hunter, 'so where are Dean and Sam? You got them squirreled away somewhere again? If I didn't know better I'd start thinking that you wanna keep em away from me.'

'Nah they got banged up a little so they're resting at Singer's place.'

'Bobby Singer? That rusty ol' coot still kicking? Thought he'd have bought it years ago.'

'Don't let him say that, or you'll get yer ass filled with buckshot,' John said dryly as he swallowed his whiskey shot and ordered two more, 'the boys are fine, everyone's fine and I got a lead on the demon.'

'I hunt vamps John … gave up on that bastard years ago.'

'Yeah I know but I need yer help … the colt Daniel, I know you know about it some say that you own it.'

'Some do huh? Well guess it's gotta be right after all some are like they … some know or they know … aint nothing to do with the truth though.'

'Listen Daniel I wouldna asked ya into this hunt if it weren't important … might even find some vamps for ya to slice and dice along the way.'

'So where we going?' Daniel swallowed his whiskey and gave John a long stare, 'you look like shit kiddo.'

'Thanks so do you… so you coming out of hiding or what?'

TBC

**End note**: Lyrics from _Comfortably Numb_ by Pink Floyd from the _Another Brick in the Wall_ soundtrack.


	15. Chapter 15

**Innocence Implied**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything to do with Supernatural, sigh just play with the boys and then send em home again...More or less in the same condition as when I er...

**Summary:** Dean is 21 and Sam is 17.

This is the continuation of my _Innocence Trilogy_ so if you haven't read them it might pay to go and read them first and then come back here. I promise the story will be here waiting for you when you get back.

S—D

**Chapter 15:** **The Road Far Less Travelled Home**

**Then:**

_'I hunt vamps John … gave up on that bastard years ago.'_

_'Yeah I know but I need yer help … the colt Daniel, I know you know about it some say that you own it.'_

_'Some do huh? Well guess it's gotta be right after all some are like they … some know or they know … aint nothing to do with the truth though.'_

_'Listen Daniel I wouldna asked ya into this hunt if it weren't important … might even find some vamps for ya to slice and dice along the way.'_

_'So where we going?' Daniel swallowed his whiskey and gave John a long stare, 'you look like shit kiddo.'_

_'Thanks so do you… so you coming out of hiding or what?'_

**Now:**

Car park at

Deer Fields Senior High School

Blue Earth, Minnesota

Sam sat in the front seat of the impala and stared disinterestedly out of the window, teenagers of all shapes, sizes and ages milled about around the car park in front of the high school. His fingers twitched nervously on the seat as he fought to control his breathing. Dean sat behind the wheel in silent support as Sam summoned enough strength to open the door and to get out of the only real home he had: a sleek black classic muscle car.

'Ya know Sammy you don't have to go in today if you don't want to.' Dean said tonelessly. He had said the same thing every morning for the last two weeks before driving them back to Pastor Jim's rectory in Blue Earth.

'I know Dean.' Sam replied in the same toneless voice as he sat back against the seat back and glanced over at his brother, 'I have to do this don't I?'

'Only if you feel up to it Sammy, if your leg or stomach is bothering ya … Pastor Jim won't mind you staying home another day or two.'

'This is stupid … they're dead so how can they still…?' Sam let his voice trail off unable to finish the question he had asked himself every morning when he got out of bed and ready for school.

S—D

Two months ago:

Singer Salvage Yard

Sioux Falls, South Dakota

Bobby knocked on the boys' bedroom door and asked them to join him and Jim downstairs for some chilli and beer, well soda for Sam and beer for the others. With painstaking slowness Dean helped Sam manoeuvre the stairs with his weakened knee and an aching body filled with sudden growing pains.

'Hey Bobby,' Sam whispered as he lowered himself into the seat and let Dean arrange his injured leg on the already prepared stool next to his seat.

'Hey Sam it's so good seeing ya downstairs kiddo.' Bobby greeted the youngest hunter warmly and then he stole a glance at the other Winchester in the room. 'You too Dean thanks for coming downstairs tonight.'

'No probs at all Bobby,' Dean gave him a small wry grin, 'anyways it's doing Sammy some good to look at something besides the ceiling upstairs.'

Jim busied himself with dishing up four plates of the steaming spicy meat and vegetable chilli and crusty fresh bread piled high on the edge of each plate. Bobby had already poured their drinks and hung back a little as he tried to think of how he was going to approach the subject he had Jim had agreed on. They wanted the best for the boys but they didn't want them to feel like they were being treated like children and getting told to do what to do when and where it was required. It was just as much their decision as it was for the two older men and that was the focus of their having this meal together.

'So Bobby what's got a looking so constipated over there?' Dean asked around a mouthful of chilli and bread.

'Dude that's just gross,' Sam interjected screwing his nose up in mock disgust.

'Yeah, yeah so what's going on Bobby? Jim?'

'We ahh need to talk to you two about a few things,' Jim started and for the first time he felt tongue-tied he had to get this right and to keep the boys, especially Sam out of the shell they had built around themselves.

'Yeah well talk we're all ears,' Dean said although all of his momentary playfulness was gone and his green eyes flashed with protective malice as he unconsciously moved closer to Sam. 'You want us out?'

'What? No, no not like that ya idjit!'' Bobby blustered as he tried to smooth his own features it all seemed so much easier and flowing when he had Jim had discussed it.

'Uncle Bobby? Pastor Jim? What's wrong?' Sam asked as he seemingly shrank in front of them.

'Nothing is wrong I promise boys, it's just … we're not doing this well.' Jim sighed and decided there and then to tackle the subject head on. 'Bobby and I have been talking and only if it's alright with the two of you, would you like to come back to Blue Earth with me and live at the rectory while Sam finishes school.' Jim paused and made sure that he had clear eye contact with Dean and then with Sam while he spoke. 'I know it's not something that you want to or need to do right away but you will have to go and at least finish this year Sam and we want you to feel as safe and secure as possible to do so. Bobby has a couple of hunts lined up helping Caleb and Joshua mainly but he didn't feel right leaving the two of you without a safe haven. The house is big, too big for just me and you know how my housekeeper Eileen feels about you boys she would love to fuss over you two. When you're ready Sam we can enrol you in eleventh grade at Deer Field Senior High and Dean I thought perhaps you wouldn't mind doing some odd jobs around the parsonage for me, until you feel up to working either as a hunter or in the workforce doing whatever you wish to do. It would be my honour to have the two of you live with me for as long as you wish to. If you feel like you need to get back into hunting then that's fine we can work on that or if you want something completely different then we can work on that too.' Jim stopped and drew in a deep breath as he watched the Winchester siblings carefully. 'We only want what will be the best for the two of you in the long run.'

'Pastor Jim … Bobby I – we don't know what to say.' Dean started clearly shocked and slightly overwhelmed at the generosity from the two men in front of them.

'Yes please Dean could we?' Sam whispered looking at his brother with an imploring puppy look about him. 'I love it here at the salvage yard but Blue Earth … a new start Dean where they haven't …'

'I know Sammy, so it looks like you're stuck with us Pastor Jim.'

'Uncle Bobby I am so sorry I didn't mean for it to sound like that …' Sam exclaimed cutting into Dean's acceptance of the offer. The teenager looked at his adopted uncle with such a heartbreaking look that the grizzly no-nonsense salvage yard owner and hunter of the supernatural pushed himself out of his chair and hurried over to Sam and then in a completely uncharacteristic move he pulled the younger man up into a smothering bear hug. 'Aint nothing to 'pologise for Sam ya hear me! Nothing … it aint yer fault that all that stuff happened here could've been anywhere yer were stayin'. Anyways this way I can honour my hunts with the other idjits and still have the two of ya in my line of sight.'

'Thanks Uncle Bobby … I love you.' Sam whispered in Bobby's ear, barely loud enough for the older man to hear him but the choked breath was all that was needed as an acknowledgement of his understanding and hearing it.

'I do too kiddo … both of ya but don't go tellin' that brother of yours.' Bobby whispered back before breaking the contact, 'so how's about we finish this grub afore it gets cold.'

S—D

The move was easy enough with the boys in the impala following Jim in his own classic ford while Bobby squared away his auto salvage yard, organised his casual offsider Lloyd Game to come in and work and look after the property as well as feed the guard dog a Rottweiler named Rumsfeld.

The drive from South Dakota to Minnesota was uneventful and more or less silent with Dean and Sam preferring to keep to their own thoughts while they drove or sticking to benign and very generic conversation topics until childhood memories surfaced often with the pastor himself when they stopped for meal breaks. Without the boys realising it these forays into the happier parts of their childhoods with Jim were healing and therapeutic for both of them helping them to slowly ease their way back to life.

S—D

_'I want my Deanie!' the shrill scream echoed through the rectory as the two year old threw himself down onto the thick carpet and started to kick out with his little feet and toss well aimed punches with tight little fists. 'Want my Deanie now!'_

_'Sam please Dean will be back before you know it,' John pleaded with the distraught toddler, 'he has to go to school.'_

_'No, no daddy meanie! Skool meanie! I want my Deanie!' Sammy screamed his chubby cheeks stained red with the exertion shone with sweat and tears as his tantrum moved into top gear._

_'Sam Winchester do you want me to paddle your bottom? Because I will if you don't stop right now.' John yelled his patience all but spent after the last hour of non-stop screams, kicks and punches from one tiny little toddler._

_'John please this is the first time the boys have been separated.' Jim tried to defuse the situation although the high pitched screams were starting to wear down his own defences, 'Sammy do you think that Dean would like to hear you make such a noise?' the preacher asked as he knelt down near the distraught little boy although far enough away to make sure that he didn't find himself on the receiving end of misplaced punches or kicks. He was already sporting a couple of decent bruises from the morning hysteria._

_At the mention of his brother's name Sam took a shuddering breath and stared at the preacher as he mulled over the words with all of the logic a two year old boy had and then he opened his mouth and let out another eardrum shattering wail; he had finally broken his own record for tantrum throwing. In loudness and violence, only stopping until he felt something warm and wet dripping from his nose and it tasted funny._

_'Ahh Sammy now you've given yourself a nosebleed.' John growled angrily as he went to pick the sobbing and scared child up only to have him crab-crawl backwards across the floor until he hit the couch with his back. 'Dammit Sam stop right now.'_

_'That's enough John you're scaring him even more.' Jim chastised the hunter as he picked Sam up and cradled the small boy to his chest, 'come along Sam and let's get you cleaned up.'_

_'I's got an owwie Pasty Jim I want my Deanie.' Sam cried his breathing hitching even more when he saw the red blood stain forming on the front of his favourite transformer t-shirt. 'Optie-Prime all icky now.' He hiccupped._

_'How about a bath?' Jim asked as he carried Sam past the exasperated young parent, 'John what are you intending on doing now or are you just going to stand there?'_

_'I'll take Sam while you run his bath,' John said looking suitably humbled, 'it's okay baby boy daddy's not angry anymore.' Sleepily Sam held his hand out to his father, too exhausted from the emotional and physical exertion to fuss anymore, 'it's okay son, daddy's got ya.'_

'Sam really gave himself a nosebleed?' Dean gasped in mock horror, 'wow all I had was a boring first day of nursery school and the little dude had both you and dad dangling on a string!'

'Laugh it up Dean I seem to remember a certain six year old running through the doors, and straight to his brother before he would look at anyone else, which included taking time to check for any cuts, bruises, rashes, fever, basically any injury of any kind because he had to leave said little brother behind with the grownups and if I remember correctly a certain older brother announced that no one else was capable of looking after Sam.'

'Damned right and the marathon nosebleed inducing tantrum was living proof of that!' Dean chuckled.

'Ya know I remember getting upset coz I ruined my Optimus Prime t-shirt but that's about all.' Sam rasped a small smile played on his lips, 'and that I got dad carrying me everywhere for a while.'

'That's right until Eileen got stuck into him about spoiling you.' Jim shook his head and laughed out loud, 'the funniest thing was that Eileen was worse at spoiling you than your father and myself were combined.'

'And she still is,' Dean finished for the preacher, 'thanks Jim we really appreciate you taking us in like this.'

'Don't mention it Dean or you Sam … you're family no thanks needed.' Jim finished his sandwich and looked at the two young men who were like the sons he had never been graced with, 'we had better get going I guess … do you boys need to go to the bathroom or anything while I pay the tab?'

'I can pay for us Jim.' Dean said with his wallet already in hand.

'I know that Dean and thank you but I have this one covered.' Jim grinned as he headed towards the checkout.

'Dean will you?' Sam asked shyly as he adjusted his crutches under his armpits and balanced evenly on them.

'Lead on McDuff.' Dean felt himself relax slightly, this was the most Sam had spoken and engaged in a conversation for a long, long time and it felt right again.

As the boys moved through the diner towards the bathrooms at the back they passed by a smallish balding man, who wore his remaining hair in a long thin ponytail reminiscent of a rat's tail. He ran his sweaty palms down his jean clad thighs as he watched the two gorgeous young men work their way through the tangle of bags, chairs and protruding limbs of the customers as they wound their way through to the back. After a few seconds of openly leering at them he sat up and stared more intently at the faces rather than their juicy denim clad asses. 'Well I'll be!' He exclaimed as recognition hit him, the younger one with the gimpy knee was the selling point, he'd remember him forever. 'Wonder if they'd be interested in being my meal again.' He muttered as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and nudged his travelling companion. 'Come on got some prime ass to shake down.'

S—D

Jim glanced down at his watch again and then at the diner door, Dean and Sam should have been well and truly finished in there by now and heading back outside to the cars. With a feeling of dread settling deep in his stomach Jim went to go back inside when he heard what appeared to be a gunshot and was nearly "bowled" over by two greasy looking men as they ran literally for their lives.

'Dean? Sam?' Jim called out as he went back inside and pushed his way through the gathering crowd in the centre of the room. 'Boys?'

'We're right here Jim,' Dean called out from the middle of the melee, 'just gotta get through here.'

'Come on guys break up and let em through,' their waitress Sarah waded through in front of the embarrassed and shaking brothers.

'What happened?' Jim asked when they finally got through, 'those two running out of here … Dean did you happen to have a gun?'

'Nope I did Reverend.' Sarah said as she brandished the old rifle. 'Filthy bastards tried to take the young one here, poor kid barely able to walk and they're trying to come on to him.'

Jim looked at the fifty-something old woman with a blond "Marilyn-Monroe" wig perched precariously on her grey hair and topped with a waitress' cap, her well washed and ironed faded pink uniform clung to all of her curves, the tiny fake apron bore the marks of years of service and her nurse-style shoes had matching stains although it was the black mole on her right cheek bone that had caught the preacher's eye to begin with. That and the artfully applied makeup and trendy rectangular glasses perched on her nose; it was as though she was caught in two different times, the present and the fifties.

'He was at the dinner party run by Claude and Ed, the rat-faced one.' Dean explained quietly as he took in Sam's demeanour and paleness oblivious to the attention Jim was giving Sarah, 'dammit Sammy please dude don't check out on me again.'

'I'll never get rid of them will I Dean?' Sam asked tearfully, he ignored the muffled voices and prying stares of the other diner patrons, 'and you they'll always come after you too what chance do we have of having a life? Any life at all?' Sam cried out as he pushed his way out of the building, his good leg wavering under the strain and effort of moving.

S—D

Slumped against the impala's front end while he waited for his brother and 'uncle' to come outside; Sam knew that he should be embarrassed with his emotional display and owed both Jim and Dean a big apology. Dean hadn't behaved like a squalling tantrum throwing two year old and they had attacked him as well as Sam.

'Well well look who's come outside to play,' a cruel sounding voice came from near his left side twisting his waist slightly Sam looked down at the rat-like man from before.

'What do you want?' Sam asked as he tried to slide away from the clammy hands running up and down his arm. 'Get off me.'

'Aw now that's no way to act, especially seeing it's been so long Sean.'

'My name is Sam not Sean.' Sam said as something in him snapped, 'get off me!' He repeated slowly and without raising his voice.

S—D

Bracing himself against the impala and relishing in the coolness of the car's exterior beneath his heated flesh Sam straightened himself up and towered over the little man. 'Leave me alone.' Using his left crutch to steady himself Sam lifted his right one and used it as a weapon. Neatly he took a half step to his left feinting slightly he made it look as though he was giving up when he swiped his attackers legs out from under them with one swoop of his right crutch. Panting slightly he lifted the crutch again this time he used it as a club, neatly knocking out both of them. Panting heavily he slid down the car until he was sitting on the ground, his bad leg stretched out in front and his good leg bent and pulled up to his chest to rest his aching head on.

'Sammy?' Dean's voice cut through the fog and Sam looked up into his brother's eyes, 'hey bro what's going on?'

'Hey Dean … huh? Oh just took out some garbage.' Sam shrugged, 'broke my crutch.' He muttered as he jutted his chin towards the broken aid.

'You okay bro?' Dean asked as he did a cursory examination searching for any new injuries adorning his brother's already scarred body.

'Yeah m'fine,' Sam answered tiredly, 'need help getting up.'

'Nice and easy that's it Sam,' Dean helped his teenaged brother up and tenderly ruffled the kid's hair, 'great work there Sammy.'

'It's Sam Dean, not Sammy.' Sam muttered but still managed to blush under Dean's praise, 'where's Uncle Jim?'

'Still in there talking to the waitress … whatcha think Sammy? Possible hook up for them?'

Dean asked as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, his stress levels dropping when he heard that magical sound of Sam's soft giggles.

'Are you alright Sam? Sarah's called the police and they'll be right here.' Jim said breathlessly as he hurried towards his two charges.

'M'fine.' Came the only reply Sam would give as he let Dean ease him into the backseat of the impala.

'Stretch out your leg as much as you can Sammy,' Dean said tenderly as he cupped Sam's cheek with the palm of his hand for a second, 'get some rest and I'll take care of the rubbish now.'

S—D

Present day:

Sam sighed and looked over at his brother, 'would you walk in with me?' he asked and immediately hated himself for asking.

'No probs at all,' Dean grinned patting his brother's arm, this was going better than he could've even hoped for. Sam was slowly coming out of his shell around strangers even to the point of initiating conversations with some of Jim's parishioners as they dropped by the church and rectory.

Walking slowly, side-by-side the Winchester brothers walked into Deer Fields Senior High School, Blue Earth, Minnesota their hyper-sensitive sensors working overtime as they watched and studied every student, teacher and worker at the school.

Memories of that fateful day when Sam was snatched from school still fresh in their minds as though it only happened minutes ago instead of months, and months and months.

'Ya know I can come to class with ya for a while if you want Sammy.' Dean offered although he was internally wincing at the thought of sitting through high school again.

'Nah I'm good Dean but you'll be here to pick me up won't you?'

'Promise Sammy, you sure you want to do this? We can come back tomorrow?' Dean asked when they came to a stop in front of Sam's classroom for his first class back.

'Thanks Dean, for everything.' Sam said with a soft sad smile, he knew that if he could take out two attackers with his crutches in a diner car park then he could tackle his first class back at school.

'You're gonna be fine Sam, you'll ace this like you always did.'

'Excuse me are you Sam Murphy?' a young woman came towards Dean and Sam with a big smile on her pretty face. 'I'm Andrea Hastings, I'll be your guide and general …'

'Ah thanks Andrea is it? I'm sure I'll be fine Andrea but thanks anyway.'

'Sorry Sam but you're stuck with me,' Andrea's smile faltered slightly but she kept it fixed and placed a dainty hand on Sam's arm, 'I'm sure that having a friendly face here will be a great help while you settle in Deer Fields.'

'So Sammy I think you're in capable hands I might…'

'Dean I ahh forgot my pain meds I might leave it for today and come back tomorrow.' Sam said in a rush of words. He couldn't explain it but there was something about Andrea that was setting his 'spidey-senses' off.

'Huh?' Dean blinked up at his younger brother and then straightened his shoulders and nodded, 'no probs at all … guess we'll see ya tomorrow Andrea.'

'I'll be here guys I hope that the meds aren't for anything really bad Sam and that you're feeling better tomorrow.'

'Thanks Andrea, and nah it's just for my bad knee it's been acting up a lot lately,' Sam said his cover story sliding from his lips easily, 'hurt it in a car accident.'

'Oh I am sorry,' Andrea gave him the appropriate look of concern and then turned her attention to Sam's older brother Dean. 'Will I be seeing you again tomorrow Dean?'

'Sure will I'll look forward to it,' Dean matched her smile before giving Sam his full attention, 'so ready to get outta here for today Sam?'

'Thanks Dean.' Sam muttered his gratitude evident on his handsome face.

Slowly the two brothers made their way back down the hallway and out of the doors towards the school car park. Andrea stood just outside the classroom watching their retreating backs as her eyes flashed a silvery colour and then she moved as though to enter the classroom only to disappear from view completely.

The End

(Perhaps)


End file.
